La leyenda de Adenror
by Azufer
Summary: Una magia arcaica y olvidada, un antiguo amuleto de los duques de Hiponia y un ambicioso erudito, son algunos de los elementos del que puede ser un nuevo reto para las seis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Sí, como es usual, mal resumen, mejor pasen y denle una oportunidad a la historia, ja, ja, ja
1. 1 Un conjuro a medianoche

Esto que les presento es el primer capítulo de un fan fic de MLP al que llevó una semana dándole vueltas. Realmente es casi un boceto que requeriría mucho trabajo antes de poder ser presentado, pero aún así lo expongo para que puedan leerlo, disfrutarlo o sufrirlo –lo que cada cual considere correcto- y, si su generosidad alcanza a ser suficiente, darme su valoración. Sé que el primer capítulo es corto, pero espero añadir pronto la continuación. Aunque no tenga especial talento como escritor, me atrevo a esperar una recepción no demasiado mala.

Hablando un poco del fic en sí, es esencialmente una historia de aventuras. La historia puede que contenga algunas partes de drama, pero su tono no profundizará demasiado en lo trágico ni en lo violento. Es posible que haya relaciones entre algunos personajes y, por tanto, algo de romance, pero será secundario y algo accesorio respecto de la trama principal. Sin nada más que añadir, les dejo con la historia:

• • •

**Capítulo 1. Un conjuro a medianoche**

Un pesado cúmulo de nubes negras se alzaba sobre toda Canterlot como una gruesa y oscura bóveda que opacaba totalmente la luz de la luna y las estrellas. La lluvia caía pesada y fría sobre los elegantes edificios y sus cuidados jardines, sobre las amplias plazas y los verdes parques, conformando pequeños charcos e hilillos de agua que corrían sobre el empedrado de las inclinadas calles con pretensión de ser riadas. La ciudad parecía desierta y ni un alma se aventuraba a salir fuera de los acogedores muros de su casa a exponerse al frío y a las sombras de aquella oscura noche de tormenta, sólo iluminada muy puntualmente por algún rápido y estruendoso relámpago, que parecía cortar y hendir el aire con su filo como si fuera un preciso cuchillo.

Las noches como aquella eran inusuales en la casi permanentemente idílica capital de Equestria, tanto como para que a un pony le sobrasen cascos a la hora de contar las que sucedían a lo largo de todo un año. Sin embargo, aún esas contadas y necesarias ocasiones despertaban el malestar, las quejas y los lamentos de los numerosos habitantes de la ciudad, acostumbrados a poder disfrutar de un continúo buen tiempo, tanto en verano como en invierno. No había sido diferente en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, entre los que contemplaban a través de las ventanas como una negra y voraz oscuridad parecía anegarlo todo, se encontraba un unicornio que contemplaba con apenas contenida satisfacción el discurrir del clima.

Éste tenía ante sí, a través de la bóveda de límpido cristal que coronaba la amplia sala en que se encontraba, el espectáculo del alborotado cielo nocturno. Notaba como se acercaba la oportunidad que llevaba ya varios meses esperando, un momento propicio que probablemente no se repetiría en al menos un año. A pesar de la determinación que le movía a continuar con su plan, como en las anteriores ocasiones, una duda constreñía su mente. No tenía la plena garantía de que fuera a obtener un resultado satisfactorio y siempre estaba el miedo de que el uso de aquel especial conjuro pudiera ser percibido por otros unicornios o, peor, por cierta alicornio coronada.

El pony recorrió una vez más la estancia circular con la mirada. Normalmente aquello era el gran salón de astronomía, como testimoniaba la temática de los cientos de volúmenes que se apilaban en las librerías que ceñían la pared, el óculo de la bóveda en esos momentos cerrado que daba salida al gran telescopio y el mismo diseño y dibujo del enlosado, en el que coloridos puntos sobre el negro suelo figuraban ser estrellas y constelaciones. En ese momento, no obstante, el mismo telescopio y todos los demás instrumentos normalmente presentes habían sido retirados. Habrían sido una molestia en el ritual y, aunque con una excusa peregrina, él había logrado usar su influencia para despejar la habitación para poder usarla. Eso no había supuesto un problema. No había nadie en todo aquel centro que se hubiese negado a una petición de Brown Knowling, el más prestigioso estudioso de la magia arcana aydara y uno de los más importantes miembros del concejo rector del Celestium, quizá el centro de saber más prestigioso del reino.

A pesar del frío el unicornio sintió unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y se pasó el casco derecho para quitárselas. Ante sí, sobre un improvisado atril, estaba colocado y desplegado el viejo pergamino, mostrando claramente escrito en viejas y algo descoloridas runas, el antiguo ritual de convocatoria. Él mismo, intentando reproducir la antigua ceremonia de Hiponia con minuciosidad, cubría su pelaje marrón con una réplica de las capas blancas de los magos aydaras. Tapaba también su cutie mark, un libro desplegado sobre el que se colocaban en un arco tres pequeñas estrellas negras.

Los ojos grisáceos de Brown, conforme se fue acercando la medianoche, se fueron centrando en los objetos colocados sobre una sencilla mesa, al otro lado del atril. El de mayor tamaño reposaba extendiéndose sobra la mesa como la masa aplastada de un pan sin cocer. Era una tabla de negra piedra con unas extrañas grafías en color dorado que, allí donde no habían sufrido daño, parecían representar una especie de mapa. Horas de estudio habían permitido a Knowling identificar con cierta seguridad las montañas y ríos señalados con los existentes en su época y los nombres de ciudades y villas con las viejas ruinas conocidas por los arqueólogos. Pero el uso real para el que aquel viejo mapa de Hiponia fue creado no tenía relación alguna con el aprendizaje de la geografía.

A su alrededor, las piezas clave en aquel proceso. Eran cuatro formas piramidales, de tres caras, labradas en una dura piedra negra desconocida. El unicornio había tardado varios años, revisando fuentes y referencias, rebuscando en ruinas y excavaciones, para haber podido hallarlas. Todavía estaba en ello, pues aún le quedaban pendientes de encontrar otros dos fragmentos que, con los que poseía, debían conformar la llamada gran piedra de Adenror, que según las pocas referencias legendarias que habían sobrevivido, otorgaba a quien la empleara un gran poder, el mismo que habían empleado los antiguos duques de Hiponia, un poder que fue lo suficiente incluso para gobernar, aún por dos breves siglos, al margen mismo de las princesas de Equestria.

Knowling suspiró y se concentró en su objetivo. Los antiguos ritos de la coronación empezaban, por lo que había descubierto, precisamente con la búsqueda de los seis fragmentos del Adenror, que según la tradición habían sido siempre dispersados tras cada nueva coronación y que habían permanecido perdidos tras la caída del último líder aydara. El hechizo que estaba a punto de invocar, que ya le había ayudado a encontrar el cuarto fragmento, debía darle, si tenía suerte, la indicación del quinto, pero las condiciones necesarias para su ejecución hacían difícil su empleo.

Las agujas de un reloj que reposaba en uno de los estantes no tardaron en señalar la medianoche. Era el momento de empezar y Brown inició la reunión de magia en su cuerno. Con un sencillo gesto activó el mecanismo que abría la bóveda de cristal y, en menos de un segundo, el casi total silencio de la estancia fue apagado por el estruendoso sonido del viento que entró como una tromba en la sala mientras aquella desaparecía. Sonidos de diversos golpes y estropicios restallaron por doquier mientras el viento arrancaba libros y otros objetos de sus librerías y los arrojaba y empujaba por la estancia. El suelo pronto estuvo totalmente encharcado y, aún estando el acceso cerrado, se filtraba hacia las escaleras y a los pisos inferiores. La estancia entera no tardó en ser un completo caos.

Brown, ignorando que ya estaba totalmente empapado y con su crin negra cayéndole pesadamente sobre la cabeza, comenzó lentamente a pronunciar las palabras del conjuro, dirigiendo su magia hacia los fragmentos, en su deseo de activarlos. Al principio no pudo estar seguro de si iba a lograrlo o volvería a fracasar, pero cuando una intensa luz le cegó de pronto mientras un trueno parecía retumbar dentro de la sala, supo que esa vez podía lograrlo. Los cuatro fragmentos negros empezaron a lanzar destellos y a elevarse levemente sobre el rústico mapa, puesto en seguida en conexión por una reluciente correcta que surgió entre ellos. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y análisis, Knowling todavía no entendía muy bien qué tipo de magia contenían aquellos extraños artefactos, pero se alegró al ver que, por lo menos, parecía que aún estaba plenamente vigente.

Los fragmentos del Adenror, poco a poco, comenzaron a moverse, girando en el sentido de las agujas del reloj en torno al viejo mapa. La atmósfera del salón estaba anegada de una extraña energía, potenciada y encendida por la tormenta, que seguía azotando con sus turbulencias a los indefensos objetos, sobre todo los libros de las estanterías, que eran arrastrados y empujados de un lado a otro por el fuerte aire. Knowling seguía pronunciando las palabras del ritual, apenas audible bajo el rugido del viento y el ruido encendido del viento y la lluvia.

El unicornio sentía como su energía mágica era drenada rápidamente. No era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, por lo que, aún con toda la incomodidad, no se sentía nervioso y sabía bien hasta cuándo podía aguantar y cuándo empezaba a ser peligroso. Ante él, que sólo podía seguir canalizando su poder hacia los fragmentos mientras recitaba el conjuro, las piezas del Adenror habían generado ya una poderosa esfera de energía en cuyo interior aumentaron la velocidad de su movimiento. En teoría, debían ser capaces de canalizar tal poder para entrar en contacto con al menos uno de los dos fragmentos faltantes, allá donde estuviere por muy lejos que fuere, y para señalar la posición del mismo en el viejo mapa. Knowling esperaba que estuviera en una parte no dañada de aquel.

Un relámpago pareció encender de nuevo el cielo y el clamor del trueno, por un segundo, llenó el salón y por unos segundos Brown se quedó casi totalmente sordo. Con un gran esfuerzo, sin embargo, logró pronunciar las últimas palabras y, con gozo no contenido, observó como la esfera conformada en torno a las piezas del Adenror se fue volcando sobre sí misma, reduciéndose, hasta canalizarse en un haz de luz que se proyectó sobre la superficie plana que reflejaba la silueta del viejo ducado de Hiponia.

Knowling se apoyó sobre el atril, casi derribándolo, para ver lo mejor posible cuál era el lugar señalado. Su mirada ansiosa vio caer el haz de luz sobre la que fuera la capital de los aydara para luego dirigirse hacia lo que era el norte. Se movía lentamente y llegó hasta los límites del mapa, sorprendiendo a Brown, pues había ido más allá de las fronteras de Hiponia hasta un pequeño valle que quedaba no lejos de la misma Canterlot. Allí se detuvo el pequeño haz de luz durante unos segundos antes de desvanecerse.

Los fragmentos del Adenror se volvieron a posar suavemente sobre la mesa mientras el unicornio respiraba pausadamente. Aquel hechizo era rápido de ejecutar, pero intenso. Llevarlo a cabo siempre le dejaba bastante exhausto, tanto como para no importarle que a su alrededor el viento y la lluvia continuaran causando estragos. Estuvo unos minutos totalmente quieto, intentando no hacer ningún esfuerzo, antes de reaccionar. Repitiendo el gesto anterior, hizo subir nuevamente la bóveda y en cuestión de segundos un aparentemente atronador silencio se adueñó de la sala. El suelo de la misma estaba totalmente anegado, con el agua suficiente para tener medio sumergidas los primeros estantes de las librerías, y una multitud de tomos flotaban o estaban "hundidos" a lo largo de la estancia.

Knowling ignoró el agua, que le cubría por encima de los tobillos, y se acercó al mapa. Tenía la mirada fija en el punto exacto en que, si el conjuro había funcionado, debía poder encontrar el quinto fragmento del Adenror y acercarse a su más codiciada meta. Equestria había cambiado mucho desde que un mago aydara trazará el mapa, pero él lo había usado lo suficiente como para poder manejarlo e identificar casi todos los lugares que aparecían en él. El pequeño valle que centraba su mirada estaba realmente cerca de Canterlot y eso no dejaba de sorprender al unicornio. Nunca se había encontrado un yacimiento aydara por esa zona y, por un momento, incluso pensó que de alguna manera el conjuro había salido mal. Conociendo poco la geografía actual, no pudo evitar preguntarse que habría en aquel lugar en ese momento… El mapa aydara no señalaba nada. Lo más cercano que aparecía era un bosque llamado… Everfree.

• • •

Pero Brown Knowling no era el único que aquella noche no había ido a la cita diaria con el sueño. Desde sus estancias privadas en el castillo real, una alta y blanca alicornio de colorida crin reposaba meditando, firme como una estatua, atenta a cualquier señal de la vieja hechicería aydara que pudiera percibir. Percibía bien que aquél al que llevaba un tiempo vigilando podía volver a intentar realizar aquel viejo rito y se preguntaba cuánto habría descubierto aquel profesor sobre los antiguos duques y hasta dónde sería prudente dejarle avanzar.

La princesa recordó una vez más lo que sabía de él, que era relativamente poco. No era más que un académico más, afamado y prestigioso en un campo relativamente poco cultivado, incluso entre las erudiciones más dejadas de lado que algunos practicaban con fruición entre los pasillos y estancias del Celestium, un centro del saber no conocido precisamente por su interés por el saber práctico. En uno de los pocos encuentros que tuvo con el unicornio en persona sólo le había parecido otro profesor más deseoso de prestigio y renombre, no desprovisto de algunas cualidades, y un hábil prácticamente de magias arcaicas… Pero nada que le pareciera llamativo o sobresaliente. Pero había terminado por descubrir que el profesor Knowling parecía ocultar ambiciones mucho más allá de prosperar como académico.

Estaba dándole vueltas a esa idea cuando, poco después de pasada la medianoche, sintió brevemente como si una corriente traspasara toda la estancia. No pudo evitar sentirse estremecida por un momento, no por miedo o inquietud, sino más bien casi por nostalgia. Hacía más de quinientos años, hasta que Knowling empezó a reproducir el viejo rito, que no había percibido la corriente de magia provocada por el antiguo rito de la convocatoria. Aún estaba sorprendida de que realmente aquél hubiera sido capaz de realizarlo con éxito, ¡dos veces ya en ese momento! Los avances y los planes del viejo profesor, entendía Celestia, acabarían ocasionando un problema que habría que solucionar. Existía el riesgo de que desatara una grave crisis en Equestria…

"Aunque también", pensó la alicornio, "podía ocasionarse una buena oportunidad, una ocasión para pulir aún más los talentos y dones de mi mejor aprendiz… Si es que mi memoria no me falla acerca del lugar donde quedó oculto el quinto fragmento del Adenror… Mañana temprano tendré que escribirle una larga carta a mi estimada Twilight Sparkle", se dijo, sonriendo como si la mera idea la alegrara.


	2. 2 Dos unicornios sin descanso

**Capítulo 2. Dos unicornios sin descanso**

Las humildes llamas de la pequeña hoguera se estremecieron y vacilaron levemente cuando otra corriente se abrió paso en la estrecha gruta, amenazando con apagarla. La joven unicornio que se recostaba a su lado, cobijada y casi oculta entre un par de viejas y roídas mantas, apenas se inmutó ni pareció interesada en hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por mantener el fuego. A pesar de que aquella era una cálida noche de mediados de mayo, incluso entre aquellas colinas, la pony parecía temblorosa, como si se estuviera congelando, inmersa en el más frío de los inviernos.

Sus agrietados labios se abrieron para soltar algo parecido a un gruñido mientras, una vez más, intentaba acomodarse sobre el duro suelo, que en vano intentaba mantener "limpió" de pequeñas piedras, ramas u hojas. Cerrando los ojos intentó dormir y por un momento se limitó a sentir el ritmo lento y pesado de su propia respiración. Pero, a pesar de lo exhausta que se encontraba, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se habían cumplido ya dos semanas desde que empezara a unirse el insomnio a la ya larga lista de problemas que tenía en su vida y cada vez le era más difícil gozar siquiera de tres o cuatro horas seguidas de descanso. El creciente malestar físico que sentía sólo aumentaba la frustración, la impotencia y la ira que la embargaban cuando su mente, aún debilitada, le volvía a hacer patente lo miserable de su condición actual.

Consciente de que no iba lograr dormirse y harta de sentir todo tipo de pinchazos y molestos roces en su dolorido costado, decidió levantarse y salir a "tomar el fresco". Aunque no sin un poco de dificultad, logró ponerse en pie, haciendo que las dañadas telas que la cubrían cayesen entremezcladas al suelo, mostrando un pelaje tan sucio que apenas se podía percibir, en algunos lugares, el gris azulado original. Su crin y su cola no estaban en mejores condiciones. Ella dirigió una cansada mirada hacia su costado derecho y, con un movimiento algo torpe de su pata, se desprendió de varios pequeños guijarros y hojas que se habían quedado adheridos al estar recostada sobre ellos.

Sus pasos, un tanto vacilantes, la llevaron fuera de la gruta, recordándole nuevamente a su en parte adormilada cabeza dónde estaba. Desde el pequeño risco que sobresalía a pocos metros de la entrada de la caverna en que se había refugiado, se tenía una perfecta vista de los alrededores. Las colinas y sus sinuosos juegos de cuevas y salientes, las caprichosas formas de las rocas, el pequeño y cristalino lago en el fondo de la hondonada, todo el lugar estaba iluminado por la blanquecina y bella luz de la luna, que parecía convertir aquel desolado lugar en un auténtico paraje encantado. No era el mejor lugar para instalarse y vivir, pero no habitaban en él peligrosas criaturas y permitía a la joven unicornio tener acceso constante a una fuente de agua y una nada desdeñable variedad de frutos y setas variadas entre los cercanos bosquecillos. Cuando contempló, no sin maravillarse, la belleza de aquel lugar por primera vez, nunca se imaginó que acabaría teniendo que recurrir a él como refugio o, mejor dicho, como lugar de exilio.

Pero hacía ya muchos días que no se fijaba en los encantos del lugar que, de alguna manera, ella sentía ahora más bien como una prisión que como un improvisado cobijo. Su mirada iba más allá de las colinas, descendiendo por un abandonado sendero hacia el valle que, a poco más de medio día, quizá un día de camino, se desplegaba con todo su verdor. Había pocas luces que lo iluminaran pero, con la claridad de aquella noche, la unicornio podía, aún la distancia, llegar reconocer el perfil de algunos de los edificios más sobresaliente de aquel condenado lugar en que había comenzado su descenso a los infiernos, ese rústico y odioso pueblo en que la vida que había llevado y que tanto amaba llegó a un brusco, humillante y doloroso final… Ponyville, la odiosa Ponyville. Todo por culpa de aquella endemoniada unicornio lavanda, de esa entrometida petulante y de su estúpida magia. La odiaba más de lo que nunca había creído jamás que pudiera. Sólo con recordarla sentía como le hervía la sangre y como la embargaba una molesta, casi dolorosa sensación de que algo la quemaba por dentro.

-Algún día…-musitó, susurrando para sí con una voz cansada, seca, que arrastraba más que pronunciaba las palabras-...la gran y poderosa Trixie renacerá de sus cenizas y –una breve tos la interrumpió unos segundos-…y,…, y todos los que se han burlado o menospreciado a esta gran hechicera, ¡conocerán su terrible venganza!

No había nadie cerca que pudiera contestar a tal pretenciosa proclama, poner en duda tal posibilidad ante el desgastado aspecto de la joven o siquiera escucharla. Sólo las mudas rocas eran, y no por primera vez, indiferentes testigos de las palabras vanas y retorcidos deseos de la unicornio que, en tanto su cada vez más debilitado estado lo permitía, concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en mantener vivo en su mente y en su memoria el terrible daño que le habían infligido y la viva necesidad que la impulsaba y la mantenía con viva de llegar algún día a vengarse de sus enemigos. La esperanza, aunque lejana, minúscula, de verse algún día resarcida, era lo único que permitía que, a pesar de todo, siguiera pudiendo mantenerse en pie, firme, sobre sus cuatro cascos y con la cabeza sana y en su sitio.

Una leve brisa nocturna pasó sobre ella, casi acariciando su lomo, haciendo que volviera a agitarse, temblando, por la fuerte sensación de frío que la embargo. Ella misma no entendía cómo podía sentirse tan helada con el buen clima que se llevaba ya disfrutando desde hacía un mes en aquellos parajes. Era cierto que, en la lejanía, sobre la gran ciudad capital de Canterlot, se percibía la sombra de una fuerte tormenta, pero ésta estaba ceñida en torno a aquella y no llegaba mucho más lejos. Al dirigir la mirada hacia arriba, Trixie podía contemplar despejado y luminoso, un hermoso cielo nocturno presidido por el orbe de la princesa Luna y plagado de brillantes estrellas. Ni un solo indicio de mal tiempo.

Estaba pensando en ello, más para distraer su mente en espera de que el sueño la llevará que por auténtico interés cuando una extraña sensación la sobresaltó. La atmósfera tranquila que hacía apenas unos segundos llenaba el lugar de pronto pareció enrarecer y una poderosa corriente mágica cruzó el lugar. A los ojos de cualquier pony no unicornio no hubo nada anormal en aquellos segundos pero la joven pudo sentir claramente como un misterioso rastro de hechicería, fruto de algún conjuro, llegó procedente de algún lugar desconocido para impactar contra la colina, filtrándose quizá entre algunas grietas o por alguna de las múltiples cavernas que penetraban en el interior de la tierra.

Inquietud, miedo y fascinación, alternándose en su predominio, embargaron a la unicornio. Aquel extraño e inesperado fenómeno, que nunca se habría imaginado, en principio la asustó y estuvo a punto de salir trotando de allí, consumiendo todas las energías que le quedaran en una desesperada huída, aún a costa de dejar sus pocos efectos personales abandonados en su gruta, pero algo la retuvo. Nunca, en su corta pero experimentada viva, había sentido una energía mágica como aquella y, si bien era bastante joven, sus viajes por toda Equestria la habían puesto en contacto con todo tipo de brujerías y prácticas extrañas… Pero nada se asemejaba a lo que acababa de percibir. Curiosidad, una gran y sedienta curiosidad que no había sentido desde hacía años, desde sus tiempos de potrilla, la empujaba a querer buscar respuestas sobre la naturaleza de aquel extraño poder.

Estuvo quieta, temblando ligeramente, dirigiéndose su mirada alternativamente al cielo, hacia el camino descendiente que llevaba hacia Ponyville y hacia la rocosa pared en una de cuyas aberturas había desaparecido el rastro de aquel conjuro, si es que, como sospechaba, lo que acababa de sentir era un conjuro. Finalmente, cuando algo en su mente le sugirió que aquello podría ser una señal del inicio de su retorno a la grandeza, se decidió.

Sintiéndose repentinamente estimulada, bien como hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba, se dirigió, concentrando energía en su cuerno para poder usar un pequeño hechizo que le permitiera rastrear la presencia de magia, hacia una de las amplias aberturas, circular y negra como una oscura boca que abriera la montaña, por la que sentía que aquella misteriosa energía había entrado.

Al cruzar el umbral y al verse repentinamente rodeada de tinieblas, una última duda estuvo cerca de desquebrajar su intempestiva y imprevista determinación, pero la pequeña chispa que la había hecho soñar con que era se estaba poniendo en camino a la recuperación de su vieja vida había crecido rápida como el fuego en un pajar y con tal ambición estaba decidida a superar cualquier temor que pudiera embargarla. Admitía para sí que el valor nunca había sido una de sus virtudes pero, en ese momento, era mucho lo que podía estar jugándose sobre el tapete.

Con un poco de esfuerzo activo un hechizo de iluminación y siguió adentrándose en la gruta. Al principio la encontró parecida a aquella cercana en la que llevaba tiempo refugiándose por las noches, un pequeño y estrecho corredor excavado en la roca viva por la erosión del agua. Sólo se escuchaba el restallido de sus cascos contra una superficie cada vez más llena de gravilla. Pero conforme fue avanzando sintió más que vio como los muros se iban distanciando, quedando sepultados entre las sombras a sus flancos, mientras una gran caverna se abría ante ella. El techo, que casi había podido rozar en algún momento con su cuerno, también se elevó sobre ella y por un momento volvió a estremecerse, sintiéndose rodeada y sola, sumergida en una tenebrosa oscuridad. Pero no pensó en retroceder y el rastro de aquella energía se percibía a cada paso con más intensidad, por lo que siguió avanzando entre aquellas tinieblas.

Y, de repente, una superficie apareció ante su camino, haciendo que casi chocara contra ella. Al principio le pareció una pared de piedra pero, al ir acostumbrándose sus ojos a la luz y al mirarla con atención, se dio cuenta de los salientes de aquel muro tenían extrañas formas que podía reconocer… Era un relieve, un relieve esculpido en piedra. Se alejó unos pocos pasos, lentamente para no tropezar y se esforzó por aumentar la potencia de la luz que usaba para iluminarse. A pesar de que no tenía demasiadas fuerzas logró, por unos segundos, conseguir que su cuerno brillara lo suficiente para contemplar lo que tenía ante sí con total claridad.

Una puerta. Una gran puerta decorada con múltiples y variados relieves, así como por unos extraños gráficos que tenían el aspecto de viejas runas. Trixie nunca había encontrado nada así y no imaginaba que era lo que tenía ante ella. Pero sí sabía una cosa. Tras aquellas puertas debía ocultarse algo, algo grandioso y poderoso, justo lo que necesitaba la gran Trixie para poner a todos sus enemigos donde merecían, pidiendo perdón y clemencia ante sus cascos. Al imaginarse a aquella odiosa unicornio lavanda humillada ante ella no pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

Impulsada, animada por aquella fantasía, se acercó sin dudar a la puerta y, tras posar suavemente su casco derecho sobre aquella, presionó con el afán de abrirla… Pero no paso nada. El portón de piedra, pesado, pareció ajeno al para él insignificante gesto de Trixie, casi como riéndose de ella. Ésta, impaciente, colocó sus dos cascos sobre la superficie de la entrada y empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Y siguió sin producirse ningún cambio. Una fugaz pero enorme ira la inundó y, determinada a que nada se interpusiera en su camino hacia la venganza, colocó su cuerno allí donde parecía estar la separación entre las dos hojas, decidida a usar toda la magia que le quedara con tal de obligar a la puerta a abrirse.

Sin embargo, antes de que hubiera siquiera empezado a pensar qué hechizo debía usar, la puerta, antes indiferente a sus vanos intentos, pareció reaccionar. Una punzante y dolorosa corriente surgió de la misma y cargó contra una sorprendida unicornio. Trixie no pudo contener un agudo grito de dolor cuando una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, de cuerno a rabo, lanzándola con fuerza hacia atrás, provocando que rodara con fuerza y violencia contra el rocoso suelo. No había sido un ataque mortal, pero el ya maltrecho cuerpo de la joven no pudo dejar de resentirse y ésta, por unos segundos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir como un gran dolor llenaba su cuerpo y como un cálido liquido, un tanto con sabor metálico, llenaba su boca.

Un fuerte sonido y lo que parecía un estremecimiento de la caverna hizo finalmente que Trixie reaccionara, logrando ponerse en pie sobre sus cuatro maltrechas patas, algunas de las cuales delataban en su pelaje unas cuantas heridas y roces sangrantes. Sintiéndose agotada no había podido mantener el hechizo de iluminación y se encontraba en ese mismo momento rodeada de una negra oscuridad. Hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia de nadie más en la cueva pero, en ese momento, tuvo la intuición de que algo terrible se le acercaba y, quebrado en mil pedazos su espíritu por aquel golpe, no tuvo nada que impidiera que un infinito miedo entrará y doblegara hasta el fondo su corazón como nunca lo había hecho.

No sé molesto en intentar restablecer la luz y, de hecho, el gran dolor que sentía en su cuerno le disuadía de la idea de intentar realizar la más sencilla magia. Se limitó a correr. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de a dónde iba ni si estaba siguiendo la ruta correcta hacia la salida, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensar. Avanzaba a ciegas, tropezando, chocando contra las rocosas paredes llenas de agudos salientes, y a cada paso cada una de sus cuatro patas parecía querer gritar de dolor, romperse como si de cristal se tratara… Pero aquella presencia, persiguiéndola, le nublaba el juicio y la dejaba con la única opción de huir, ir a cualquier otro sitio, el que fuera…

De alguna manera, tras unos minutos de la peor angustia, logró salir fuera y se volvió a encontrar sobre los riscos que presidían las viejas colinas en que llevaba casi un mes refugiada. Pero, en ese momento, haber logrado salir de la caverna no era bastante para la unicornio y, sin detenerse siquiera a tomar un poco de aire para recuperarse, siguió trotando. Seguía sin pensar en tomar una dirección y es que, aunque hubiera podido detenerse a meditarlo, difícilmente habría recordado algún lugar que pudiera considerar seguro. Lo único que tenía en su asustada cabeza era la necesidad de alejarse de allí lo más rápido y lo más lejos posible.

A pesar de sentirse más desecha a cada segundo no se detuvo. Sólo el mero hecho de respirar empezó a ser una tortura mientras el sudor frío que sentía alrededor de todo su cuerpo acentuaba el helor que la rodeaba. La adrenalina le dio energía para aguantar tal precipitada carrera lo bastante tiempo como para dejar atrás aquellas colinas. Al disminuir la sensación de peligro, el gran cansancio que sufría su maltratado cuerpo empezó a hacer sentir. Su paso se fue haciendo más lento, dejo de escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, el mundo parecía oscurecerse a su alrededor…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en lo que parecía un pequeño bosque. Se vio rodeada de árboles por todas partes… Pero, no era lo que parecía. Se dio cuenta de que el lugar parecía cuidado, trabajado, no era una zona silvestre y alguien se había molestado en arrancar las malas hierbas… En la distancia, le pareció distinguir algo entre los troncos y frondosas copas de los árboles… Un edificio pintado de un llamativo color rojo… Trixie decidió intentar llegar hasta él…

• • •

Un delicioso y fresco aroma a frutas diversas llenaba la pequeña cocina mientras el pequeño dragoncito, encaramado sobre un taburete, pelaba con habilidad unas naranjas para añadirlas a la ensalada que estaba preparando. Trabajaba con una sonrisa, disfrutando de que, al menos por unas horas, el lugar estuviera tranquilo y en silencio, sin los ruidos nerviosos y un tanto molestos de su "hermana" al pasear nerviosa mientras leía algún libro, revolviendo los que estaban en la estantería en busca de algún volumen esquivo o mientras le repetía, incansable y una y otra vez, todo lo que tenían que hacer aquel día, aquella semana o, incluso, aquel mes.

Y, mientras añadía los trozos de naranja al resto de la fruta y usaba dos cucharas para entremezclar todas las piezas, entre sí y con la lechuga, se permitió divagar en una de sus fantasías que giraban en torno a cierta unicornio de un suave pelaje gris blanquecino. "Algún día", le decía a una imagen de aquella en su mente, "cuando estemos juntos, te prepararé un desayuno digno de una princesa como tú todos los días… Y cuando bajes de tu dormitorio, ya arreglada, tan preciosa como siempre, y lo veas, me dedicarás una de tus divinas sonrisas y entonces me abrazaras y me mirarás con esos ojos brillantes como diamantes… Y nuestros labios…"

-¡Spike!-la voz de Twilight le arrancó en un segundo del mundo de sus ensoñaciones-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó, con un tono entre cansado y divertido.

-¿Cómo qué que hago?... El desayuno, claramente-le respondió él, extrañado.

-Llevas un buen rato mezclando la ensalada-le señaló la unicornio-Así que me parece que en realidad tu cabecita estaba muy lejos de aquí.

-Eh… Es para que sepa mejor-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a su asistente.

-Sí, seguro que sí-comentó burlona Twilight, intuyendo claramente por dónde rondaban los pensamientos de su "hermanito", pero decidió no seguir haciendo sangre de la herida-¿Has preparado el café?-no pudo contener un bostezo-Necesito una taza con gran urgencia… O dos o tres.

-La cafetera está llena, puedes servirte todo lo que quieras, pero no queda leche condensada-le respondió, contemplándola un poco preocupado a Twilight, que volvió a bostezar mientras se llenaba una taza hasta arriba y le añadía tres cucharadas de azúcar. Parecía muy cansada, tenía ojeras y aspecto de haber dormido poco o mal-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Spike-fue la seca contestación de ella mientras, sin más dilación, vertía la mitad del café directo a su estomago.

-Tienes mal aspecto-le comentó el dragón-Supongo que has vuelto a acostarte tarde… Otra vez-suspiró-No deberías levantarte tan temprano hoy… Y aún quedan un par de horas antes de que haya que abrir la biblioteca, además de que casi nunca viene nadie… ¿Por qué no te vas un rato a la cama?

-Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Spike, aunque es cierto que está noche he dormido un poco mal.

-¿Ah, sí?-se sorprendió su interlocutor de que, tan sinceramente, su hermana le hubiera confesado sin más que había tenido un problema, en lugar de pasarse antes una hora negando la evidencia que ofrecía su aspecto-… ¿Por qué? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

-No… Ha sido algo… Extraño-dijo sin añadir más explicaciones, algo que Spike no iba a dejar pasar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé qué me ha pasado, pero, poco antes de acostarme, experimenté una rara sensación… No sabría explicarte bien qué era… He percibido lo que parecía una presencia… Mágica. De un poderoso conjuro… Ha sido cosa de unos segundos, uno o dos a lo mucho, pero por alguna razón, no pude dejar de darle vueltas a qué habría sido aquello… Si fuera producto de alguna hechicería se trataría de algo muy diferente a todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora en todos mis años de estudio… Estoy tentada incluso de informar de ello hasta a la Princesa Celestia.

-Vaya…-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió musitar como respuesta al asistente número uno de la unicornio-…En cualquier caso-quiso volver al tema anterior-Te ves muy cansada. Deberías dormir un poco más antes de ponerte a hacer cualquier cosa.

-Ya te he dicho…-le iba a replicar nuevamente ella, pero se detuvo al ver a su asistente temblar ligeramente y sujetarse el estomago como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. No le fue difícil adivinar lo que iba a pasar, aunque no se lo esperaba.

De la boca del dragón brotó un breve y pequeño fuego esmeralda del que surgió un voluminoso rollo de pergamino. Twilight estaba sorprendida y algo preocupada. No era común que la Princesa le escribiera tan temprano una mañana… A menos que hubiera pasado algo malo. Podía ser una emergencia, una terrible emergencia. Antes de que su asistente hubiera podido coger el rollo con su garra, ella lo atrajo hacia sí con su magia y lo desplegó para poder leerlo, sintiendo por anticipado como la embargaba la angustia.


	3. 3 Un nuevo día con nuevos planes

**Capítulo 3. Un nuevo día con nuevos planes**

Ante la impaciente mirada de la unicornio lavanda se desplegó en toda su extensión el pergamino, mostrando contra su dorado fondo el contraste de unas finas y curvadas letras negras cuya refinada caligrafía le era de sobra conocida. La lectura de las primeras palabras relajó el por un momento tenso cuerpo de la joven aprendiz, que ante el imprevisto mensaje ya había intuido lo peor, pues el saludo y las palabras iniciales de su maestra, le hicieron entender en seguida que no se daba ninguna situación crítica y que Celestia le estaba escribiendo más como tutora que como princesa.

Recorrió entonces con un rápido vistazo la relativamente extensa carta que tenía ante sí y se sintió por un momento desconcertada. Hacía mucho tiempo que la Princesa le había dejado en sus propios cascos el avance de sus estudios y que, a lo sumo, le mandaba alguna indicación o escueto consejo. La confianza que Twilight se había ganado tras años de esfuerzo y trabajo fue la que le había permitido gozar de una poca común libertad a la hora de enfocar sus intereses y dedicaciones intelectuales. No esperaba que aquello pudiera cambiar, pero la misiva que sostenía ante sí podía perfectamente suponer eso mismo. En cualquier caso, debía leerla cuánto antes:

"_A mi estimada y querida estudiante, Twilight Sparkle:_

_Me gustaría comenzar esta carta expresando mi confianza de que la estuvieras leyendo tras una reparadora y larga noche de descanso mientras disfrutas pausadamente del magnífico desayuno que te haya preparado nuestro buen Spike, mas creo que, salvo por este último apunte, algo me dice que me estaría engañando. Has cambiado y aprendido mucho desde que llegaste a Ponyville, has ampliado tus miras más allá del fascinante pero estrecho campo de la magia, lo que me hace enorgullecerme de tus progresos, pero sé que, con todo, sigues siendo la joven potrilla cuya ventana podía contemplar desde mi balcón iluminada hasta altas horas de la noche o que desayunaba casi engullendo como un pato para poder pasar ya las primeras horas del día en la biblioteca… Bueno, no te tomes mis palabras como un reproche ni una censura, pues no son nada de eso, aunque siempre te aconsejaré que tendrías que afrontar el día a día con maneras más tranquilas, disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas que nos brinda la vida._

_En cualquier caso no he tomado la pluma esta mañana ni te escribo las presentes líneas para volver a darte los consejos que me escuchaste hocico a hocico tantas veces en Canterlot, si no para, como maestra tuya, ofrecerte guía, consejo y sabiduría. He leído con atención tus reportes sobre la magia de la amistad, sobre tus experiencias y he permanecido atenta con tus progresos en las prácticas a veces difíciles de la hechicería. Y, como ya te he dicho, me siento satisfecha y plenamente orgullosa por tus logros. Desde el primer día que te cobije bajo mi ala supe que había un gran potencial en ti, mi querida aprendiz, y en los últimos años ya me has brindado los frutos de tal talento. Tienes un don tan prodigioso como no había visto en ningún otro unicornio desde hacía centurias. Incluso aunque te deje volando a tu propia merced, has sabido mantenerte en un rumbo que yo misma no habría trazado mejor. Pero, mi estimada estudiante, debo tomar como maestra una vez más las riendas para guiar tu aprendizaje a una nueva meta, a un nuevo campo de actividad. ¿A cuál? Al de la magia arcana aydara._

_Es posible y no me sorprendería que ni siquiera tú supieras mucho sobre ésta, ni sobre los aydara en general. Han pasado centurias desde que el último auténtico hechicero aydara falleciera y su magia, de ser una realidad fuerte y viva, pasase a ser un mero juego de posibilidades, malabares mágicos y hechizos fallidos en manos de los pocos eruditos que afrontan el sumergirse en la investigación sobre aquella antigua cultura. Sin embargo, en su tiempo -y todavía hoy sería posible- la actividad de aquellos brujos fue capaz de cosas increíbles, llegando a adentrarse en campos que hoy todavía en muchos unicornios despiertan dudas y miedo, lo que les permitió levantar por casi tres siglos una gran civilización sobre lo que antes fue tierra salvaje. Son hoy pocos, contados, los que se dedican a intentar resolver los misterios de los aydara y menos todavía aquellos que realmente tienen potencial para que por ellos fluyan los arcanos conjuros con la fuerza con que lo hacían antaño. Y yo, a pesar de que todos ellos comenzaron su dedicación con años de ventaja respecto a ti, sé que tendrán que admitirte pronto en tal selecto club, pues poseo la certeza que cuentas con ese don necesario para que sea revitalizada en ti ésta antigua hechicería. _

_El camino hacia el que te incito, he de avisarte, no será fácil, especialmente al principio. Las prácticas que desarrollaron los aydara, sobre todo sus complejos ritos y sus experimentos alquímicos, son muy distintos a todos los campos mágicos que hasta ahora has conocido. En algunos casos tendrás que ir con extremo cuidado y ser prudente ante lo llamativo de algunas de sus más atrevidas y aventuradas especulaciones, pues no fueron pocos los magos que, en su tiempo, salieron lastimados de mil y un maneras, hasta la más terrible, por internarse más allá de su comprensión, sobrepasando en algunos casos los límites de las más primarias leyes que rigen nuestro mundo. Confió en que, aún en tu joven edad, cuentas con la suficiente sabiduría como para evitar los malos e imprudentes caminos que se abrirán ante ti. Al contrario, sé que resultarás fortalecida y que estarás así más preparada para cualquier reto que en el futuro puedas encontrarte._

_Suponiendo, como es de esperar, que carezcas en tu humilde biblioteca de lo necesario para iniciarte en los estudios que te recomiendo, y contando con que necesitarás una guía activa que te enseñé los principios de la magia aydara y, especialmente importante, el complicado mundo de sus runas e ideogramas, he de pedirte que, en cuanto te sea posible, vengas a Canterlot. Me he encargado de todas las disposiciones necesarias para que tengas acceso pleno y total a los fondos y recursos del Celestium, lugar donde recibirás unas primeras lecciones que luego, con tu talento, serán suficientes para que prosigas luego por tu cuenta. No has de preocuparte por las cuestiones mundanas de alojamiento y demás, ni para ti ni para nuestro querido Spike, también me he hecho cargo de ellas, encargando que dispusiesen un cuarto para vosotros en el ala residencial del mencionado centro. Por supuesto entendería que prefirieras aprovechar tu estadía aquí para disfrutar de un poco de vida familiar en casa de tus padres, por lo que no has de dudar en señalármelo, ya que no será un problema._

_Esperando verte pronto en Canterlot y deseando que todo siga transcurriendo en Ponyville con su acostumbrada y tranquila felicidad, tanto para ti como para tus amigas y el resto de mis queridos ciudadanos, me despido. Recibe un cordial y afectuoso saludo de tu maestra y amiga._

_Atentamente,_

_Princesa Celestia. _

Mientras la joven aprendiz leía lentamente y en detalle la nota de su mentora, su pequeño asistente, dejando de lado por un momento sus labores, se quedó contemplando, medio preocupado medio curioso, el inexpresivo rostro de su casi hermana, mordiéndose la lengua para no saltar impaciente a preguntarle sobre qué le decía la princesa en su misiva. Spike intuía que debía ser importante, pero su posición, frente a la unicornio, le impedía leerla y ésta no estaba muy comunicativa. Al fin, antes de que pudiera decidirse a hablar, ella reaccionó.

-¡Ah!-se asustó el pequeño dragón, casi cayéndose del taburete en que estaba encaramado, cuando Twilight le sorprendió con un agudo grito de emoción antes de comenzar a dar saltos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina mientras daba claras muestras de entusiasmo, luciendo una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Spike no recordaba casi cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto tan contenta y radiante-¡Vaya!... Supongo que al final eran buenas noticias.

-¡Buenísimas, Spike!-le contestó ella, deteniéndose con un gran esfuerzo junto a él. Parecía que de repente se encontraba totalmente despejada, como si el cansancio que hacia apenas unos minutos la embargaba visiblemente hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia-¡La princesa quiere que estudie la antigua y misteriosa magia de los aydara!-le contó rápidamente, deseosa de compartir cuanto antes aquello que la embargaba de felicidad.

-¡Oh, qué bien!...-le dijo, animado también, aunque al segundo, con expresión algo confusa, le preguntó:- ¿La magia de quién?

-¡De los aydara!-le respondió Twilight, volviendo a dar pequeños botes a su lado.

-Eh… Sí, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta porque no sé quienes son los aydara-intentó Spike hacerse entender.

-Oh…-suspiró la unicornio como si el bebe dragón le hubiera dicho que no se sabía la tabla del dos-Los aydara, por explicarlo de manera breve, fueron un grupo de unicornios que dirigieron e impulsaron, hace ya ocho siglos, la colonización de lo que hoy es la mayor parte del sur de Equestria, que ellos bautizaron con el nombre de Hiponia, además de contarse algunos de ellos entre los mayores y más poderosos magos que han existido. Todo comenzó poco después de la gran guerra de los dragones negros cuando, tras la retirada y la expulsión de las hordas de Atila "el Humo", de quien se decía que donde ponía la garra no volvía a crecer la hierba…

-Espera un segundo-le interrumpió Spike antes de que se emocionase y encarrilase demasiado-¿Estás segura de que esa es la manera breve?

-¡Ah…!-soltó Twilight otro bufido ante la molesta interrupción. No le gustaba nada que la interrumpieran cuando daba una explicación, y mucho menos para cuestionar lo que decía o el modo en que lo hacía-Bueno… La cosa es que las tierras al sur de Equestria quedaron desiertas y vacías y, con el apoyo y el permiso de la princesa Celestia, la sociedad de los aydara, que se dedicaban al principio sólo al estudio de la alquimia, se instalaron esos territorios. Al principio era algo temporal, sólo en busca de materias primas interesantes para el estudio, pero luego fueron aumentando sus colonias hasta el punto de contar al cabo de medio siglo con auténticas ciudades. Finalmente, se proclamaron independientes y crearon el ducado de Hiponia, que floreció durante dos siglos y medio, hasta que a la misteriosa muerte del decimoquinto duque, el país entró en una grave crisis, de la que no se sabe mucho, y poco después el lugar fue integrado en Equestria bajo la soberanía directa de la princesa Celestia. ¿He sido lo bastante breve ahora?-le preguntó, en parte molesta y en parte bromeando.

-Parece que sabes bastante de ellos.

-Bueno… No tanto, en realidad-le respondió ella, algo sonrojada, como siempre que la halagaban por su inteligencia-La verdad es que no sé mucho más de lo que te he dicho, y eso por haberlo leído hace tiempo ya en la "Historia universal de Equestria" de Winter Grastory…-sus ojos se iluminaron, sin duda por alguna idea que cruzó su mente-¡Oh! ¡Y la Princesa me ha dicho que tendré acceso pleno a la biblioteca y a los archivos del Celestium! ¡Ésta es realmente una gran oportunidad, una de las mejores cosas que me podían pasar!

-¡Ah, claro!... Y el Celestium… ¿Qué decías que era…?-se atrevió a preguntarle Spike a pesar de ser fulminado por Twilight con una mirada que le decía "No puedo creerme que no lo sepas, ¿cómo puede alguien no saber eso?".

-Es el mayor centro de erudición de toda Equestria, la academia a la que pertenecen todos los estudiosos de renombre que existen y la depositaria del mayor archivo de fuentes históricas que existe. ¡Es un templo dedicado al conocimiento!-exclamó la unicornio con claras señas de admiración-Si no me hubiera convertido en aprendiz personal de la Princesa, ser admitida en el Celestium sería la meta que habría perseguido en mi vida…-añadió, quedando perdida por unos segundos en su mente.

-Eh…-Spike realmente se encontraba algo perdido, sin saber si se suponía que tenía que decir o hacer algo en ese momento.

-¡Pero no hay tiempo que perder!-reaccionó de repente Twilight, volviendo a la realidad para acto seguido vaciar de un trago la media taza de café que aún sujetaba en su casco derecho y que ya estaba templado-Tengo que comprobar que libros tengo aquí que traten de los aydara y tú puedes ir haciendo nuestro equipaje.

-¿El equipaje?-le preguntó su asistente algo confuso.

-"Esperando verte pronto en Canterlot"-citó ella a modo de respuesta mientras le enseñaba la carta y le señalaba la línea con la pezuña-La Princesa quiere que me ponga con esto cuánto antes, y eso mismo voy a hacer… No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera, pero lleva bastante ropa. No quiero que tengamos que comprar allí nada que no sea imprescindible, ya sabes que todo es más caro en la capital.

Y, sin dar tiempo a Spike ni para abrir la boca, salió trotando de la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra. Éste suspiró mientras desde otra habitación le llegaba el cotidiano y conocido ruido que hacía Twilight al revolver los libros de las estanterías. Entonces, por curiosidad, cogió la carta de la princesa Celestia, que la unicornio había dejado sobre la mesa, y le echó un vistazo:

-Creo que no era lo único que la princesa te pidió, Twilight-no pudo evitar comentar al aire, dirigiendo una mirada a la ensalada que había preparado y que ya imaginaba que la unicornio había olvidado por completo.

• • •

Apenas una rendija de anaranjada luz crepuscular penetraba por la ventana entreabierta, dejando gran parte de la habitación envuelta en sombras, cuando la joven unicornio despertó. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo debía haber dormido pero, fuese el que fuese, lo primero que notó según iba recuperando la conciencia, era que se sentía demasiado débil incluso para levantarse. Se alivió un poco al ver que el dolor parecía haber desaparecido, pero aún percibía algunos de sus músculos, sobre todo sus patas, como si estuvieran entumecidos, victimas quizá de un esfuerzo excesivo. Trixie no tuvo ánimos suficientes para comprobar si podía o no moverse.

Se preguntó dónde estaría. Lo último que recordaba era haberse acercado a un edificio rojo, pasar por delante y tener ante sí tres pequeños escalones que conducían a un rústico porche de madera… Y, de repente, despertarse ya ahí. ¿Ahí, dónde? La joven unicornio estaba recostada sobre su lomo en una cómoda cama. Alguien le había colocado varias mantas encima y notaba como algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su costado, aunque en la frente, justo bajo el cuerno, descubrió que tenía también un paño con agua, que cayó sobre la almohada cuando se giró, más bien se dejo caer, sobre su flanco para intentar ver algo del cuarto donde estaba.

Aquella habitación no era muy grande y, de hecho, todo parecía pequeño. La misma cama en que estaba Trixie lo era, pues casi le parecía sentir como la cola rebosaba y caía por el borde al final. Enfrente de ella, al quedar acostada sobre su flanco derecho, vio un pequeño escritorio apoyado contra la pared y una silla a escala junto a ella. Una pequeña mochila descansaba sobre el primero, junto a lápices, ceras de colores y un desorden de folios, la mayoría, usados y garabateados. Algunos de aquellos aparecían colgados en la pared, luciendo dibujos que la unicornio no terminaba de reconocer. También decoraban la pared algunas fotos. En ella se retrataban varios ponies, ninguno de los cuales le sonaba de nada a Trixie. La que más aparecía era una en apariencia joven potrilla de pelaje amarillo limón y con la crin de un intenso rojo brillante. La maga no tardó en deducir que debía ser la propietaria del cuarto en que se encontraba.

Con algo de dificultad movió la pata delantera derecha y la llevó a su frente, para secarse unas gotas que sintió deslizarse amenazadoramente hacia sus ojos. Algo la hizo detener el gesto. En algunas partes de su pata, sobre todo entre la rodilla y el tobillo, le habían colocado varios vendajes, algunos de los cuales delataban aún la presencia de un evidente líquido rojizo. Trixie contemplaba aquella extremidad como si nunca la hubiera visto o fuera de otro pony. Allí donde no estaba cubierto, su pelaje volvía a ser enteramente de un tono gris azulado… Fuera quien fuera el que la hubiera ayudado parecía haberse tomado el tiempo y la molestia de limpiarle la mugre y la suciedad acumulada sobre su piel tras semanas mal viviendo a la intemperie. Un segundo después de darse cuenta se empezó a sentir molesta por ello, más que incómoda de imaginar que alguien hubiera estado manipulando su cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente.

El calor empezaba a resultarle enormemente molesto y cada vez más gotas de sudor aparecían recorriendo su cuerpo. Trixie se preguntó, enfadada, a qué clase de idiota se le habría ocurrido dejarla sepultada hasta bajo una gruesa colcha y una pesada manta de lana. Pensó en llamar a alguien, pero no sabía quieres eran los que la habían atendido y, a pesar de la ayuda recibida de sus cascos, no tenía tampoco ganas ni deseo alguno de conocerles. Cierta sensación de molestia en la garganta, además, le desaconsejaban de intentar siquiera alzar la voz.

Un breve, pero intenso y agudo dolor, la llenó por un momento por completo cuando intentó usar su magia para quitarse de encima algunas de las capas que la cubrían. No era ni lejos como el ataque que había sufrido al tocar con su cuerno la puerta, pero el tipo de sensación era parecida. Era evidente que aquello era una secuela de lo anterior. Por un momento Trixie dudo y sintió un terrible miedo que le corroyó las entrañas: ¿y si por culpa de aquello se quedaba sin poder hacer nunca más magia?

Desechó la idea rápidamente y se esforzó por que no volviera a su mente a atormentarla. No encontrando nada mejor que hacer o con lo que distraerse, paso a concentrarse en, con los mínimos movimientos posibles, quitarse de encima las pesadas mantas que la cubrían y que cada vez soportaba menos. Lentamente, no sin alguna molestia, logró volver a recostarse sobre el lomo y, desde esa posición, pudo agarrar la manta e ir empujándola hacia el suelo. Al principio era difícil, pero cuando llevaba casi la mitad, el resto la siguió hacia el suelo con rapidez. Con demasiada rapidez.

Un fuerte sonido resonó de repente por toda la habitación. Trixie no imaginaba que podía haber sido, pero parecía que algo que había estado encima de la cama se había caído al suelo junto con las mantas. La unicornio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si alguien más habría oído el ruido, pues a los poco segundos le llegó el sonido de unas pisadas que, claramente, se acercaban al cuarto en que ella estaba. No estaba segura de qué sentía, si nervios, vergüenza o, incluso, miedo, pero reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo para mostrase lo más serena e impasible posible a quien fuere que entrase. Cuando la puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió dio paso a una pony anaranjada de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y que llevaba lo que a Trixie la pareció una especie de sombrero vaquero. A la maga le parecía recordar haberla visto antes, pero en ese momento no era capaz de ubicarla en su memoria.

-¡Vaya! Me alegra ver que por fin has despertado-le dijo aquella con lo que parecía una sonrisa sincera y una mirada de alivio en sus ojos verdes-Por un momento nos has tenido preocupados-añadió mientras recogía las mantas y las dejaba un tanto amontonadas encima de un arcón cercano-¿Estás segura de que no tienes frío?-le preguntó al observar como el cuerpo de la unicornio, cubierto en ese momento ya sólo por una sencilla sábana, empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

Un poco a disgusto, Trixie no pudo sino asentir y permitir que la pony anaranjada, cuya cutie mark vio en ese momento que tenía la apariencia de tres manzanas, la volviera a cubrir. Aunque el calor era agobiante, era mejor que el escalofriante frío que, repentinamente, la había invadido al destaparse. No entendía del todo que le había pasado, pero estaba claro que no era nada bueno. Entonces, con un rápido gesto que a la unicornio le pareció bastante molesto, la rubia posó suavemente su casco derecho sobre su frente.

-La fiebre te ha bajado, pero aún tienes la temperatura muy alta-le dijo aquella, retirando la pezuña para, a continuación, tomar el paño que seguía sobre la almohada, humedecerlo en un cubo con agua que sacó de debajo de la cama y volver a ponérselo sobre la cabeza-Si te encuentras con ánimo para comer algo, mi abuela ha preparado un caldo que te sentaría muy bien, ¿quieres un poco?

La azulada unicornio se encontraba algo confusa y pérdida. ¿Por qué la estaba tratando con tantas atenciones si no la conocía de nada? Además de que debía haberle sido evidente que no tenía recursos, ni un solo bit, por lo que sería ridículo por su parte que esperase alguna recibir alguna compensación por su ayuda. Durante un momento se quedó observando a aquella extraña pony que a su vez la miraba con lo que parecía genuino interés. Realmente Trixie estaba segura de que se había topado con ella antes, pero algo en su interior le decía que, fuesen las que fuesen las circunstancias en que se hubieran encontrado, no era probable que sirviesen para explicar por qué se comportaba con aquella aparente amabilidad. Suspiró pesadamente. En cualquier caso, recapacitó, necesitaba cierta información.

-¿Dónde estoy?-logró, no sin esfuerzo, arrancar esas dos palabras, casi un susurro, a su dolorida garganta-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, la respuesta es fácil: En Sweet Apple Acres, la tierra donde se producen las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria-le respondió, con un deje de orgullo en la voz-En cuanto a cómo llegaste, bueno, eso no lo sabemos. Lo único que puedo decirte es que anoche un fuerte golpe nos despertó a mis familiares y yo y que cuando salimos al porche para investigar que había sido te encontramos tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Oh…-se limitó a musitar la unicornio mientras contrastaba lo que le había dicho aquella con sus propios y ahora un poco menos difusos recuerdos.

-La verdad es que no tenías muy buen aspecto-le siguió contando la rubia, ante el silencio de su interlocutora-Estabas herida y tu pelaje estaba manchado por todas partes de sangre, barro y polvo. Llegamos a pensar que estabas moribunda, pero cuando el doctor llegó y te examinó nos dijo que la mayor parte de tus lesiones eran cortes superficiales y que lo único que podía ser preocupante era la fiebre y que ésta debería remitir tras unos días de descanso, si guardabas cama y te cuidabas un poco… Cosa que por tu aspecto no has estado haciendo últimamente. Y la verdad es que tengo que preguntártelo… ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Trixie? Pareciera que has estado viviendo debajo de un puente o algo.

-¡Ajá!-logró exclamar ésta-Algo me decía que te había visto antes… ¿De qué conoces tú a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?

-¡Buf!-bufó molesta la pony del sombrero-Supongo que ya estabas tardando…-hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza-Respecto a "de qué" te conozco, ¿es que de verdad no me has reconocido?-le preguntó, a lo que la unicornio le respondió con una mirada que evidenciaba que no-Pues te diré que en uno de tus shows te reíste de mí y de varias amigas mías, y no voy a decir más porque prefiero no recordarlo-le aclaró, no sin mostrar un poco de fastidio.

-Ni idea-se encogió de hombros Trixie-Supongo que no dejaríais demasiado impresionada a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, que para algo es la hechicera más…-cortó en seco sus palabras cuándo se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba, había una aparente contradicción en lo que había escuchado-…Un momento…Y, si la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se rió de ti y te humilló… ¿Por qué la has ayudado?-le preguntó, suspicaz, pues realmente aquello le parecía inconcebible a la unicornio.

-Un Apple nunca deja tirado a alguien que necesita ayuda-le respondió de forma seca.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie nunca ha requerido auxilio ni caridad-le replicó ésta con un tono crecientemente hostil-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie puede permitirse pagar por todos los gastos, no necesita ni quiere tener deudas con nadie.

-No hemos hecho esto por dinero-el tono de la rubia evidenciaba también cierto enfado-Además de que no creo que estés en disposición de pagar nada. No creo que tengas siquiera un empleo o una forma de ganas unas monedas, si es que tus farsas…, quiero decir, tus espectáculos ambulantes eran lo único que sabías hacer.

-¡Mis espectáculos no tienen nada de farsa!

-¡Ya! ¿Y tampoco era mentira tu historia de cómo derrotaste a la osa mayor, eh? Ya todos vimos lo que de verdad eras capaz o, mejor dicho, lo de en realidad eres totalmente incapaz de hacer.

Trixie, aún resentida por lo que oía, se sintió incapaz de hallar algo con lo que pudiera responder a eso, por lo que, decidida a ignorar a la rubia, se esforzó para quedar recostada sobre su flanco izquierdo, mirando hacia la pared y ofreciéndole únicamente la visión de su lomo a aquella que se había atrevido a enfadarla de esa forma.

La pony rubia suspiró y, al instante, se sintió un poco arrepentida por lo que acababa de decir. "Realmente no era el momento adecuado para sacar a relucir aquello", pensó. Ahora tendría que intentar arreglarlo, de alguna manera…

-¡Hola, Applejack!-le sobresaltó una alegre y aguda voz.

-¡Pinkie!-se sorprendió aquella de ver a la pony rosada entrar en la habitación y, con un par de saltos, subirse sin más sobre la cama, quedando de pie al lado de Trixie-Primero, ¿qué haces aquí?; y segundo, baja de ahí ahora mismo-le ordenó, haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para no perder los nervios. Sabía que su amiga era "diferente" y que hacía cosas como aquella sin mala intención.

-¡Oh, pues verás…!-se giró hacia ella pero sin bajar-Es que está mañana, cuando después del desayuno, en que me tomado unos ricos y crujientes cereales de chocolate además de un jugoso vaso de zumo de naranja y unas maravillosas tostadas de mermelada de fresa-se detuvo un breve segundo para relamerse-, pues salí como todas las mañanas a dar un paseo por Ponyville antes de tener que empezar a trabajar y no pude evitar fijarme que las persianas del dormitorio de la casa del doctor Healshy estaban cerradas, lo que no es común, ya que en los días laborales se levanta temprano y las deja abiertas para que les entré luz a los tres geranios que tiene en sendas macetas por el lado interno de la ventana. A raíz de ahí pensé qué razones podría tener para no haberlo hecho, por lo que entré en su casa por si necesitaba ayuda, pero no le pasaba nada, sólo estaba durmiendo. Como vi que su maletín estaba dejado en el suelo contra el armario en lugar de en su sitio habitual, sobre el escritorio, deduje que por la noche había tenido que ir a acudir a alguna urgencia. Eso me preocupo mucho porque, ¿y si alguno de mis amigos lo estaba pasando mal? Tenía, por tanto, el deber y la obligación de ir a animarlo. Entonces, para averiguar quien era, fui a la farmacia y allí me enteré de que tu hermano se pasó temprano para comprar algunas cosas, por lo que me asusté, pensando qué quizá serías tú la paciente, o tu hermanita o tu abuela. Ha sido un día largo y angustioso –puso cara de sufrimiento-, aunque no pude venir antes por tener que trabajar, ya sabes. Me enteré, sin embargo, de lo que había pasado cuando vi a Apple Bloom cuando salía del colegio y le pregunté y ella me contó lo de Trixie, que la habías encontrado en el porche muy mal y que tenía fiebre y aspecto de haberlo pasado muy mal, y claro, ¡no podía hacer otra cosa que venir!, ¡la pobre me necesita! Además de que la última vez que estuvo en Ponyville no me dio tiempo a hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, ¡¿te lo puedes creer?!, y aunque fue un poco desagradable tendría que habérsela hecho… Quizá fue desagradable porque no le hicimos una fiesta. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Eh…-Applejack intentaba asimilar todo lo que su amiga había dicho en medio minuto a toda velocidad-No creo que fuera por eso, terroncito-fue lo único que llegó a atinar a decir.

-¿Tú crees?-pareció animarse por la respuesta de su amiga-¡Claro que lo crees! Tú no mentirías, por supuesto, por algo eres la portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

-Sí, bueno,…, esto, oye, Pinkie.

-¿Sí, Applejack?

-¿Puedes bajarte ya de la cama?

-¡Okey dokey lokey!-asintió ella.

-Esto,.., Trixie, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Applejack, un poco inquieta por el prolongado y extraño silencio de la unicornio, mientras se acercaba a ella, que seguía recostada mirando hacia la pared.

-Sólo está durmiendo-le dijo Pinkie, tranquilizándola-¡Y qué pena! Le había traído unos cupcakes para que se los comiera-añadió, sacando de alguna manera de la nada una bandeja con una media docena de dulces de diversos aspectos y colores-Los traje variados porque, como no sabía qué sabores son sus preferidos…-y sin más preámbulos procedió ella misma a engullir uno-¡Oh! ¡El de chocolate blanco estaba genial!

• • •

A diferencia de lo que solía ser habitual, el ordenado despacho del profesor Knowling se encontraba inmerso en un pequeño caos. Sobre el escritorio, la mesa de trabajo, las sillas, sobre el mismo suelo se amontonaban en altas y desequilibradas pilas los volúmenes y los libros. Brown, encaramado a una escalerilla a fin de alcanzar los niveles más altos de la estantería que ceñía uno de los muros de su lugar de trabajo, continuaba, a pesar del cansancio y de la creciente irritación, con lo que llevaba haciendo ya horas: sacaba un tomo de su estante, buscaba en vano la referencia que necesitaba y, al no encontrarla, dejaba con su magia el libro en el primer lugar que, según por donde estuviera más a casco encontrara.

El reloj de pared situado al otro lado sonó con un estruendoso sonido señalando que ya eran las ocho de la noche. Por cualquiera de las dos ventanas que había a uno y otro lado del mismo se podía comprobar que, en efecto, el cielo había oscurecido y que el sol hacía ya un rato que se había retirado. Knowling suspiró, irritado, frustrado y cansado tras haber invertido todo aquel día en vano en una infructuosa búsqueda.

Bajo lentamente, esquivando los grupos de libros apilados sobre el suelo y aquellos que se habían caído, desparramándose sobre él. No se sentía con ganas ni le apetecía ponerse a ordenar el jaleo que había organizado. Todo para nada. En ninguno de los libros que se habían escrito sobre los aydara, ni siquiera en los más completos manuales de arqueología en que se enumeraban hasta los yacimientos más pequeños y los asentamientos más breves e insignificantes, había encontrado mencionado el supuesto lugar en que, si había realizado correctamente el conjuro, debió quedar oculto el quinto fragmento del Adendor.

Empezaba a sentir que le dolía la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo si no tenía ningún indicio que le dijera por dónde tenía que buscar? Cada vez le parecía más convincente la idea de que, por alguna razón, el hechizo le había salido mal y que debía ignorar la ubicación obtenida por él… Pero, por otro lado, algo, su instinto, le indicaba lo contrario, a pesar de no tener ninguna pista que avalara esa creencia. Estaba pensando en ello cuando, de improviso, alguien llamó a la puerta:

-Adelante-permitió, intentando que su voz sonara neutra, a pesar de que no le apetecía para nada hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué tal, Brown? Ya veo que has estado ocupado-le saludó un unicornio de pelaje azul turquesa y crin blanca, cuya cutie mark tenía la forma de un libro abierto sobre una estrella dorada-Y no te vendría a molestar…-siguió diciendo-…si no fuera algo importante.

Knowling le echó una mirada de reojo a su colega y, en teoría, superior, pues Bluebook Knightley ejercía en esos momentos como miembro director del consejo rector del Celestium. No podía imaginar que sería eso tan supuestamente importante, pero supuso que sería en el fondo alguna tontería que quisiera que hiciera… Y en ese momento él no tenía tiempo para perderlo en alguno de los absurdos caprichos que a veces el director le pedía.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante?-le espetó sin más-Estos días voy a estar muy ocupado… Tengo una importante investigación entre manos.

-Se trata de una petición especial de Su Alteza, de la mismísima princesa Celestia-se limitó a indicarle Bluebook.

-¿De la Princesa?-a pesar de estar medio molesto y medio cansado tras un largo día, Brown no pudo dejar de manifestar su sorpresa. ¿Qué podría querer Celestia y por qué el director Knightley acudía por ello a él? Algo le daba mala espina.

-Como no quiero robarte mucho tiempo, te lo diré con claridad. La princesa quiere que ayudes a su aprendiz estrella, Twilight Sparkle, iniciándola en los secretos de la magia aydara. No sé a qué viene ese repentino interés, pero desde luego no he considerado prudente el darle una negativa…

-¿La princesa quiere que yo –resaltó el pronombre- instruya a su aprendiz?

-Bueno… Para ser sinceros, no ha dicho nombres ni ha mencionado a nadie, pero tú eres reconocido como el mayor experto en ese campo, así que, bueno, es de suponer que eres el más indicado para ello.

-Pues vas a tener que buscar a otro-le replicó con la negativa más escueta pero contundente que se le ocurrió-Voy a estar demasiado atareado, como te he dicho, como para poder perder el tiempo instruyendo a una estudiante, por mucho que sea la favorita de la princesa Celestia… Además, para una mera iniciación puedes recurrir a otros cuyo tiempo sea menos valioso… Como Churend.

-¿De verdad te vas a negar? Es una buena oportunidad para prestar un importante servicio a la misma Corona, de demostrar que también, aunque sea sólo a veces, nuestra labor tiene alguna utilidad práctica.

-No tengo nada que demostrar nada a nadie.

-Además, serían sólo unos días, quizá un par de semanas o un mes a lo sumo… Lo bastante para que esa tal Sparkle pueda volver a su casa en Ponyville y seguir con el aprendizaje por su cuenta, y…

-¿A su casa en donde?-le interrumpió, repentinamente interesado Knowling.

-En Ponyville-le respondió, sin poder imaginar qué interés podía tener su interlocutor en ello.

"Ponyville", pensó para sus adentros Brown… Ese nombre había resonado muchas veces en su mente en las últimas veinticuatro horas, dado que, si no se equivocaba, era en ese momento lo más cercano que existía cerca del yacimiento fantasma que se había pasado todo el día buscando.

-Es una de esos pequeños y rústicos pueblos que pueden encontrarse rodeando Canterlot-se encogió de hombros Knightley, que no tenía ni idea de qué podía tener de especial para que alguien preguntara por él.

-Bueno…-Knowling fingió recapacitar-Digamos que puedo estar dispuesto a supervisar el aprendizaje de la predilecta de "Su Alteza"-dijo no sin cierto tono burlón-Pero delegaré la mayor parte del trabajo en uno de mis ayudantes de confianza, en Dremtly, él se podrá encargar de esta tarea, seguro.

-¿En Dremtly?-se sorprendió el director al oír tal propuesta-¿No es muy joven para una tarea así? Sé que es excepcionalmente brillante, especialmente con el complicado tema de las runas y los ideogramas aydara pero… Y más si tenemos en cuenta su carácter… No sé si esa es una buena idea.

-Yo sí lo sé-le cortó Brown-Y es la más satisfactoria para todos-afirmó con rotundidad.


	4. 4 Despertando

**Capítulo 4. Despertando**

El leve sonido de las bisagras, al abrirse lentamente la puerta, fue suficiente para quebrar el entonces frágil sueño de la unicornio. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que el pequeño cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras y que ni siquiera por la ventana podía filtrarse nada de luz, seguramente al ser aún de noche. Y, sin embargo, al menos había alguien despierto y levantado en la casa. El sonido de unas pausadas pisadas delató que al menos un pony había entrado en la habitación.

Un casco se posó suavemente sobre su hombro, agitándola un poco, a fin de despertarla. Al principio, Trixie pensó en ignorar aquel gesto. Aunque se sentía algo mejor, no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse, y menos a unas horas tan tempranas como imaginaba que eran. Pero, no obstante su aparente indiferencia, la pezuña que tenía sobre su costado no hizo si no aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos, buscando provocar una clara reacción.

-¡Eh, Trixie!-escuchó un leve susurro-Trixie, despierta.

Finalmente, aunque no sin disgusto, la joven maga abrió los ojos para encontrarse ante sí a la pony rubia del día anterior que, al observar que había reaccionado ya a su llamada, bajó su pata al suelo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras esta linda mañana?-le preguntó, mantenido un tono de voz bajo, como si estuviera compartiendo con ella un secreto que no quisiera que nadie más escuchase-He pensado que, si te encuentras mejor, estaría bien que bajaras a desayunar con nosotros. Imagino que estarás hambrienta. Además, no creo que sea bueno que te pases tanto tiempo en la cama o se te entumecerán los músculos y luego te será más difícil recuperarte.

A Trixie no le hacía demasiada ilusión ir a comer con aquella rubia y con los otros ponies que estuvieran incluidos en ese "nosotros", pero la mención del desayuno le hizo recordar que, efectivamente, hacía ya muchas horas desde que no comía nada, muchos días de hecho desde que tomó algo decente. Sí. Estaba hambrienta, muy hambrienta. En su fuero interno decidió que podría soportar la compañía a cambio de llevarse algo bueno al estomago.

-Bueno…-musitó, a modo de respuesta, mientras se esforzaba por apartar las mantas de encima suyo y por ponerse en pie. Le costaba algo moverse y se sentía como si fuera una especie de locomotora que tuviera que tirar de un pesado e inerte cuerpo. "Al menos", pensó, "ya no siento como si caminara sobre cuchillos, como al escapar de aquel monstruo de la cueva".

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó la otra, al ver como temblaba ligeramente al querer quedarse parada-Si te hace falta, puedo traerte uno de los andadores de mi abuela, para que te apoyes.

-La gran y poderosa Trixie no necesita nada de eso-le replicó con tono ofendida mientras daba un par de pasos tambaleantes hacia la puerta. Al girar la cabeza para revisar su propio cuerpo pudo observar como, por sus costados y por sus patas, había otros vendajes parecidos a los que vio el día anterior en su pata delantera. Su interlocutora captó su mirada:

-Como te dije ayer, cuando te encontramos tenías muchas marcas, cortes y hematomas, pero nada grave. Además, las limpiamos y desinfectamos, por lo que no debes preocuparte por nada.

-Ya…-se limitó a asentir la unicornio.

-Y la fiebre parece haber bajado-como el día anterior y sin pedir tampoco permiso, le puso el casco en la frente-Aunque no está desaparecida del todo y es mejor que tomemos precauciones-y, sin decir nada más, giró un momento la cabeza, para coger algo que llevaba sobre su lomo, y cuándo volvió a mirar a Trixie, sujetaba con su boca una especie de prenda-Así que ponte esta bata, no vayas a coger frío-le instó.

-No hace falta que trates a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie como si fuera una niña-se quejó ésta mientras, no obstante, aceptaba y se ponía la bata. A regañadientes admitió mentalmente que se sentía cómoda y mejor con ella puesta.

-Lo que tú digas-fue lo único que pronunció Applejack ante aquella salida-…Bueno, sígueme, e intenta ir con cuidado, mi hermana pequeña todavía está acostada-le pidió, acercándose hasta la puerta del cuarto y abriéndola, dispuesta a salir.

La unicornio sólo asintió, todavía andando con cierta pesada rigidez al seguir a la pony terrestre fuera del cuarto y por un estrecho pasillo que conducía a unas pequeñas escaleras. Por las ventanas pudo comprobar, como había supuesto, que aún era de noche, y que la Luna aún brillaba en el cielo, iluminando parcialmente lo que parecía un campo arborícola. "Qué bien", pensó, sarcástica, "tenía que ir a parar a una granja".

Tras bajar por la escalera y por una puerta llegaron a la cocina. Quizá no era tan pequeña como parecía, pero con las encimeras y demás muebles que se agolpaban ciñendo los muros y con la gran y rústica mesa que ocupaba, rodeada de sillas, gran parte del centro, a Trixie se le antojó diminuta y agobiante. Uno de los asientos era ocupado por un gran potro rojo, que se tomaba pausadamente una taza de café y algo que parecía un plato de avena con zanahorias.

-Buenos días, Big Mac-saludó alegre la pony naranja al semental, que se limitó a asentir a modo de respuesta-Ven, Trixie-le indicó una silla para que se sentara, cosa que hizo con calma mientras la otra se movía por la cocina, pareciendo muy atareada en preparar algo-Te serviré una taza de café-le dijo mientras, en efecto, vertía café de una vieja cafetera a una taza blanquecina que tenía dibujadas varias manzanas en su contorno-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? Tenemos avena, heno, muffins o, también, te puedo hacer un par de tostadas con mantequilla o, mejor, con mermelada de manzana. Hay, además, bizcocho de manzana y pastel de manzana. Y manzanas…-y según enumeraba cada cosa, llevaba una bandeja, un plato o un tarro de algún estante o armario a la mesa, hasta que ésta quedó totalmente cubierta por todo tipo de comida-Puedes elegir lo que quieras-concluyó.

Trixie se encontraba un tanto sorprendida y un poco incomodada ante tanto ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, sintiendo que lo más sensato era no ser demasiado descortés y, dado que tenía bastante hambre, a pesar de sentirse algo cohibida no dudó en coger una de las tostadas, untarla con mermelada, y llevársela a los labios para darle un primer bocado. Lo cierto es que tenía que admitir que estaba realmente deliciosa.

-¿Está buena, verdad?-no le pasó inadvertida su expresión a Applejack-Y es que es casera-dijo con orgullo-Hecha con nuestras propias manzanas, las mejores de…-se interrumpió al ver como una anciana pony, andando perezosamente y con algo de dificultad, entraba en la cocina-¡Oh, abuela!, ¿qué hace levantada tan pronto?

-¿Qué dices, terroncito?-le preguntó aquella, acercándose a su nieta.

-Qué es muy temprano y que debería seguir durmiendo-le repitió aquella, subiendo un poco la voz.

-"Al pony que madruga, Celestia le ayuda"-se limitó a replicarle la anciana, pasando a su lado para ir a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa-Alcánzame un trozo de bizcocho, querido-le pidió a su nieto, que procedió a pasárselo.

-Ya, pero también dicen…-Applejack no se había dado por vecina-"No porque pronto te levantes, Celestia saca el sol antes", y a su edad…

-Tengo edad para que ninguna potrillo me tenga que decir cuándo debo levantarme o acostarme-le interrumpió ella, procediendo después a ignorarla mientras daba pequeños mordiscos al bizcocho. De repente, pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la unicornio, a quien por un momento se quedó mirando, recorriendo con su algo debilitada vista las facciones de Trixie hasta hacerla sentir incómoda, como si intentará reconocerla en vano-… ¡Oh!-abrió los ojos, sorprendida-¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que Sugary había venido de visita? ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, sobrina!

-¿Eh?-reaccionó, extrañada, Trixie.

-No, abuela-intervino Applejack-Ella no es Sugary. Fíjese bien y se dará cuenta.

-¿Cómo qué no lo es…?-la anciana pony parecía confundida pero, tras examinar durante otro buen rato a la unicornio, se convenció de que su nieta decía la verdad-¡Oh! Ya me extrañaba que hubiera venido así, tan de repente, desde Candy Apple Farm… ¿Y tú quien eres, querida?-le preguntó, amablemente.

-Se llama Trixie-contestó la pony rubia por ella, queriendo evitar una pomposa presentación por parte de la maga.

-¡Ah, Trixie, claro!-asintió Smith como si aquella fuera toda la información que necesitaba-… ¿Y de quién dices que eres, manzanita?

-No es de la familia, abuela. Sólo una pony que estaba de paso por Ponyville y que necesitaba ayuda, por eso la hemos acogido por unos días.

-¡Ah!.. Entiendo,…, pues cosa buena es eso…-se volvió hacia la unicornio-Coge un trozo de bizcocho-le recomendó-Ha salido muy rico y esponjoso y tú estás muy delgada, querida. Necesitas comer más-sentenció-Y tú también, Applejack, siéntate y desayuna. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

Trixie decidió mantenerse al margen de lo que consideró las extravagancias propias de una pony de cierta edad, aunque siguió su recomendación y cogió un trozo de bizcocho. Sentándose al lado de su abuela, Applejack le dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada que parecían querer disculparse en nombre de su pariente.

-Y después prueba el pastel. Todo hecho con manzanas de nuestra granja-le siguió animando la anciana-Y, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Se dedica a la magia, abuela-volvió a responder Applejack por ella.

-Applejack, manzanita, creo que tu amiga es perfectamente capaz de hablar por sí misma, ¿o no?-le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie puede hablar por sí misma, por supuesto-le respondió ésta.

-¿Lo ves?-le señaló Smith a su nieta, que se sintió un poco aliviada la ver que a su abuela no le había extrañado ni parecido rara la forma de expresarse de la unicornio, puesto que siguió hablando con ella con normalidad-¿Y qué haces por Ponyville, querida?

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie se dedica a la magia. Ella es la mejor hechicera de toda Equestria y lo demuestra en sus magníficos e increíbles espectáculos de la más genial hechicería-se permitió presumir delante de la anciana, aunque en el fondo se sintió mal, casi como si estuviera sucia, al decirlo. No le molestaba el hecho de estar mintiendo, dado que el engaño había sido parte esencial en su show, si no el recuerdo y la evidencia de que aquello de lo que hablaba, por culpa de una odiosa unicornio lavanda, había quedado para siempre sepultado en el pasado.

-¡Oh, magia!... ¿Cómo la joven Twilight?-le preguntó a su nieta, que observó de reojo como, por un segundo, Trixie apenas pudo contener un gesto de enfado.

-Algo parecido, abuela-le dijo Applejack, dirigiéndole a Trixie una mirada suplicante que le decía: "Por favor, déjalo pasar".

-La joven Twilight es una muy buena pony-siguió, ajena a lo que pasaba entre las otras dos, Smith-Muy agradable y muy lista-la alabó-Tú también pareces una pony simpática-le dijo a Trixie, que se sintió extrañada, sin saber qué responder o si tenía que responder siquiera. Nunca la habían halagado de esa forma, sólo conocía las aclamaciones de los fan, siempre algo exageradas –cosa que le agradaba- sobre sus habilidades mágicas, nunca elogios a su forma de ser.

Al pensar en sus capacidades mágicas, recordó de repente el incidente frente a la misteriosa puerta y el dolor que, después, había sentido al intentar hacer la más mínima magia. Queriendo comprobar si aquel bloqueo persistía, recorrió la mesa con la mirada y, eligiendo un muffin como sujeto de prueba, intentó atraerlo hacía sí.

Un agudo dolor, aunque ligeramente más leve que el del día anterior, le embargó al intentarlo, pero ella no cedió al primer obstáculo y se concentró, decidida, en aquel pequeño postre horneado. Con gran esfuerzo y sin que en ningún momento cesará o se redujera la especie de pinchazo que presionaba sobre su cabeza, logró elevar un poco el dulce y llevarlo hasta sus pezuñas. Al tenerlo ante sí, lo soltó y una grata sensación de alivio la envolvió, no sólo porque el dolor acabó en ese mismo instante, sino también porque se había asegurado que, en contra de lo que había temido, seguía pudiendo hacer magia.

¿Por qué…? ¿Qué había sido aquella corriente que la fulminó de una manera tan brutal? ¿Qué relación tendría con lo que sintió cruzar a su lado pocos minutos antes? Se trataba de energías misteriosas, muy distintas a cualquier otra cosa que conociera… Quizá tras aquella puerta se escondiera algo grande, presentía que se cobijaba allí un poder inmenso, quizá el poder suficiente para que ella, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, recuperara su nombre, para que pudiera vengarse y destrozar a su odiada enemiga… "En cualquier caso", pensó, diciéndose a sí misma mientras no podía contener una maliciosa sonrisa, "será mejor que me reserve el misterio de esa extraña puerta… No va a arriesgarse la Gran y Poderosa Trixie a que esa miserable se le adelante y le robe lo que le corresponde".

-Trixie, ¡Trixie!-el casco de Applejack, agitándola nuevamente por el hombro, la sacó de sus ensoñaciones-¿Me escuchas?

-¿Qué, qué pasa?-le preguntó, confundida, encontrándose con la mirada interrogante de la granjera rubia, que en ese momento parecía que era la única que quedaba en la cocina con ella.

-Te estaba hablando y no me escuchabas-le explicó ésta.

-¡Oh!... ¡Ah, sí!... La Gran y Poderosa…

-¡Sí, sí!-le cortó Applejack-Mira, sólo te decía que mi hermano y yo nos tenemos que poner manos a la obra con el trabajo, que puedes salir a pasear un rato si te apetece o volver a acostarte. En cualquier caso, el doctor Healshy dijo que no debías hacer esfuerzos, así que no te canses demasiado.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes-le espetó-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ya sabe todo eso.

-Por cierto…Quería decirte una cosa…-Applejack agachó de repente la cabeza, quedando sus ojos verdes ocultos por la sombra del ala de su sombrero, gesto que sorprendió a la unicornio-…He estado pensando y, lo que te dije ayer,…, bueno, no fue muy educado. Lo siento.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ya lo sabe-comenzó a replicarle en un tono altivo para, acto seguido, pasar a otro distinto. Había desayunado mejor que en muchas semanas y se sentía dispuesta a ser "magnánima" con una arrepentida y simple granjera-…Y por eso no te lo tendrá en cuenta-dijo sencillamente-Esta vez.

Applejack la miró por un momento con cierta sorpresa. Aún no desprovista de altivez, la contestación de la unicornio había sido mucho más amable de lo que se había temido. Quizá había una buena pony en el fondo de Trixie…Muy al fondo.

• • •

Con un último esfuerzo el joven dragoncito logró subir y depositar la vieja maquina de coser sobre la mesa del desván, para acto seguido quitarse las gotas de sudor que bañaban su frente. Pero no se sentía cansado, a pesar de todo el trabajo de aquellas horas. Nunca se agotaba cuando se trataba de hacerle un favor a ella…

Apurado por si le tenía alguna otra labor preparada, descendió presuroso hasta la planta baja, donde la blanquecina unicornio le esperaba, inesperadamente para él, con lo que parecían dos cestas para un picnic acomodadas sobre sus flancos. Al verle acercarse le dirigió una de sus encantadoras miradas con sus ojos celestes y le dedicó una amplia y radiante sonrisa, lo que hizo que Spike sintiera acelerarse el sonido de su corazón.

-¡Oh, mi Spike-Wikey!-le dijo con tono angustiado-He pensado que, después de tan arduas labores…-se lleva dramáticamente la pata a la frente como si ella misma estuviera exhausta-…podríamos relajarnos un poco, tomando el sol y comiendo algo en un agradable tentempié campestre.

-¡Desde luego, Rarity!-asintió él, emocionado por la idea-Yo, lo que tú quieras.

-Así me gusta, sí-asintió ella, sonriendo satisfecha ante la sin duda anticipada respuesta del dragón, mientras, sin esperar un segundo más, se dirigía a la puerta de la boutique.

-¡Espera!-se le acercó Spike, en parte preocupado y en parte por querer hacer méritos-¿No prefieres que lleve yo todo eso?-señaló las dos pequeñas cestas que llevaba la unicornio. Ella rió levemente, con una suave carcajada cristalina que al dragoncito le parecía suave música.

-¡Oh, mi fiel y leal caballero!-le acarició levemente la cabeza con su pezuña derecha-No te preocupes por eso… No son muy pesadas y, aunque no sea Applejack, no soy tan frágil como parezco. Ya lo sabes-le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-¡Oh, claro!-asintió Spike.

-De hecho-volvió a mirarle, observándole como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto-Soy yo la que debería mostrar mi educación-dijo en tono preocupado-Después de todo lo que te he pedido te sentirás cansado… Tus patitas estarán hartas de caminar.

-¡Oh, no…!-quiso replicarle, temiendo fuera a suspender el picnic con la misma rapidez e improvisación con los que lo había propuesto, pero la unicornio no tenía eso en mente. Antes de que el dragón pudiera decir nada más, sintió como una aureola mágica de un suave tono celeste le envolvía, rodeándole, y le levantaba como si no pesara nada para ir a depositarlo en el suave y confortable lomo de Rarity.

-¡Acomódate, mi Spike-Wikey!-le animo ésta, saliendo de la tienda y, tras cerrar la puerta, emprendiendo el camino hacia el cercano parque.

Spike se sentía incapaz de articular palabra, casi de pensar. Sólo quería disfrutar de aquel momento, de aquella sensación… Estaba acostumbrado a ir sobre Twilight, pero aquello era muy, muy diferente. El pelaje de Rarity era con mucho más sedoso y delicado, su lomo era más estilizado y al compás de sus movimientos hacía llegar a su nariz el fragante aroma de un exquisito perfume.

Se inclinó un poco y, no sin algo de duda, puso las palmas de sus garras en los costados de la unicornio para agarrarse. No le gustaba pensar que se estaba aprovechando de aquella circunstancia, pero aquello era tan inusual que algo en su interior le dijo que no podía desechar la ocasión. Intentando pasar desapercibido acarició levemente los costados de Rarity, como fingiendo que buscaba la mejor forma de sostenerse. Al principio sus movimientos fueron parcos, pero el silencio de ella, que parecía trotar con total indiferencia a lo que él hacía sobre su lomo, le dio valor para ir más allá. Aunque, puesto que llegaron relativamente pronto a su destino, no tuvo ocasión de sobrepasarse. Eso le hizo, por una parte, lamentarlo, y, por otra, agradecer que tal tentación hubiera terminado.

Al llegar a la zona del parque adecuada, Rarity, usando su magia, lo dispuso todo en seguida. Una amplia y gruesa tela a cuadros azules y blancos salió de una cesta y, desplegándose, cubrió una parte del césped, mientras de la otra canasta salían, colocándose en orden sobre ésta, dulces diversos, varias gemas y un par de envases de zumo de uva, el favorito de la unicornio y, según le había dicho Spike, también de él. Ella, no sin cuidado, procedió a sentarse en uno de los lados, que había dejado con toda intención despejado para ello. El dragoncito, pensando en respetar su espacio, se dirigió al lado opuesto pero, como antes, ella le rodeo otra vez con un hechizo y, nuevamente riendo, le colocó a su lado:

-¿A dónde ibas a sentarte, mi querido Spike, si te he preparado este sitio estupendo?-le preguntó, dedicándole otra de sus sonrisas y una mirada que, por un momento, a Spike le pareció… ¿Seductora?-Aquí, para que puedas alcanzar bien las gemas que he traído para ti… Bien cerquita de mí, mi Spike-Wikey-añadió, inclinándose hacia él.

-…-el pobre dragoncito no sabía controlar la riada de emociones que, de repente, se desató en su interior. Tampoco estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando… Quería creer que era lo que parecía evidente, pero temía equivocarse y meter la pata de forma terrible.

-¿O es que no te gusta estar cerca de mí?-le inquirió ella con tono insinuante-Yo a ti si te quiero, ¡no!, te necesito cerca… Mi fiel caballero, mi pequeño príncipe…-Spike casi sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle, el rostro de Rarity estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo, casi podía percibir el aire que exhalaba al respirar…

-Rarity…Yo, la verdad… Bueno… Yo…Yo te…-pero ella le interrumpió posando uno de sus cascos sobre sus labios.

-Sé que es lo que crees… Pero ahora quiero ver una prueba-le dijo, como desafiante. Y así, sin más, terminado de rematar aquella sorpresa, la unicornio posó un momento sus labios sobre los de Spike en un breve y casi inocente beso que, sin embargo, fue suficiente para terminar de inflamar el alma del pequeño dragón.

Éste miró a Rarity a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules, hermosos y brillantes como zafiros, y sintió como la unicornio lo animaba a tomar la iniciativa… Y él estaba dispuesto… De repente, notó algo raro…

-Spike, Spike…-comenzó a llamarle por su nombre… Pero aquella voz, no parecía la de ella, sonaba distinta…, menos melodiosa y bastante más huraña.

Rarity colocó su pezuña sobre su hombro y comenzó a agitarlo. Spike no entendía a qué venía eso… Aquello le molestaba, por lo que intentó apartar la pezuña de la unicornio, pero se encontró con que no podía. Y, cuando volvió a mirar a Rarity a los ojos, estos ya no eran azules. Eran violetas.

• • •

-¡Venga, Spike!-resonó la voz de Twilight en su cabeza mientras ésta, ya un poco impaciente, le cogía de los hombros y le agitaba para despertarle.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-preguntó el dragón al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la unicornio lavanda sobre de él, con una pezuña apoyada sobre su hombro. La mente de Spike se encontraba todavía más en el onírico parque de Ponyville que allí en esos segundos.

-¡Ya era hora!-le espetó sin más ella, apartándose-Son ya las ocho, así que ve levantándote, que has dormido de sobra. Hoy tenemos cosas importantes que hacer y no quiero que se nos haga más tarde de lo necesario-le dijo mientras él se incorporaba no sin un poco de dificultad y contemplaba, agobiándose por adelantado, como la unicornio debía de haber estado ocupada sacando y esparciendo por su antiguo cuarto gran parte del equipaje que habían traído de Ponyville, sobre todo libros, que ahora cubrían gran parte de la pequeña mesa, de la mesilla de noche y del tocador, además de apretarse aún más con los que ya había de por sí en la pequeña estantería… Y sería a él a quien le tocaría intentar poner un poco de orden.

-¿Las ocho?-repitió él, un poco confuso-Pero si la princesa Celestia te dijo que hasta las nueve y media…

-¡Ya!-le cortó la pony-Pero no podemos confiarnos, así que ve preparándote. Tenemos que estar bien presentables cuando vayamos al Celestium.

Y, sin añadir nada más ni esperar una replica del dragoncito, la unicornio salió de la habitación. Al sentir como su ritmo se aceleraba se detuvo un momento y, recordando las prácticas de relajación que Fluttershy le había enseñado, se concentró en respirar y estuvo unos instantes intentando mantener su mente en blanco. Estaba nerviosa como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, y es que aquel iba a ser un gran día.

El día anterior, a pesar de que el repaso de los libros le hizo dedicarles más tiempo del que pensaba, de hecho, hasta avanzadas horas de la tarde, logró darse cuenta con el margen suficiente como para que Spike y ella pudieran tomar el último tren que salía de Ponyville con dirección a la capital. La princesa Celestia se había mostrado algo sorprendida pero conforme con la rápida llegada de su alumna predilecta y, a pesar de ser entonces bastante tarde, pues ya era de noche cuando bajaron en la estación de Canterlot, les recibió con su acostumbrada cordialidad y amabilidad.

Y había sido en esa reunión cuando la Princesa le comunicó que su iniciación y primeras instrucciones en el estudio de la magia aydara serían supervisadas por aquel que era considerado el mayor experto en la cuestión, el profesor Brown Knowling. Eso no sorprendió a la aprendiza de la princesa, pero sí cuándo esta añadió que aquel había designado a un joven unicornio que, de hecho, tenía más o menos su misma edad, para que se encargase en la práctica de darle esas lecciones.

Celestia tuvo que ser persuasiva con su desconfiada aprendiz: aquel joven potro, a pesar de su edad, era ya tenido por el más capacitado estudioso de la compleja escritura aydara, una de las principales dificultades que, según la alicornio, tendría que afrontar Twilight. Eso la tranquilizo. Además, se dijo a sí misma, si la Princesa le daba un voto de confianza, ella no tenía razones para no hacerlo igualmente. Le daba plenos y absolutos credenciales al instinto de su maestra.

-Cariño-se dirigió a ella, preocupada, una unicornio de color gris claro con una crin bicolor púrpura y blanca-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí, parada, en el pasillo?

-No pasa nada, mamá-le respondió-Estoy perfectamente…

-¿Segura?-insistió ella, que notaba que su hija no le era del todo sincera, pero sin querer tampoco presionarla demasiado.

-Sí,…, oye-le dijo de repente-Supongo que no ha sido un problema que, bueno, apareciéramos así de repente anoche, ¿verdad?-le preguntó.

-Pues claro que no, cielo-le respondió-¿Qué problema va a haber? Está sigue siendo tu casa y aquí tu padre y yo siempre te acogeremos con un abrazo y una sonrisa-le dijo, luciendo una en su rostro-… ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-…No-musitó débilmente la unicornio lavanda como respuesta.

-No es una respuesta muy convincente-comentó su interlocutora, intentando parecer un poco burlona para que su hija no se lo tomase como una regañina.

-Es que…-miró a los ojos de azul ártico de su madre, que siempre le habían inspirado confianza, y se decidió a hablar:-La Princesa Celestia me ha encomendado una nueva tarea… Una complicada.

-Entiendo-asintió Velvet.

-Al principio acepté la noticia con ilusión… Es una gran oportunidad… Pero la magia aydara… Es tan distinta de las actuales corrientes mágicas que… ¿Y si no consigo dominarla? ¿Y si falló y decepcionó a la Princesa? Sólo para entender la escritura en runas en que se han conservado los hechizos hay que…

-¡Tranquila, tranquila!-la detuvo su madre, preocupada por la expresión de creciente angustia que lucía su hija-Tengo la certeza de que la Princesa no te habría encargado nada para lo que no supiese que estás totalmente preparada-le dijo, intentando animarla y queriendo que tuviera un poco más de autoestima.

-Bueno…Eso dijo ella-asintió Twilight, recordando tanto lo que la Princesa le escribió en la carta como las palabras alentadores de la noche anterior-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Ya verás como sí-afirmó Velvet, contenta de volver a verla animada-Seguro.


	5. 5 Haciendo planes

Bueno, finalmente aquí está el capítulo 5. Arrancar para escribirlo me ha costado bastante y he tenido un largo bloqueo mental, en parte porque pasaban algunas cosas "importantes" (y no quiero adelantar nada). Sólo esperar que el resultado les guste.

**Capítulo 5. Haciendo planes…**

"_Finalmente, no podría considerarse completo este breve recorrido por las principales obras de la alquimia aydara si dejara de mencionar la que es, sin duda, la pieza más misteriosa y valorada de todas las que expone en sus galerías el Clouvre a día de hoy. Se trata, claro, de la gran piedra o pirámide Adenror o, siendo más correctos, de uno de los fragmentos de ésta. Y, sinceramente, su nombre es casi lo único que podemos afirmar con total certeza sobre ella._

_Su mismo origen no está del todo claro. A este respecto, la mayoría de los estudiosos se limitan a mostrase conformes con el relato común que lo atribuye a la obra de Sunnight "el sabio", uno de los mayores alquimistas de la historia aunque sea más conocido por haber sido el primero en ceñir la corona ducal de Hiponia. Se sabe, o más bien se sobreentiende –y quizá sin razón- que era un objeto de un extraordinario poder y es frecuentemente relacionado –nuevamente, he de decir, más de forma especulativa que en base a evidencias- con muchas de las obras que el propio Sunnight tuvo que realizar como soberano para garantizar estabilidad y paz a una Hiponia que, en su tiempo, no era realmente otra cosa que una serie de fortalezas en las que los ponies buscaban refugiarse y ponerse a salvo de un medio ambiente hostil y aún poblado por peligrosas criaturas._

_No hay ningún testimonio que nos diga qué poder proporcionaba tal talismán a los duques y, de hecho, apenas tiene protagonismo en la historia. La pirámide de Adenror, más allá del uso que hiciera de ella Sunnight, sólo entró después en escena en los períodos de trono vacante. Siendo el ducado de Hiponia una monarquía de corte electivo, aunque no sabemos demasiado –cosa que ya se ha repetido tanto en este libro que a los lectores no les debe sorprender- sobre el proceso ni sobre cómo lo regulaba el consejo de Maestros, que recordemos desempañaba la regencia en ausencia de un soberano, sí tenemos la certeza de que la gran piedra de Adenror jugaba en él un papel esencial._

_A partir de aquí han prosperado las especulaciones sobre ese presunto poder que, al ascender un nuevo duque, recibía éste de la piedra. Parece ser que conseguir reunir sus fragmentos pudiera haber sido una especie de prueba para los candidatos a hacerse con el ducado, y es que una de las primeras medidas tomadas por cada uno de los duques fue, nada más adueñarse del poder, disponer la ruptura del Adenror y el ocultamiento de los fragmentos –se tiende a aceptar que seis- en una serie de criptas ocultas a lo largo de Hiponia. ¿Cuál sería el sentido de dejar dividido y oculto un artefacto tan, en teoría, potencialmente útil y benefactor? _

_Nuevamente, no se sabe. Los estudiosos no han tenido más remedio que especular y recurrir a nociones filosóficas sobre la corrupción del poder y el miedo a la tiranía para intentar hacer comprensible la, en apariencia, extraña e incluso ilógica medida que, todos los gobernantes de Hiponia, del primero al último, aceptaron. De ahí su citada carencia de importancia y el silencio de las crónicas sobre ella, puesto que, repito, sólo hacía su aparición en un momento, el de la elección ducal, que era precisamente uno de los procesos más ocultos y reservados que se celebraban en la corte ducal._

_El estudio y análisis del único fragmento hoy día disponible no ha ayudado demasiado a los investigadores. La primera incógnita que ofrece es la del propio material del que está hecho. Los alquimistas aydara manipularon con fluidez todo tipo de piedras y metales, estudiando sus propiedades, y se tienen datos sobre muchas de sus mezclas y creaciones, pero no se conoce nada semejante a la extraña composición del Adenror. Más interés han despertado las runas que tiene grabadas por las que deben ser sus caras externas, aunque su lectura ha sido especialmente complicada. Para empezar, porque, lamentablemente, algunos de los ideogramas están claramente incompletos, al no haber respetado el corte de los fragmentos el texto escrito en las paredes de la pirámide; y, en segundo lugar, porque varias de esas runas son ejemplares únicos e incomparables. Como ya he explicado largamente en el capítulo sobre el tema, la escritura aydara, basada en figuras iconográficas conectadas por un engranaje de partículas seleccionadas de hasta cuatro silabarios, es de una gran complejidad. Sólo a día de hoy el gran índice de runas aydara recopilado en el Celestium cuenta ya con más de ocho mil ideogramas distintos. _

_Merece quizá la pena terminar este apartado diciendo algo sobre las criptas –también denominadas, según el gusto del arqueólogo, templos o tesoros- donde eran custodiados los fragmentos del Adenror entre una elección ducal y la siguiente. De entrada, sólo conocemos y hemos podido explorar una, la de Ádralon, situada a las afueras de la que fuera la sede de la corte de los duques de Hiponia. Ésta –y no hay razón para suponer que las demás fueran diferentes- no era otra cosa que una cámara subterránea pensada, proyectada y construida, por lo que pudieron comprobar los arqueólogos que la estudiaron con claro riesgo de sus vidas, con el exclusivo fin de mantener alejado a cualquier intruso del preciado objeto que estaba destinada a conservar. Contaba para ello con un nada desdeñable despliegue de conjuros defensivos y trampas mágicas, además de otras más "rutinarias" y corrientes, que en más de un momento dieron un buen susto a los osados investigadores. Sobre el origen de la energía mágica que, tras siglos de abandono, mantenía en funcionamiento los hechizos de la cripta, no ha habido respuestas concluyentes y, la mayoría de los eruditos, se han limitado a señalar al propio fragmento como origen de la misma. _

_La cripta, aparte de por permitir la recuperación del fragmento, fue especialmente interesante para los investigadores por sus excepcionales relieves y por las inscripciones que recorrían sus paredes, que han proporcionado una valiosa información para los historiadores. Gracias a la aplicada labor del equipo del Celestium liderado por Arlight Hipovans, las transcripciones y traducciones de los textos encontrados en la cripta de Ádralon están hoy al alcance de cualquiera, pues se tomó la molestia de redactar una magnífica edición crítica sobre aquellas, incluyendo el contenido original de los mismos como apéndice._

_No se sabe, a día de hoy, la localización exacta de las demás criptas. Además, por lo que podemos intuir, eran más de seis, ya que, seguramente, los duques no se limitaban a devolver los fragmentos al lugar en que los encontraban. El profesor Heinneigh Schlihippo, además, postuló que era posible que, originalmente y construida por el mismo Sunnight, hubiera una cripta especialmente oculta fuera de Hiponia, más exactamente cerca, muy cerca de la misma Canterlot, con el objetivo de que cualquiera que quisiera postularse para el trono ducal, tuviera que contar de esa manera con la aprobación de la princesa de Equestria, ya que habría necesitado de su permiso para poder conseguirlo. Tal idea ha sido tradicionalmente desechada por los expertos, dada la independencia de la que siempre se enorgullecieron los duques de Hiponia respecto de la autoridad de la princesa Celestia, por lo que no creo que haya que añadir nada más al respecto."_

Knowling había leído y releído aquel texto casi medio centenar de veces en la última hora. Tras una larga noche en que apenas había mal dormido tres o cuatro horas acomodado de cualquier manera en el sofá de su despacho, se sentía bastante cansado y algo dolorido, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado aquello por la satisfacción que le estaba embargando. Finalmente había logrado hallar la referencia que tan duramente había buscado… Sí, se trataba de una escueta mención de una teoría considerada errónea que venía mencionada en un pobre manual de arqueología aydara que había cumplido ya más de veinte años desde su publicación… ¡Pero encajaba a la perfección con lo que él necesitaba encontrar! Ponyville, además, estaba lo bastante cerca de Canterlot como para que, si esa teoría del tal Schlihippo era correcta, ser el lugar en que el duque Sunnight habría ocultado un fragmento del Adenror de forma que pudiera estar vigilado por la princesa Celestia.

Lo cierto es que el nombre de Heinneigh Schlihippo no le sonaba, lo que en otras circunstancias habría provocado que desechara por completo el prestar atención a cualquier teoría de un autor que no logró dejar su nombre grabado entre el de los grandes estudiosos, pero en las circunstancias de su particular investigación no se encontraba en situación de ser demasiado exquisito o exigente con las fuentes a las que acudir. Sin embargo, no necesitaba repasar los libros que tenía en su despacho, cosa que era en la práctica lo que llevaba haciendo desde el día de ayer, para saber que no tenía ninguna de las obras de aquel autor a su disposición. Y, siendo domingo, la biblioteca del Celestium estaría cerrada. Brown suspiró con fastidio. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar al lunes.

"De todas formas…", pensaba, "Schlihippo, por lo que puedo intuir, sólo postulaba que había una cripta cerca de Canterlot, pero no debía tener ni idea de por dónde podía estar, siquiera la población en la que se situaría. No encontraré en ninguna obra que haya escrito nada que me sirva para buscarla en Ponyville… La única forma que se me ocurre pasaría por ir en persona al pueblo e inspeccionar los alrededores, por si existe en sus cercanías algún lugar que los aydara hubieran podido elegir para construir en él una de sus salas del tesoro… Alguna zona montañosa, preferentemente cercana a un lugar con agua y sin presencia de animales salvajes en las cercanías…"

Ponyville. La mención de ese nombre le había llevado, un tanto apresuradamente, a aceptar encargarse de la tutela de la instrucción en la magia aydara de la discípula de la Princesa, aunque realmente no se imaginaba de qué manera concreta podía aquello ayudarle en sus planes, pero su instinto le decía que sería así. "De todos modos, lo cierto es que sería complicado buscar una razón para explicar porque, de repente, quiero ir a Ponyville, sobre todo porque en principio no tengo ninguna razón para pretender encontrar allí un yacimiento aydara,…, pero no sería raro que fuese para supervisar el progreso de una estudiante,…, pero no, eso no sería suficiente, es más que posible que necesite tiempo, tal vez una o dos semanas, para poder dar con la cripta, por mucho que ésta exista de verdad… Aunque quizá haya una solución todavía más sencilla, que me permitiría dar con el fragmento y, en caso de que este siguiendo a un fantasma, dejar a resguardo mi nombre…"

-Ah, sí…-masculló para sí mismo, pensar en aquello le había recordado repentinamente que hacía una hora, de madrugada, había vuelto el director a presentarse en su despacho para comunicarle que la tal Sparkle llegaría a las nueve y media y que debería enseñarle el centro y empezar a programar el "plan de estudios"-…Hoy ya me han dado trabajo para esta mañana…-suspiró, encontrándose sin ninguna gana de empezar aquello, pero se alertó de pronto cuando se fijo en que las agujas del reloj marcaban casi las diez-¡Oh, por las barbas de Star Swirl!

• • •

La unicornio se quedó contemplando por un momento la colosal estatua criselefantina de la princesa Celestia que presidía la gran plaza alrededor de la cual se colocaban los edificios sede de la institución bautizada en su honor. Era allí donde, según le había indicado la noche anterior la misma alicornio, se reuniría con el profesor Knowling, por lo que, tras haber repasado con la mirada, impresionada, los bien tallados detalles de la figura, se acomodó en uno de los bancos más cercanos, dispuesta a esperar la llegada de aquel.

El lugar se veía desierto y en aquel momento nadie más estaba ni pasaba por allí. Hacía un espléndido día, pues aún con el radiante sol que reinaba en un cielo totalmente despejado de nubes, el calor no resultaba excesivo, y se veía gratamente atemperado por cierta brisa temprana que acariciaba lentamente las hojas de los árboles. El aire estaba, pues, lleno del suave aroma de las flores y de las plantas que poblaban los diversos puntos ajardinados de la plaza. Alrededor de la misma, en un perfecto y geométrico orden, se disponían los diversos edificios del Celestium, luciendo en sus fachadas grandes ventanales de brillantes cristaleras y columnas con complejos y enrevesados relieves vegetales. La joven aprendiz de Celestia recorría absorta el paisaje que tenía ante sí. Muchas veces había soñado con poder conocer y estar en aquel lugar y no terminaba de asimilar del todo que su deseo se acababa de cumplir. Después de los nervios de aquella mañana, la emoción ante los nuevos desafíos volvía a estimular su mente.

-El tal Brown llega ya media hora tarde-la voz de Spike, que llevaba enfurruñado desde que se levantó aquella mañana, rompió por un momento la atmósfera de arco iris en que estaba sumergida la menta de Twilight.

-Sin duda será porque es un unicornio muy ocupado-le replicó ésta, demasiado ilusionada como para prestar auténtica atención a lo que le decía el dragoncito sentado a su lado-Tenemos suerte de que haya accedido tan pronto a supervisar mi iniciación en la magia aydara.

-Sí. Una suerte increíble.

-¡Venga, anímate, Spike!-le miró con su más radiante sonrisa-¡Mira donde estamos!-hizo un gesto con la pezuña recorriendo todo su campo visual-Además, si mejoras esa cara…-le dedicó una mirada de complicidad-…quizá pasemos de camino a casa por una joyería.

-…-su "hermanito" no pareció muy tentado por aquella promesa-Y hoy es domingo… Se supone que el domingo es mi día de descanso… El único día que no tengo que madrugar, el único día que…

-¡Sí, sí, Spike!-le interrumpió, intentando no reírse, la unicornio-Lamento mucho haberte sacado de tu bonita fantasía con Rarity, pero esa no es razón para estar tan malhumorado todo el día.

-…-el dragón se quedó sin palabras, haciendo saber así a su interlocutora que, tal y como pensaba, había acertado en el diagnóstico de lo que le pasaba a su compañero-…Yo no estaba…, no tenía,…-Spike empezó a sudar y se mostró claramente nervioso-Eh… ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedes saber con qué estaba soñando?

-Fácil-se jactó la unicornio, alzando la cabeza-En primer lugar, porque te conozco muy bien. Y, en segundo, porque, en algunas ocasiones, como esta mañana, por ejemplo, hablas en sueños-le señaló, haciendo que su casi hermano se sonrojara, sin duda temiendo lo que ella pudiera haber oído. Twilight, aclarándose la garganta para poder copiar la infantil voz del bebé dragón, empezó a decir, imitando su tono:-"¡Desde luego, Rarity!", "Yo, lo que tú quieras, Rarity", "Oh, Rarity, yo"…-concluyó riendo.

-¿No se lo vas a decir, verdad?-le preguntó, repentinamente angustiado.

-Tranquilo. Mis labios están sellados, es una Pinkie promesa-le confortó ella enseguida, cumpliendo rápidamente con el ritual mímico de aquel peculiar juramento que debían a la pony rosa.

-Gracias-asintió él, y para alegría de la unicornio, pareció dispuesto a dejar a un lado el malhumor-Entonces, ¿pasaremos por la joyería después, no?-no dejó de preguntarle el pequeño dragón.

-Claro que sí, Spike.

-¡Bien!-se relamió éste, como saboreando por adelantado el sabor de las gemas.

Twilight le miró con ternura: realmente era todavía y únicamente un niño. Por eso, a veces se sentía bastante preocupada por la… ¿atracción?... Sí, por la atracción que despertaba en él Rarity y temía lo que pudiera tener que pasar su "hermanito" si algún día la modista se veía obligada a dejarle algunas cosas claras. Ella tenía la certeza de que aquel romance con que soñaba Spike era totalmente imposible en la vida real, por lo que esperaba que no fuese más que un mero encaprichamiento pasajero que, con un poco de tiempo, desapareciera sin dejar rastro para nunca volver. En cualquier caso, ni en su mejor día tenía fuerzas ni ganas para hablar sinceramente con aquel de aquello y menos en esos términos.

-Buenos días-escuchó de repente una voz serena y grave detrás de ella, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos-Usted debe ser la joven señorita Sparkle-el que la abordaba era un unicornio de pelaje marrón y crin negra que le dirigía una mirada aparentemente indiferente con sus apagados ojos grises-Soy el profesor Knowling. Es un placer conocerla.

-El placer es mío, profesor-correspondió ella rápidamente al saludo, queriendo mantener el nivel de formalidad que él había empleado-En efecto, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y él-señaló al pequeño dragón-, es mi asistente, se llama Spike.

-Encantado-asintió el unicornio, un tanto aséptico, mientras le dirigía a ella una mirada escrutadora, haciendo una evaluación de su primera impresión… "Así que está es la aprendiza de la Princesa…", se dijo.

Desde que el director le había comunicado el deseo de Celestia de que su alumna fuese instruida en el dominio de la magia aydara Brown había tenido tiempo para preguntarse a qué vendría ese repentino interés, sobre todo en vista de la rapidez con que todo se había dispuesto, y, por unos instantes, incluso se había planteado, no sin algo de miedo, que tuviera algo que ver con sus secretos planes y ambiciones… Pero había descartado rápido ese temor. Si Celestia realmente imaginara lo que él tenía entre cascos, tomaría medidas sin duda medidas para detenerle y último que haría, pues, sería permitirle que se encargara de instruir a una de sus alumnas predilectas y de más talento… O eso quería creer.

-Lamento el retraso-se disculpó Brown con la joven, queriendo sonar lo más amable posible, pues quería granjearse la simpatía y la confianza de aquella para poder poner en marcha su plan-Esta mañana he perdido por completo la noción del tiempo-añadió, queriendo dar muestra de un poco de complicidad.

-¡Oh! No hay problema, profesor-asintió una sonriente Twilight-Sin duda estaba ocupado en algo importante, y esto ha sido tan imprevisto…-terminó con una risilla nerviosa.

-En cualquier caso-se aclaró la garganta, como solía hacer al principio de cada clase, intuyendo que iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones-Será mejor que vayamos empezando-le hizo un gesto a la unicornio para que le siguiera mientras emprendía el camino hacia el gran edificio hacia el que miraba la estatua de Celestia a cuya sombra estaban, cosa que aquella hizo tras cargar a su asistente sobre su lomo-Aunque, en primer lugar y a pesar de las extraordinarias y excepcionales circunstancias de su ingreso, como representante del Celestium he de darle mi más cordial enhorabuena por su aceptación con el rango de "adjunta de estudios". Lamento la informalidad, pero la rapidez de los hechos no nos permite otra cosa.

-Es perfectamente comprensible-asintió ella, de todas formas halagada al oír aquellas palabras-En cualquier caso, me importa más el ser ahora miembro del Celestium que cualquier ceremonial-le comentó, obteniendo del unicornio un leve y aprobador asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Eh?-sobre su lomo, Spike se mostró confuso-¿Miembro del Celestium, adjunta de estudios?

-Ser "adjunto de estudios" es como ser estudiante pero sin la obligación de seguir un curso regular de los ofertados por el centro-le explicó Twilight-, si no que más bien es instruido de una forma más individual, por un tutor, en unos conocimientos muy específicos.

-Un rango que se ajusta muy bien a estas circunstancias-comentó Brown-Además, sólo siendo miembro del Celestium se puede tener acceso pleno a sus instalaciones. Somos una institución que guarda con mucho celo sus asuntos internos.

Knowling les había conducido al que les indicó que era el "edifico rector", donde, según les señaló, se encontraban los despachos del profesorado y del director, la sala de reuniones del consejo rector y la secretaría y demás oficinas de la administración del centro. Fue el punto de partida de un largo recorrido en que el unicornio les fue mostrando e indicando el destino de cada uno de los edificios del centro: el aulario principal y el secundario, los laboratorios, la gran biblioteca, el archivo histórico, la gran torre de astronomía, el centro de estudios médicos, el jardín botánico, etc.

Todo sazonado con un discurso continuó sobre la historia del Celestium y sobre las actividades que el centro tenía en marcha en cada uno de ellos. Spike se aburría soberanamente y sentía casi como si su cabeza quisiera estallar. Brown, aunque lo disimulaba, vivía una situación parecida, y tenía que usar de todo su autocontrol para continuar con aquella aburrida y monótona charla. Sólo la unicornio disfrutaba sinceramente de la visita, escuchando con suma atención hasta la última palabra de lo que el profesor le explicaba.

-Y, finalmente-palabras de Knowling que arrancaron un suspiro de alivio de Spike-Ésta es el ala residencial-concluyó, señalando a sus dos acompañantes un gran bloque que se alzaba tras todos los demás edificios, rodeado en su perímetro por una hilera de álamos blancos-Aquí se alojan todos los profesores, estudiantes y empleados que no son de Canterlot, y también algunos que, siendo de la ciudad, prefieren alojarse lo más ceca posible del trabajo. Hoy está prácticamente vacío-siguió diciendo-, pues, como ya os he comentado, al estar los domingos prácticamente el centro cerrado, casi todos los ponies o se quedan en sus casas o se van a pasar el fin de semana en ellas.

-Sí. Eso hacen los ponies normales-comentó, algo burlón y molesto tras el pesado tour, Spike.

-Spike…-le lanzó una mirada de reproche Twilight, aunque Brown pareció no escuchar la pulla del dragón.

-Tenemos, pues, suerte-les comentó, conduciéndoles hacia el interior del edifico-, de que aquel al que venimos a ver sea uno de los pocos que se quedan aquí.

-Oh. ¿Se refiere a ese joven unicornio del que me habló ayer la Princesa?-le preguntó Twilight.

-Así es-le contestó Brown mientras avanzaba por el largo y amplio vestíbulo del edificio, encaminándose a una de las variadas escaleras que, a uno y a otro lado, ascendían por estrechos huecos hacia arriba-Sin embargo, he de avisarle…-pareció buscar las palabras apropiadas-, de que Fogsun Dremtly es un pony… Bueno, puede ser algo difícil tratar con él. Necesitara algo de paciencia y tacto… Sin embargo-añadió en un tono más firme, casi animado-…el esfuerzo le merecerá la pena. A pesar de contar con poco más de veinte años, su largo trabajo con las inscripciones aydara le ha convertido ya en el más eficaz traductor que se pueda encontrar. Por eso, no pudiendo por lo imprevisto de la petición de Su Alteza, encargarme personalmente de su instrucción, no dudé ni un segundo en proponer su nombre.

-Sí, algo así me comentó…-de repente, algo detuvo las palabras de Twilight, que iba detrás del profesor mientras subían por una de las estrechas escaleras de caracol. Un suave y delicado sonido llegaba desde alguna planta más arriba. A la unicornio, que no se esperaba nada como eso, le costó unos segundos reconocer aquello como música, música procedente de un piano.

-¡Oh, qué bien suena eso!-comentó con admiración Spike.

-Debe ser Earion-apuntó secamente Brown, más como comentándoselo a sí mismo que a sus acompañantes-Ya casi hemos llegado-añadió, dejando la escalera y enfilando su camino por un igualmente angosto pasillo flanqueado por variadas puertas numeradas-Es la 8.8-les indicó mientras avanzaban y la música se escuchaba cada vez más clara y alta, suficiente para reconocer ya con facilidad que se trataba de las "Variaciones Goldtree".

La melodía, sin embargo, se interrumpió en cuanto Brown, deteniéndose frente a la puerta con la numeración mencionada, llamó a ésta, golpeándola suavemente tres veces con su casco. Twilight observó que en la placa que había junto al marco, bajo los dos ochos, estaban inscritos los apellidos "Dremtly" y "Razid". Al otro lado de la puerta, más allá del cese de la música, sólo se escuchaba un profundo y pesado silencio. La unicornio esperaba oír el ruido de unos cascos acercándose a abrir desde el interior, pero éste nunca llegó. Cuando, de repente, se abrió la puerta, se evidenció el por qué.

Ante ellos, aleteando a media altura, se encontraba un pegaso de rizada y desordenada crin anaranjada y pelaje azul. La unicornio y su asistente pudieron ver claramente en su flanco una cutie mark que tenía la forma de un par de corcheas escritas unidas sobre un pentagrama, por lo que dedujeron que era el que, hasta hacía unos instantes, estaba tocando. Realmente la presencia de aquel alado resultaba un poco confuso para los dos.

-¡Oh, profesor Knowling!-saludó a aquel con un vital tono alegre y una gran sonrisa en la que lucía todos sus dientes-Que inesperada visita…-contempló a los dos acompañantes del unicornio-Y veo que trae compañía…-suspiró, como repentinamente angustiado por algo-¿Pero dónde están mis modales?-volvió a sonreír-¡Pasen, pasen!-se apartó para que accedieran al apartamento.

El salón al que entraron no era una estancia tan angosta como las que acababan de atravesar, pero entre un piano de pared por un lado y las estanterías y mesillas repletas de libros por otro, se veía tan anegada de cosas que despertaba cierta sensación de ahogo en los recién llegados, aunque a Twilight le emocionó, a pesar del desordenado caos que reinaba en la estancia, contemplar las pilas amontonadas de libros, viendo como ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer algunos nombres de autores ni algunos títulos.

-Y, ¿no me presenta a sus acompañantes?-escuchó a su lomo al pegaso hablarle al profesor mientras cerraba la puerta tras su paso.

-Claro-asintió aquel-Ella es Twilight Sparkle, aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia y nueva estudiante del Celestium. El dragón sobre su lomo es su asistente, Spike.

-¡Oh, entiendo!... Un placer conocerles-les sobrevoló el músico-Mi nombre es Earion Razid, aunque pueden llamarse sólo Earion o Ear.

-Es un placer-le correspondió la unicornio-¡Vaya! Tocas muy bien-le halagó, queriendo resultar simpática. Realmente aquel pegaso, por alguna razón, le había caído bien de inmediato-Aunque no sabía que el Celestium se dedicaba también a las artes.

-Y no lo hace-le replicó Earion-Realmente yo no soy miembro del Celestium-le explicó-Sólo soy el humilde ayudante de mi buen amigo Fog.

-Y ya que le mencionas…-intervino Brown antes de que ni Twilight ni Spike pudieran comentar nada al respecto-¿Serías tan amable de ir a informarle de que tiene visita?

-¡Claro, profesor! ¡Enseguida!-sin embargo el pegaso no hizo ningún ademán de irse a hacer lo que Knowling le había pedido-Aunque antes, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? ¿Un té, un café, unas pastas o unas galletas de canela?

-Quizá después-le replicó fríamente Brown, mirándolo a los ojos. Durante unos momentos ambos permanecieron así, con la mirada fija en el otro, mientras Twilight y Spike asistían mudos a tal aparente duelo. Finalmente, el pegaso cedió.

-Iré a avisar a Fog… Ustedes, mejor pasen y esperen en la cocina-les señaló una cercana puerta antes de desaparecer volando por un pasillo que se abría en la dirección contraria.

En contraste con el salón, la cocina daba una gran sensación de amplitud. Llena, inundada de luz a través de una gran ventana que cubría gran parte de una de las paredes, apenas contaba con los electrodomésticos más imprescindibles y, aunque contaba en el centro con una mesa amplia rodeada de seis sillas, lo que evidentemente predominaba en ella era el espacio libre.

-Y, por ir entrando en materia…-empezó a hablarle Knowling mientras se acomodaba en una de las cabeceras de la mesa-Dígame, señorita Sparkle, ¿qué sabe de los aydara y, sobre todo, de su magia?

-Bueno…-la unicornio no se esperaba aquella repentina pregunta-…La verdad es que no sé mucho. Conozco un poco de la historia del ducado de Hiponia y sé que la magia aydara tiene importantes fundamentos en la alquimia, y,…, bueno, creo que básicamente, eso es lo que sé. Ayer estuve buscando información sobre el tema en los libros que tengo pero… No hallé demasiado.

-Le voy a resumir en dos palabras las dos características esenciales que distinguen a la magia aydara y que tendrá que afrontar si quiere manejarla-adoptó Brown el tono que solía emplear en sus clases, mirando a los otros dos presentes, que se habían sentado ocupado un costado de la mesa, como a los alumnos cuando los contemplaba desde lo alto de su tarima-Conjuros y esencias. Esa es la clave… Conjuros y esencias-repitió, ante la mirada interrogante que le dirigieron sus dos interlocutores-Como sabrá, los aydara empezaron siendo un gremio de unicornios que se especializó en el estudio de las propiedades mágicas de la materia, esto es, básicamente alquimia, centrándose con preferencia en los materiales que más riqueza y variedad de reacciones y usos mágicos mostraban. Con el tiempo, buscaron crear conjuros que les permitieran, a través de la magia, sacar provecho de esas propiedades para provocar o evitar determinados efectos. Conjuros que, para mantenerlos a salvo de la mirada de los legos, registraron en un complejo lenguaje de runas que, desde luego, tiene que aprender, al menos en lo más básico, aquel que quiera efectuar aún el más sencillo hechizo.

-He leído que es una forma de escritura bastante compleja-apuntó la unicornio, aprovechando que el profesor pareció hacer una pausa en su discurso.

-En efecto, puede llegar a ser muy problemática-le respondió sin más Brown-Verá, la escritura aydara consta de dos elementos. En primer lugar, las runas propiamente dichas, que son lo que se suele denominar ideogramas. Hasta ahora se han catalogado casi treinta mil runas distintas, por los textos que hemos podido recuperar de los diferentes yacimientos, y de un tercio de ellas no sabemos con certeza el significado.

-¿Treinta mil?-repitió, incrédula, la joven.

-Así es, treinta mil conocidos hasta el momento-recalcó-A lo que hay que sumar-continuó el unicornio-Los cuatro silabarios. Las runas representan sólo conceptos, ideas, como nombres y verbos, adjetivos y adverbios, pero para articular una frase, los aydara unían los ideogramas rúnicos con las llamadas partículas. Son pequeños términos puramente fonéticos que sirven, según el silabario del que procedan, para indicar qué tipo de palabra es una runa, que función tiene en la frase, su número o si se debe de pronunciar con alguna entonación especial. Pero no tiene que preocuparse-añadió, al ver la cada vez más tensa expresión en el rostro de la unicornio lavanda-, suena más difícil de lo que parece, y usted va a contar con la mejor guía para su estudio que se puede tener.

Twilight asintió, intentando parecer animada, mientras seguía procesando, en parte emocionada, en parte preocupada, toda la información que estaba recibiendo. A su lado, Spike, distraído, intentaba sumergirse en su cabeza para retomar, en una fantasía despierta, el sueño interrumpido de aquella mañana.

-Nuestro estimado Fog vendrá enseguida-anunció, entrando por la puerta, Ear-Y, mientras le esperamos-añadió en seguida-¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerles?-les volvió a preguntar, obteniendo nuevamente un gesto negativo del profesor.

-No, gracias, es muy amable pero nosotros no queremos nada-respondió rápidamente Twilight con una negativa antes de que Spike pudiera reaccionar. Según lo veía ella, era muy tarde para desayunar, lo que por otro lado ya habían hecho y muy bien en casa, y todavía pronto para comer, y no quería que tomaran nada entre horas.

Sin embargo, el pegaso no parecía haber escuchado el plural de su negativa, puesto que se acercó al dragón y, con un tono insinuante, le dijo:

-¿Y tú, mi joven amigo? Aquí pareces aburrido, muy aburrido…-alargó aquella palabra mientras ponía un gesto de circunstancia que al dragón le arrancó una pequeña carcajada-Aquí los unicornios van a hablar de cosas antiguas sin ningún interés, pero yo sé de un buen y barato local en Canterlot que es famoso por su variopintas gastronomías, pues es al que van los viajeros no ponies cuando pasan por la capital… Y tengo entendido que tienen un pastel de rubíes que está para chuparse las garras-terminó con un gesto sugerente de sus cejas.

-¡Oh!-exclamó admirado Spike mientras se le hacía la boca agua y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago-¿Has oído eso, Twilight? ¡Pastel de rubíes! ¡Mi favorito!-miró a su casi hermana con ojos suplicantes.

-…Supongo que está bien…-accedió ésta, un poco molesta ante la inesperada y, según lo sentía, entrometida intervención del pegaso-Pero no comas demasiado. Recuerda que mamá ha dicho que iba a hacer su estofado de patata y zanahoria.

-Sí, sí…-dijo, indiferente e impaciente, el dragoncito mientras se levantaba y seguía al pegaso hacia la salida.

Ear sonrió satisfecho de haber sabido aprovechar la gula del bebé dragón para hacerle salir. El pianista no tenía ni idea de qué razones tendría el profesor Knowling para querer hablar con Fog, más allá de que estaba claro que aquella Sparkle estaba implicada, pero intuía que debía ser algo importante. No creía que Brown fuera capaz de venir a molestar a Dremtly, conociendo como era, por algo insignificante. Él no podía ayudarle con lo que fuera que quisiera Knowling pero, al menos, podía facilitarle las cosas librándose de las "presencias" no necesarias.

A Twilight le despertaba cierta curiosidad la presencia y la actitud del pegaso. ¿Cómo había acabado un personaje como ese, y más con su talento musical, como un mero ayudante de un simple investigador adjunto –por muy brillante que éste fuese? Sin embargo, no halló la forma ni las ganas de plantear tal cuestión al profesor Knowling, pues no quería parecer irrespetuosa.

-¡Ah, Dremtly! Me alegra verte aparecer finalmente-dijo de repente Brown, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Twilight le imitó para encontrarse, a medio entrar, a un cabizbajo unicornio de un pelaje entre blanco y gris claro. En su crin de un suave tono amarillo limón, donde un forzado alisado apenas parecía poder contener su naturaleza rizada, destacaban a un lado tres coloridas franjas: una de un chillón rosa flanqueada por dos de un fuerte y oscuro gris. Su expresión era seria y aparentemente indiferente, pero su lenguaje corporal era fácil de leer y dejaba patente lo incómodo que se sentía en ese momento. La actitud de aquél le recordó a Twilight la de su buena amiga Fluttershy.

-Buenos días-logró, tras un momento, decir aquel, entrando finalmente en la cocina y dirigiéndose a la mesa, donde se sentó en un lado de la mesa, en la esquina contraria a la que ocupaban el profesor y la unicornio lavanda. Ésta pudo observar, antes de que él se sentara, que su cutie mark tenía la forma de una varita que se cruzaba con un rayo.

-Ella es Twilight Sparkle-la presentó el profesor al recién llegado-Discípula personal de la Princesa Celestia-el joven erudito, "Fog" como le llamaba su compañero, no pareció inmutarse ni impresionarse demasiado por aquella noticia-Y está aquí porque Su Alteza quiere que incluya la magia aydara dentro del campo de sus estudios.

Aquel unicornio, al que ahora examinaba Twilight con curiosidad, seguía resultando impasible, como si no escuchara, a las palabras de Brown, como si no entendiera o no quisiera entender que tenían que ver con él. Se dedicaba únicamente a mirar la mesa frente a él, como si se limitara a aguantar una insoportable charla que en nada le atañía, deseando únicamente que acabara para volver a ponerse con sus tareas. A Twilight aquella actitud no le era del todo desconocida.

-En respuesta a la solicitud de la Princesa-continuó hablando Knowling-Me voy a encargar de supervisar su instrucción… Pero, dado lo inesperado de la petición, no tengo tiempo para encargarme activamente de ella. Por eso necesito que tú te ocupes de enseñarle los principios elementales de la magia aydara y le instruyas en los más sencillos hechizos-concluyó.

Dremtly alzó lentamente la mirada, intentando evitar el ver a la unicornio lavanda, hasta mirar a Knowling. Si tenía alguna emoción, buena o mala, lograba contenerlas bastante bien.

-¿Yo?-sin embargo, al intentar hablar, su voz se mostró claramente quebradiza y dudosa-…No creo que pueda hacerlo-no pronunciaba con un tono tan bajo como Fluttershy, pero si tan rápido que a Twilight le costó un poco entender lo que había dicho.

-Estás preparado de sobra para cumplir con esta tarea-le dijo Brown-Y necesito que lo hagas-añadió, en el tono más firme y seguro que pudo. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las reticencias y apatías de Dremtly, siempre igual de indispuesto a intentar emprender proyectos novedosos.

-…Pero…Ahora…-Twilight se fijo en que la cola del unicornio empezaba a hacer un extraño movimiento contra el lomo de aquel y supuso que era una especie de tic nerviosos-…Estoy ocupado ahora mismo… Sigo trabajando en la traducción de la gran columna de Thunderain.

-Eso puede esperar-le espetó, sin más Knowling. Fogsun tampoco mostró reacción alguna ante aquellas palabras, aunque, por un momento, le echó una mirada escrutadora a Twilight-Además, necesita aprender la escritura aydara, y tú eres el que mejor la conoce.

Ésta, que contemplaba un poco ajena el cruce de palabras entre ambos estudiosos, se sintió un poco culpable. Cuando la Princesa le había comunicado que iba a instruirla un joven erudito, sólo se había preguntado en si de verdad aquel estaría preparado para algo así, sin pareare a pensar que le harían dejar de lado sus propios proyectos. A ella le sentaría muy mal que la princesa Celestia interrumpiera sus estudios de magia para hacerle enseñar a otros, por lo que comprendió la reacción del unicornio y se solidarizó de inmediato con él.

-Además-decidió Knowling llevar su petición hasta el final-Creo que necesitas un cambio de aires, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Llevas prácticamente dos años, desde lo de Cherady, en que sólo sales de este apartamento para ir, o a clase, o al archivo o a la biblioteca. Asimismo es posible que un descanso te venga bien… Por eso, para mayor comodidad de la señorita aquí presente he pensado que acompañes a la joven Twilight a Ponyville…-y ante estas palabras reaccionaron los dos, especialmente asombrada ella, mirando con incredulidad a Knowling.

-Disculpe, profesor-se decidió ella a intervenir-Pero no sería eso necesario. Es más, he venido hasta Canterlot por no contar, en mi casa de Ponyville, con los libros y materiales necesarios para estudiar la magia aydara que si tendré a disposición aquí, en el Celestium.

-¡Oh! Eso no será problema ninguno-le replicó de inmediato Brown-Le aseguro que nos encargaremos de que cuente usted con todo lo necesario para su instrucción sin necesidad de tener que estar físicamente aquí, en Canterlot. Es frecuente que apoyemos a estudiantes externos en casos especiales como el suyo, además de que cuando se trabaja en una excavación también se hace algo parecido… Por supuesto, sólo lo he propuesto porque pensaba que sería de su agrado y que añoraría su hogar.

Knowling guardó silencio y dejó que la mente de la unicornio le diese vueltas a su idea, confiando en que el resultado sería positivo. Sabía que aquella propuesta era extraña, dadas las circunstancias y la excusa que había presentado le parecía insustancial hasta a él mismo, pero no había hallado otra mejor. Por otro lado, si lograba que colase, podría enviar a Dremtly a Ponyville y, desde allí, le usaría para que buscara la cripta por él…

Sin poder hablarle del resultado del conjuro de la convocatoria que le había dado tal localización, no tenía argumentos para convencer a su antiguo alumno de que había nada más y nada menos que cripta aydara en Ponyville, pero por otro lado, confiaba en que aceptaría cualquier razón que le ofreciese que le permitiese mantenerse lejos de los lugareños y, el buscar una misteriosa ruina aydara lo era. Además, Dremtly ya había participado en la excavación de una cripta años atrás, por lo que su experiencia le sería de utilidad para reconocer dónde podría haber o no haber otra de aquellas.

-Bueno…-habló finalmente la unicornio-…La verdad, venía pensando en pasar un tiempo en Canterlot y no me importaba la idea… Pero si puedo estudiar la magia aydara en Ponyville, eso le gustará a Spike.

• • •

Trixie depósito el libro que estaba leyendo, "Daring Do y el Cáliz del Grifo", sobre el escritorio de la habitación al oír que la llamaban desde el piso inferior para comer. No le importó demasiado dejar la lectura de aquel capítulo a medias, pues lo cierto era que las novelas de Daring Do no le entusiasmaban demasiado y que sólo la estaba leyendo porque era lo único que parecía poder hacer en aquella casa para distraerse.

Leer… O pensar en aquella misteriosa puerta y en el misterioso y sin duda grandioso poder que se ocultaba tras ella. Pero Trixie no quería darle muchas vueltas a aquello hasta que se hubiera recuperado para evitar que la impaciencia la consumiera, pues lo que tenía claro es que, cuando se encontrara algo mejor, volvería a aquella caverna en busca de aquella magia tan prodigiosa, aquella energía que brindaría su tan ansiada venganza a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

Cuando llegó, por el camino aprendido aquella mañana, hasta la cocina, vio que los tres hermanos Apple se dedicaban a disponer la mesa, colocando platos, cubiertos, vasos y demás, mientras su abuela parecía dar unos últimos retoques a lo que fuese que estaba preparando en una gran olla. La unicornio no imaginaba que pudiera ser y, aunque en principio no le hacía demasiada ilusión lo que pudiera estar preparando ni le gustaban ni los cocidos ni los estofados o demás platos parecidos, tuvo que admitir para sí que el aroma que desprendía aquello y que inundaba la cocina era realmente delicioso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Trixie? ¿Un poco mejor?-le preguntó Applejack, mientras sus hermanos, Big Mac y Apple Bloom, se sentaban ya en sus sitios a la espera de empezar a comer.

-Un poco-musitó ésta, a modo de respuesta, tomando a su vez también asiento. "Supongo que lo pregunta porque ya estará deseando que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se largue de su casa", se dijo a sí misma la hechicera.

Ella misma se sentía muy incómoda al tener que aceptar la ayuda de aquella familia, pero, a pesar de su orgullo, no se encontraba con fuerzas para rechazar una cama acogedora y comida caliente, bienes comunes que en los últimos meses para ella habían sido un auténtico y excepcional lujo. Sentía el contradictorio deseo de largarse de allí, aunque no tuviera otro lugar al que acudir y, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de agradecer haber sido acogida en aquel lugar.

-Esto ya está, querida-escuchó que la abuela Smith le decía a su nieta, mientras se sentaba-Puedes ir sirviendo los platos… Pero tened cuidado, que aún quemara.

-Sí, abuela-asintió la pony rubia que, tomando el plato hondo que tenía aquella frente a sí, procedió a acercase la olla para, con un cucharón, llenarlo en tres rápidos y firmes movimientos. Tras dejar el de la anciana pony frente a ésta, pasó a alcanzar el de la unicornio para hacer igual…-Esperamos que te guste el cocido de heno-comentó mientras le servía-… ¿Trixie, crees que te basta con esto o te echó un poco más?-le preguntó, enseñándole el plato, que según lo veía la maga estaba a punto de desbordarse.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie tiene de sobra con lo que lleva el plato-le respondió.

-¿Estás segura…?

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie siempre está segura de lo que dice.

-De acuerdo-le tendió el plato la granjera-Pero ya sabes que si quieres más, sólo tienes que pedirlo-añadió mientras seguía sirviendo la comida a sus hermanos y a ella misma.

Al principio la unicornio miró con desconfianza el caldoso y oscuro cocido que tenía ante sí, a pesar de que a su alrededor los demás, con cuidado al estar todavía bastante caliente, parecían comerlo con fruición. Paulatinamente, sobre todo por el hambre pero, también en una pequeña parte, por no querer parecer desconsiderada, llenó la cuchara y, con cuidado y tras soplar un poco a su hirviente contenido, se lo llevó a la boca. Lo encontró bastante bueno, pero a pesar del primer impulso de imitar a los demás en su afán devorador, se limitó a comer lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

Realmente a Trixie le asombraba lo mucho que, aparentemente, comían en aquella casa. Después de todo lo que habían tenido en el desayuno, también para la comida tenían la mesa nuevamente cubierta de todo tipo de platos y escudillas con aperitivos. Aparte del cocido habían servido diversos tipos de panes, una ensalada de tomate, pepino, lechuga y manzana, una fuente con patatas fritas y otras cosas variadas, como olivas y alcachofas con pimiento.

-Oye, Trixie-se dirigió a ella, con su vocecilla infantil, la hermana pequeña de Applejack-¿Puedes decirme qué significa tu cutie mark? Es muy bonita-añadió.

-La cutie mark de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie representa su don, que es la magia-respondió ella, a la que, por lo común, no le gustaba tener que contestar preguntas salvo que, o fueran sobre ella o vinieran con una conveniente ración de halagos-Pues la Gran y Poderosa Trixie es la mejor maga que hay en toda Equestria.

-¡Oh!-asintió, admirada Apple Bloom, que desconocía el penoso incidente que, no muy lejos de allí, había salido tan caro a la unicornio-…Y, oye…-por un momento Applejack estuvo a punto de interrumpirla, temiendo que su hermanita estuviera meditando sobre si de verdad era Trixie mejor que Twilight y que fuera a preguntarle algo que la incomodara-… ¿y cómo la obtuviste? ¿Puedes contármelo?

Trixie no pudo evitar hacer un mal gesto, pues aquel recuerdo formaba parte de un pasado que prefería dejar atrás, muy atrás y olvidado. Intentó recomponer su expresión en seguida, pero ya era tarde. Temió por un momento como pudieran reaccionar los Apple, pero estos parecieron entender su disgusto.

-Apple Bloom, no vayas a molestar a Trixie con tus preguntas ni con tu obsesión por las cutie mark-le reprendió su hermana-Ella aún está algo débil y no necesita a una pesada potrillo encima con sus incordiantes preguntas.

-Oh…-pareció decaída la pequeña-Pero yo sólo…

-Tú, nada-le cortó Applejack-¿Verdad, Big Mac?

-Eyup-asintió secamente éste.

-Bueno, realmente a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no le molestan las preguntas-intervino la unicornio, mientras se convencía a sí misma por el gusto que, ante los fans, siempre le dio hablar de sí misma, no porque la pequeña le hubiera dado pena-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie está acostumbrada a despertar el interés de todos los ponies, pues es el precio de ser tan magnífica y grandiosa.

-¡Oh, bien!-exclamó Apple Bloom, alegre de que, al final, le fuera a responder. Y quizá esta vez si conseguiría un buen ejemplo a seguir para obtener de una vez definitiva su propia cutie mark.

-Vaya, es muy amable que le hagas el favor a mi hermanita, pero no estás obligada a ello, ¿lo sabes, no?-le dijo Applejack.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie lo sabe muy bien, además de que Ella no cumple con ninguna obligación que no sea con ella misma. Ahora, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie le contará a tu pequeña hermana como, con una gran demostración de magia y poder, logró obtener a temprana edad su magnífica y fantástica cutie mark.

-¡Oh, espera, espera!-la detuvo repentinamente la misma Apple Bloom-¿Podrías hacerlo esta tarde en la cabaña del árbol? Así también te escucharían mis dos amigas, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, ya que juntas somos…-hizo una pausa dramática-¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders!-exclamó poniendo una pose teatral.

-¡Apple Bloom! ¡Esas formas en la mesa!-le regañó su abuela.


	6. 6 Un cálido presente, un nublado pasado

Bueno. He tardado en escribirlo y, sobre todo las escenas 2ª y 4ª son susceptibles de sufrir cambios en el futuro, pero, de momento, les presentó el capítulo 6 de este fic. Agradezco profundamente a Horwaith sus consejos y a Volgrand el que fusilara sin piedad los defectos de la historia de mi OC.

**Capítulo 6. Un cálido presente, un nublado pasado**

Un sol que resultaba especialmente caluroso iluminó la cabeza del profesor Knowling cuando éste finalmente salió del bloque residencial del Celestium. Aquel día de mayo se había vuelto extraña y especialmente tórrido y la brisa que corriera, ligera, poco antes, había cesado totalmente. Además, apenas acababa de cumplirse el mediodía, por lo que las horas más duras y asfixiantes de la jornada parecían estar aún por llegar. Los pocos ponies que Brown vio a lo largo del camino que le conducía de vuelta a su despacho se veían sudorosos y poco contentos con aquel cambio de clima.

En cuanto a él, en esos momentos, era totalmente ajeno e indiferente al tiempo. De hecho, lo hubiera sido a prácticamente cualquier problema que se le pudiera presentar en esos instantes. A pesar de lo poco que había podido dormir en la noche anterior, se encontraba exultante y se sentía animado, pleno de vitalidad como en sus mejores tiempos de juventud. Casi tenía ganas de brincar, de saltar y de bailar. Y es que por fin parecían encauzarse las cosas tal y como él quería…

Era curioso, casi irónico, que aquello lo hubiese hecho posible la intervención de, nada más y nada menos, la mismísima princesa Celestia. "Realmente", pensaba Brown, "esa alicornio no tiene ni idea de la oportunidad que me ha brindado con su petición y del puente de plata que me ha dejado tendido hasta mi codiciado objetivo… El quinto fragmento del Adenror pronto será mío. El sexto, le seguirá poco después. Y, entonces… Un nuevo poder resurgirá, un poder cuya victoria está más cerca de lo que podría imaginar esa pretenciosa deidad coronada". A Brown casi le daba ganas de reír el que, la que en principio debiera estar más interesada en detenerlo, fuera la que, sin saberlo, le ayudara en su propósito.

Sus planes habían avanzado mucho esa mañana. Había encontrado un posible indicio que debía servir para localizar la posible cripta aydara situada en las afueras de Ponyville y, con un oportuno movimiento, había aprovechado una perfecta ocasión para mandar a aquel pueblo a Dremtly con la excusa de la instrucción de aquella unicornio predilecta de Celestia. Si su antiguo alumno encontraba la cripta, sería un gran logro que le acercaría mucho a la meta; y, si no lo conseguía, si es que acaso era una pista y un rastro falsos, él no tendría, manteniendo las distancias, que ver perjudicados ni su nombre ni su reputación.

Por suerte, no había sido muy difícil convencer a la joven Sparkle. Puesto que Brown se esperaba más reticencias de una unicornio a la que había imaginado más ambiciosa y, por tanto, deseosa de estar en Canterlot, en el centro del poder, se sorprendió encontrarse con que ésta parecía no solamente conforme, si no que más que perfectamente dispuesta e incluso complacida con la idea de poder realizar sus estudios desde su hogar, en Ponyville. Knowling no entendía que encantos podía encontrar alguien en un lugar tan insignificante pero, resultándole la predisposición de la unicornio tan favorable, no se interesó demasiado por ello. De hecho, Sparkle no sólo no había puesto ningún inconveniente serio a su propuesta si no que, incluso, había ofrecido acondicionar un cuarto de su propia casa, al que en esos momentos no le daba uso, para que pudiera instalarse Dremtly y su asistente, Ear, mientras tuvieran que residir en el pueblo.

En cuanto a su antiguo alumno, sabía de antemano que su reacción no estaría precisamente marcada por el entusiasmo, pero también que no se atrevería a poner demasiadas objeciones ni pegas. Simplemente había tenido que mantenerse firme en su determinación y así había logrado volver a doblar, como en otras ocasiones, la débil y aparentemente inexistente voluntad de Dremtly. El joven investigador le tenía tan poco aprecio a los pequeños pueblos como Brown, pero para el profesor eso no era excusa alguna. "Además", pensaba, "al fin y al cabo, él nació y se crió en Ponytown, que no debe ser muy distinto, así que no se enfrenta a nada que no haya vivido antes".

Tampoco tenía precisamente Brown más opciones entre las que escoger: Fogsun era el único activo en esos momentos en su departamento que había tenido alguna experiencia práctica en el campo de la arqueología aydara y, aunque lo vivido por Dremtly en la excavación de la cripta de Cherady no era precisamente alentador, al menos le capacitaba para poder rastrear, encontrar y saber identificar la posible cripta de Ponyville sin demasiado margen de error. A partir de ahí, ya se las ingeniaría Knowling para hacerse con la dirección del proyecto de excavación de ésta.

"Sí", se dijo a sí mismo, sonriente, mientras entraba en su despacho, "por fin todo ha empezado a funcionar como debe".

• • •

Irremediablemente, la mirada de Twilight acabó por desviarse, sin remedio, hacia el amplio reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la cocina. Lo cierto es que, en una estancia donde el blanco y el beige reinaban por completo, la colorida esfera del mecanismo, cuyas agujas surcaban el aire sobre una vivida imagen de los Wonderbolts resaltaba a la vista como un relámpago en mitad de una noche de tormenta. Era el único objeto en aquella habitación que parecía tener algo de personalidad y la unicornio no dudó en atribuírselo al extraño pegaso que acababa de conocer.

Y empezaba a estar preocupada. Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Spike se fuera con aquel tal Earion y aún no habían regresado. Ella era plenamente consciente de lo irracional que era temer que hubiera podido haberles pasado algo allí, en la mismísima Canterlot, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo angustiada y, en parte, culpable, por haber permitido a su "hermanito" irse de esa manera con un pony al que, al fin y al cabo, apenas si bien acababan de conocer. Un pony, además, cuya conducta, al reflexionar sobre lo poco que le había visto, no le parecía que pudiera calificarse de ninguna manera de normal.

Tampoco era del todo corriente, o al menos a ella no se lo parecía, la aparentemente ambigua actitud que mostraba el compañero de piso de aquel, Dremtly. Al principio, desde que entró dubitativamente en la cocina, se había mostrado bastante reservado y parco en palabras. Durante la larga conversación en que el profesor y ella habían tratado los detalles de su "plan de estudios" e intentado dar salida a algunos problemas que se planteaban, él había permanecido en silencio, como totalmente ajeno al asunto que ellos trataban.

La marcha de Brown, sin embargo, pareció hacerle repentinamente consciente de la realidad y de la presencia de la unicornio en su casa. Aunque ésta había pensado que se mostraría entonces incluso aún más retraído, hallándose sólo con una total desconocida y sin el apoyo de una presencia de confianza, se encontró con que entonces sí parecía, por el contrario, dispuesto a cruzar más de dos palabras con ella. En su voz se percibían aún algunos nervios, pero poco a poco su tono y su actitud se fueron normalizando hasta ser casi los de un "pony normal". Aunque era algo frío en sus formas y su tono suave y refinado delimitaba y mantenía claramente las distancias entre los interlocutores, también resultaba educado y agradable. No estaba segura de entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese unicornio.

Intentó no pensar en ello y volvió a recorrer con interés los títulos de los libros que, desde la otra habitación, Dremtly le estaba trayendo. A raíz de una sugerencia del profesor, aquel había accedido a prestarle algunos volúmenes de su pequeña biblioteca particular. De hecho, Knowling había insistido mucho en ello. Twilight no había sido capaz de imaginar el porqué hasta que los vio. Los ejemplares de Dremtly, aunque desgastados y con los lomos especialmente cuarteados por el uso, tenían tantos apuntes y anotaciones en los márgenes y entre los párrafos, que era como si prácticamente contuvieran otro libro dentro del propio libro. La letra del unicornio era pequeña pero bastante legible, y la unicornio entendió que, sin duda, los añadidos manuscritos del joven investigadores le serían de utilidad.

-…"Introducción avanzada a la escritura aydara" de Henfigth Carroter, "Estudios alquímicos esenciales: la magia en la materia" de Ruthgray Benedtree y "Comentarios a los textos del Valle de los Duques" de Eiibow Oda-terminó de leer los títulos y nombres de los autores de los últimos volúmenes en voz alta. Sonrió, conteniendo apenas sus ganas de saltar y gritar. Se sentía embriagada por la emoción de tener nuevas lecturas a su alcance. La misión de estudiar la magia aydara que le había encomendado la princesa Celestia volvía a entusiasmarla otra vez.

Meditando al ver el considerable volumen ocupado por los siete ejemplares, se decidió finalmente por ir a decirle a Dremtly que tenía suficiente material para comenzar y que no se llevaría ningún libro más por aquel día. El unicornio estaba en el salón, apoyado sobre un estante para alcanzar a ver algunas de sus lejas más altas, mientras media docena de tomos diversos, sostenidos por su magia, flotaban a su alrededor. Parecía estar buscando algún ejemplar en concreto y, por lo visto, le costaba encontrarlo. Twilight comprendía muy bien su situación, y más viendo el caos de libros por doquier que llenaban por completo el cuarto.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene que estar por aquí…-le dijo, sin mirarla y sin dejar lo que tenía entre cascos-…Éste que te voy a mostrar ahora es especialmente importante, es el mejor análisis que se ha escribo sobre el uso práctico que se daba en el ducado de Hiponia a las prácticas alquímicas aydara…-le explicaba-Aplicaron sus conocimientos para lograr grandes avances en los campos de la agricultura, de la metalurgia y de la medicina entre otros muchos… En cuanto lo encuentre.

-Oh, no hace falta que te molestes-le dijo Twilight, viendo como, ya nervioso, el unicornio empezaba a agitar la cola como le había visto a hacer antes-Creo que de momento, con los que hay en la cocina, es bastante para que empiece con ellos.

-…-pareció él, indeciso, mientras sus ojos seguían recorriendo los estantes de la librería sobre la que estaba apoyado. Hasta que suspiró, derrotado, y volvió a poner los cascos sobre el suelo-Bueno… En cualquier caso te aconsejo que empieces cuánto antes con la escritura. Todos los hechizos aydara, hasta los más sencillos, están en runas. Alguna vez se ha sugerido que deberían trascribirse al alfabeto normal pero… Nunca nadie ha querido afrontar ese proyecto. A los legos no les interesa tampoco tanto y los expertos… Bueno, no vamos a haber aprendido a leer la escritura aydara para nada, ¿no?-concluyó con una ligera y tímida sonrisa, mientras le miraba un tanto nervioso, no sabía ella si más buscando ver si reía también o por temer que no lo hiciera.

-Sí, entiendo-asintió ella, compartiendo su gesto de buen humor.

-Aunque lo realmente importante-siguió hablando, ahora casi con el tono de un docente impartiendo su lección-, y eso lo veremos mañana cuando vayamos al centro alquímico, es la importancia de la conexión que puede establecer el hechicero entre su magia y la de las propiedades de algunos determinados elementos, que los aydara descubrieron que eran capaces de transmitir, contener y reaccionar a las corrientes mágicas e, incluso, de canalizar otras fuerzas naturales, como la electricidad, de forma similar. Fue un caso único en la historia de la magia, dado que, sobre todo después de la caída de Hiponia, la mayoría de los hechiceros han pensado que eso hacía depender demasiado las potenciales habilidades del mago de la posibilidad de contar con esos elementos… En cualquier caso, igual que los estudiosos de los aydara hoy, también en su tiempo fueron éstos una minoría entre los magos.

Twilight le prestaba con atención, en parte muy interesada en lo que le decía, y por otro lado aún un poco extrañada por el gran cambio de registro que había parecido experimentar su interlocutor. Mientras le escuchaba repasó mentalmente lo que sabía de él, lo que no era demasiado: sólo que tenía más o menos la misma edad que ella y que pese a ello ya había destacado y hecho valorar entre los estudiosos como un experto de la escritura aydara… Nada más. Y, por otro lado, lo que había visto de su casa tampoco le daba ninguna pista… El salón estaba atestado de libros y la cocina no podía ser más aséptica. No había fotos ni ningún tipo de objetos personales…. Al menos en aquellas zonas del apartamento a las que, como aquellas, podían "acceder las visitas". Todo lo que le rodeaba parecía aséptico, no expresaba personalidad alguna. La única excepción serie, de lo que ella había visto, era el piano del pegaso… Y, si acaso, aquel reloj de la cocina, que suponía también de Ear.

-…El profesor nos ha comentado, a Spike y a mí, que vivís aquí todo el tiempo, en el centro-le comentó Twilight, queriendo averiguar algo más sobre aquel que debía instruirla en la magia aydara.

-…Bueno, sí. Es así-respondió, entrecortadamente. Por lo que pudo intuir, no se iba a mostrar demasiado entusiasmado al responder preguntas que fueran sobre él-De esa manera puedo dedicarme plenamente a mi ocupaciones y estudios.

-¿Cómo la columna de Thunderain?-apuntó ella, intentando mejorar el clima de confianza entre los dos antes de pasar a preguntarle por él.

-Ahora mismo, sí, estaba trabajando en su traducción… Fue levantada en tiempos de Cloudfog, quinto duque de Hiponia, y por lo que he podido leer hasta ahora en ella, será muy útil para entender las aplicaciones alquímicas que se obtenían del fuego. Ésta es una rama de la magia aydara que aún ha sido poco estudiada.

Twilight asintió. Ciertamente Dremtly se veía comprometido con su trabajo, lo que era algo que la unicornio lavanda encontraba normal y, al mismo tiempo, admirable precisamente por lo poco frecuente que era. Pero no quería que se desviase la conversación antes de haber obtenido algunas respuestas más. Realmente le había picado la curiosidad por conocer algo más de él. Pensó que hablarle de ella sería un buen paso para lograr lo que quería, estableciendo cierto clima de confianza entre ellos y "obligándole" de cierta forma, a corresponderle en sus confidencias.

-¿Sabes? Aunque he vivido estos últimos años en Ponyville, yo nací aquí, en Canterlot-le contó-Vivía con mis padres y con mi hermano mayor, Shining Armor, que ahora es el capitán de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia.

-Bueno… Pues, en cierta forma mi caso ha seguido la dirección contraria al tuyo…-empezó diciendo, algo incómodo al hablar, Dremtly-Yo nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponytown… La verdad es que mi madre, que se dedicaba como yo al estudio de los aydara y que fue, además, una de las pioneras en el desarrollo de la arqueología hipónica, se había instalado allí a raíz del descubrimiento en buen estado de las ruinas de lo que fuera una antigua ciudad aydara, algo que era tan poco frecuente hace unas décadas como lo sigue siendo hoy… Y ya se quedó en aquel lugar… Yo viví allí hasta los catorce, cuando finalmente pase a vivir con mis abuelos en Canterlot-añadió, y por cierto deje en su voz Twilight pareció entender que lo decía casi como si fuera el final feliz de un cuento.

-¿Así que tu madre también se dedicaba a lo mismo que tú?

-Sí…Lo hacía… Ahora… Bueno, se pasó hace ya un tiempo al campo de la docencia.

-¡Ah!...Vaya. Veo, pues, que le sigues en todo, ¿eh? Primero investigando y ahora enseñando-río animada, intentando aliviar tensiones y crear algo de complicidad entre los dos, pero Fogsun apenas reaccionó con una breve sombra de sonrisa.

-Bueno… Sí. Quizá.

-¿Y tu padre, qué hace? Mi padre es abogado y trabaja en un famoso bufete de Canterlot y mi madre es directora de una fundación que se dedica al patrocinio de las artes y de la literatura-volvió a usar la baza de hablar de sí misma para animarle a él a hacer lo mismo.

-Mi padre tiene un pequeño negocio-le contestó con sequedad mientras, como podía ver perfectamente Twilight, su cola amarilla, en la que igual que en su crin destacaba una colorida banda rosa rodeada por dos grises, tendía a doblarse hacia delante para frotarse repetidamente contra el lomo del joven estudioso. Otra vez aquel tic que la unicornio lavanda ya había podido ver dos veces antes. Tenia claro que aquello no era una buena señal.

A ella le habría gustado seguir haciéndole un par de preguntas más, pero se abstuvo al ver que, por lo que fuera, a Dremtly parecía desagradarle profundamente hablar de sí mismo. Se quedó un momento en silencio mientras, por un momento, se imaginaba la infancia que habría tenido el unicornio, creciendo entre ruinas y conferencias de arqueología. No era difícil entender, visto así, que hubiera acabado donde estaba.

-… ¿Sabes?-interrumpió él el silencio que había quedado, espeso, entre ambos-Creo que voy a ir a coger una mochila que tengo en mi cuarto para que puedas llevarte en ella los libros que te he dejado-le dijo, mientras salía, sin prisa pero sin detenerse, como si le preocupara que ella pudiera hacerle alguna otra pregunta.

Twilight se quedó, pues, sola, en el salón. El silencio caía pesado, denso, y de alguna manera la hacía sentir incómoda, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una especie de intrusa en aquel lugar. La forma en que el unicornio parecía molesto por aquellas preguntas, que no le parecían nada del otro mundo, le causaba cierta intriga. Estaba claro que se encontraba mucho más cómodo hablando sobre los aydara que sobre sí mismo… En ese punto a ella no le costaba entenderlo. En cierta forma, veía en él cierto reflejo de cómo había sido antes de que la princesa Celestia la enviase a Ponyville... Pero parecía más estar poco dispuesto a hablar de sí por querer ocultar algo que por considerarlo intrascendente o aburrido. ¿Por qué? No podía imaginarlo.

Y, mientras esperaba que volviera el unicornio, algo llamó su atención. En aquella atestada habitación destacaba, casi como el trono en el salón de audiencias de la princesa Celestia, el piano de aquel extraño pegaso. Apoyado contra el muro contrario a la puerta, presidía de algún modo la estancia. Por alguna razón, Twilight sintió el impulso de acercarse para examinarlo más de cerca. Sobre el atril, su mirada violeta se posó sobre una serie de partituras que, entremezcladas, unas encima de otras, estaban colocadas sin orden ni concierto alguno. Muchas de ellas estaban a medio escribir y la unicornio dedujo que debían ser composiciones propias de Earion. Le había oído tocar y sabía por ello que tenía talento, pero le sorprendió en parte imaginarle componiendo, ya que le parecía demasiado joven para ello.

Se fijo en que, aparte de las notas dispuestas en un orden que no era capaz de entender a lo largo de las líneas del pentagrama, la mayoría de las composiciones incluían también una letra para ser cantada. ¿Sería también obra de Earion? Twilight observó con curiosidad los títulos que encabezaban aquellas melodías, como "Balada nocturna en Canterlot", "Fiestas de Ponytown" o "Sonata a las dos hermanas". Algunas letras, que leyó por encima, parecían alegres y la unicornio lamentó no tener conocimientos de música que le sirviesen siquiera para intentar imaginar como sonarían. Una de las letras, escrita bajo un texto con el rotulo de "Para cumpleaños y homenaje", decía así:

"_Si a la abuela Strawy quieres ver sonreír_

_Que haga su tarta de fresas le has de pedir_

_El sabor del mismo cielo habrás de sentir_

_Cuando de pastel un trozo pases a engullir"_.

Pero la que más le llamó la atención era claramente muy diferente en su carácter. No tenía escrito ningún título, pero ya los primeros versos dejaban claro que el tema de la canción no era precisamente alegre o feliz.

"_Lo que el puñal dejó intacto en el corazón_

_Las tinieblas de Cherady lo quisieron arrancar_

_Cuando las entrañas de la arcaica mansión_

_Quisieron…"_

-¿Qué me dices?-de repente una voz detrás de su lomo sobresaltó a Twilight-¿Te gustan mis letras?-le preguntó, con un deje de orgullo.

La unicornio se volvió para encontrarse con Ear aleteando, como la primera vez que le había visto, a media altura en el centro del salón. Llevaba sobre su lomo a Spike y le miraba con una chispa divertida en sus ojos que combinaba con una traviesa sonrisa. Ella se preguntaba cómo podría haber llegado hasta ahí sin que se escuchase el sonido de la puerta, pero apenas giró un poco la cabeza, vio la respuesta en un la ventana abierta que había en una de las paredes.

-Esto…-no estaba segura de qué decir ni si debía disculparse con el pegaso, aunque éste no parecía precisamente disgustado o enfadado.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, no me importa!-la tranquilizó Ear, intuyendo lo que la unicornio estaba pensando, mientras descendía durante unos breves segundos para que el pequeño dragón pudiera bajarse al suelo-Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a enseñar mis obras, aunque estén todavía incompletas, como la mayoría de las que tengo ahora mismo en el atril. La verdad es que a veces tengo tantos proyectos empezados a la vez que me es difícil poder llevar alguno a término… Soy poco metódico en el trabajo, he de admitirlo-concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

-Bueno… No sé mucho de música, pero… Sin duda parecen buenas-comentó Twilight, en parte sincera y en parte por ser amable. Entonces recaló en que su propio asistente asistía demasiado callado a aquel cruce de palabras. Al mirarlo vio que Spike parecía un tanto adormilado, como si…-¡Oh, Spike!-se dirigió a él, sacudiéndole por el hombre ligeramente-¡Te dije que no te pasarás con el pastel!

-Lo siento, Twilight-se excusó el dragoncito-Es que… Los rubíes… Estaban… Uf…-se frotó con cuidado el abultado estómago con sus garras.

-¡Cielos, Spike! ¿Se te ocurre qué va a pensar mamá ahora?-a la unicornio, imaginando lo que diría su madre, que le saldría con que ella era la responsable del pequeño dragón y que no tendría que haberle dejado comer nada entre horas…-Bueno...-quiso dejar el tema, que no tenía ya solución ninguna-En cualquier caso, en cuánto coja los libros que Fogsun va a prestarme, podremos irnos a casa.

-Un momento…-saltó el pegaso-¿Qué Fog va a prestarte alguno de sus adorados tesoros?-pareció incrédulo.

-Sí-respondió ella, que no quiso meterse a juzgar si era raro o no que Ear mostrase esa sorpresa.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamó aquel rodeando por encima a la unicornio sin dejar de observarla. Ésta no quiso ni pensar sobre a qué vendría aquello.

En cualquier caso, antes de que hubiera podido tener tiempo de pensar en preguntar, el mismo unicornio hizo su entrada en el salón por el pasillo, llevando en uno de sus costados una amplia mochila a cuadros negros y grises. Al ver a los presentes se detuvo, quedándose en el umbral, de una forma parecida a como se había detenido la primera vez que Twilight le vio, en la puerta de la cocina.

-…Aquí tienes la mochila-soltó rápidamente, cabizbajo, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

-Gracias-asintió aquella, acercándose a él para que se la acercara mientras, un tanto incómoda, sentía la mirada del pegaso y del dragón fijas en ambos-Voy a… A guardar los libros… Y nos vamos, ¿eh, Spike?-le anunció a éste antes de entrar rápidamente en la cocina.

Dremtly, por su parte, ignorando la insinuante pregunta que le dirigía Earion con su mirada, se quedó simplemente esperando a que ella volviera. Spike, mientras tanto, aunque el empacho le hacía estar algo adormilado, se dio cuenta de la forma en que el pegaso se había quedado observando a Dremtly y de cómo éste fingía no haberlo notado, pero no imaginaba qué había detrás de ello. Aquella situación estaba ya incomodando bastante al unicornio, que se limitó a esperar que el mal trago pasase cuanto antes.

-Esto…-la unicornio lavanda no tardó en salir de la cocina. En uno de sus costados, la mochila, ahora cargada con los libros que se iba a llevar, se veía pesada, cayendo sobre su costado-Pues, gracias otra vez por tu ayuda-se despidió de Dremtly con toda la formalidad que pudo en ese momento-…Y, eso, ya nos veremos mañana, como hemos quedado.

-Sí. Hasta mañana-desembuchó su interlocutor rápidamente, como queriendo poner fin cuanto antes a aquella despedida, mientras, prácticamente, la empujaba a ella y a su joven asistente fuera de su apartamento-¡Adiós!-se despidió nuevamente tras cerrar la puerta tras ellos, mientras éstos emprendían el mismo camino de salida que Knowling poco antes.

Apoyándose contra la pared, Fogsun cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente mientras se secaba un sudor invisible de la frente. Por su respiración, pausada pero algo agitada, parecía acabar de realizar algún esfuerzo considerable. Y es que, realmente para él, interactuar con los demás, podía ser un ejercicio auténticamente agotador. Ear se acercó lentamente y esperó con paciencia a que su compañero tuviera fuerzas para hablar. Aunque tenía bastante curiosidad por saber a qué habría venido la visita del profesor y el papel de aquella unicornio en ello, era consciente, tras años de experiencia, de que debía dejar que su amigo enfocará el tema como y cuando estuviera listo, aunque pudiera tardar bastante.

-…-finalmente, tomó aire, más o menos decidido a hablar-Resulta que la princesa Celestia ha pedido al centro que su aprendiz sea instruida en los principios de la magia aydara… Y el profesor Knowling me ha encargado que yo me ocupe de ello… Y, además, quiere que lo haga en Ponyville…-le informó con el mismo tono con el que hablaría un preso de los años de condena que el juez le había asignado y de la cárcel en la que estaba destinado a cumplirlos.

-…Vaya…-no supo en principio como reaccionar el pegaso, aunque desde luego no le costaba imaginar que suponía tal petición en el ánimo de su compañero. "Cómo se le puede haber ocurrido a Knowling hacer algo tan insensato como encargarle a Fog una tarea como esa… Y, peor, pretender sacarlo fuera de Canterlot y llevarlo a un lugar desconocido…" ¿Ponyville? El nombre no le sonaba, pero no necesitaba conocer más para imaginarse que se trataría de un pequeño y rústico pueblo, uno de esos lugares donde todos se conocen entre sí y donde la intimidad es un lujo que ni todo el dinero del universo daría para comprar…No era precisamente un el sitio que su amigo tildaría de "ideal". Si lo hubiera sabido no se habría marchado y habría podido hacer algo para ponerle freno a tal despropósito. "Sí", se dijo para sí, pesaroso, "porque está claro que falta que no esté yo en guardia, ayudándole para que no sepa defenderse en lo más mínimo... Seguro que estaban ahí esos dos, decidiéndolo todo, y él sin atreverse siquiera a decir este hocico es mío"-¿Cuándo hay que salir?-le preguntó finalmente, yendo a lo práctico. Sabía que cualquier otra cosa, reproche o consejo, sólo serviría para tensar aún más sus nervios o sencillamente para nada, ignoradas sus palabras por la indiferencia que tan bien adoptaba Dremtly cuando se le hablaba de cualquier asunto que no le interesaba o no quería afrontar.

-Dentro de unos días. No es seguro. Jueves o viernes, quizá. No lo sé.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-El que haga falta-se limitó a responder el unicornio, poniéndose perezosamente a andar, en dirección a su cuarto.

-Esto va a ser complicado-dijo Ear, sin obtener respuesta. El unicornio aún tardó unos segundos en abandonar el salón, pero mentalmente ya estaba a cientos de kilómetros. O, sencillamente, no le apetecía decir nada ante lo que, sin duda, tomaba como un mero comentario totalmente gratuito. Seguramente estaría así unas cuantas horas, por lo menos.

El pegaso, un tanto cansado tras la vuelta y, necesitando pensar, se sentó con calma en su taburete, frente al piano. Miró hacía la puerta, por la que apenas hace unos instantes se habían marchado la unicornio y su bebé dragón, y luego giró la cabeza para recorrer visualmente el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de Fog.

En cierta forma, en tanto "asistente", esa era su principal, casi la única auténtica función que tenía asignada: "Controlar". Él era, sobre todo, quien vigilaba el estrecho y escaso hilo que mantenía unido a Dremtly con el resto del mundo, asegurándose de que nadie, salvo en muy concretas y controladas circunstancias, invadía el pequeño espacio que el erudito había trazado alrededor de sí en calidad de fortaleza, santuario y prisión.

Allí, con una vida de eremita en Canterlot, no le había resultado difícil, pero, en Ponyville, si tenía alguna semejanza con Ponytown en algo más que en el inicio del nombre, la situación podía llegar a ser bastante más que meramente "complicada".

• • •

Un leve vapor todavía emanaba de los cuatro platos colocados sobre una mesa ya dispuesta para la comida. Twilight, dejando por un momento de lado las emociones y los problemas del día, se dejó llenar el olfato por el delicioso aroma del estofado especial de su madre, que provocó que su vacío estómago estallara en hambrientos y deseosos vítores. Spike, por el contrario, sentado a su lado, miraba su plato no sin algo de aprensión.

-Parece que alguien no tiene mucha hambre este domingo…-comentó un unicornio de tonos azules que se sentaba presidiendo uno de los lados de aquella mesa rectangular.

-Um…-el dragoncito sólo podía observar con desgana el plato ante sí. Le encantaba realmente aquel estofado, pero en ese momento casi sentía como los rubíes se le subían por la garganta. No tendría que haber comido tantos, pero no eran muchas las ocasiones en que tenía la posibilidad de probar unas joyas tan buenas-…Sí, es que…

-Es que antes le ha entrado de repente un terrible dolor de barriga-apuntó rápidamente, improvisando, su hermana-Quizá algo del desayuno le sentó mal, ¿eh, Spike?-le miró con una sonrisa y una mirada nerviosas, pidiéndole un poco de colaboración con su historia.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Te encuentras mal, Spike?-se escuchó, preocupada, la voz de Velvet, que entró al comedor trayendo una pequeña ensalada que depósito en el centro, antes de ir al lado del dragoncito-¿Sientes que tienes fiebre?-le preguntó, poniéndole la pezuña en la frente.

-¡Se siente bien, muy bien!-respondió Twilight antes de que él pudiera decir nada-Sólo que se ha quedado sin apetito… Y es una lástima, hoy, que has preparado especialmente esto para nosotros-añadió, intentando sonar lo más sincera posible.

-Eh… Sí…Eso-asintió aquel.

-Bueno. En cualquier caso, si no tienes hambre, es mejor que no comas-le dijo, comprensiva, Velvet, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa frente a su marido-No vaya a sentarte algo mal y puedas enfermar.

-¡Sí, sí, es verdad!-asintió Twilight, que, de inmediato, quiso cambiar de tema-Por cierto, al final estaré en Canterlot menos tiempo de lo que pensaba en un principio. Hoy el profesor Knowling y yo hemos hablado de cómo será mi instrucción y, al final, podré realizar la mayor parte de mis estudios de magia aydara en Ponyville.

-Estarás contenta, entonces, por esa buena noticia-reflexionó su madre.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí-admitió ella-Además, así no correré el riesgo de faltar al cumpleaños de mi amiga Applejack, para el que ya falta muy poco.

-Así que todo ha ido bien al final-comentó Night Light, a quien antes su mujer le había hablado de los nerviosos padecidos por su hija aquella mañana.

-¡Oh, sí! El profesor Knowling ha sido muy amable y atento, tomándose la molestia de recibirme un domingo. Y el joven que me va a ayudar, Fogsun Dremtly, me ha prestado varios de sus libros, para que esta misma tarde pueda empezar a trabajar con ellos.

Ambos, su padre y su madre, sonrieron y asintieron mientras, al tiempo que procedían a comer, su hija les ponía al día de sus experiencias en Ponyville, sus aventuras con sus amigas y del contenido de sus nuevos estudios. Sobre todo les habló de esto último y casi, tanto a Velvet como a Night, les pareció por un momento ver a la pequeña potrilla tras su primer día en la escuela de unicornios superdotados de Celestia, así de emocionada estaba.

-Fogsun-les comentaba algo del unicornio-Es un poco reservado, pero parece inteligente y sé que será agradable trabajar con él. Aunque tiene una especie de asistente que es un poco… Desconcertante.

-¿Ah, sí?-se interesó su padre.

-¿Te refieres a Ear?-saltó Spike, interviniendo por primera vez-A mí no me parece nada desconcertante. Me parece que es un pegaso bastante simpático. Y toca muy bien el piano.

-¿Oh, de verdad?-preguntó con curiosidad Velvet.

-Estaba tocando el piano cuando llegamos-le relató el dragoncito-Y luego, cuando fuimos a dar una vuelta para que el profesor, Twilight y Dremtly pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad, mientras tomábamos algo me contó que incluso estuvo un tiempo en el conservatorio de Canterlot, pero que lo dejo.

-¿Cómo que estabais "tomando algo"?-le preguntó, con voz queda, la unicornio bicolor.

-Es que me invitó a un jugoso y sabroso pastel de rubíes-le respondió sin pensar Spike y antes de que Twilight, que en ese momento casi se atragantaba con un trozo de pepino de la ensalada, pudiera siquiera intentar impedírselo. El dragón tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Con qué un repentino dolor de barriga?-les dirigió una mirada acusadora Velvet.

• • •

Trixie se aclaró la garganta y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aquello era una ridiculez, una microscópica minucia en comparación con lo que en su pasado había sido frecuente, pero en ese momento incluso se encontró con que se sentía un poco nerviosa y un tanto emocionada. Aunque de una forma muy distinta de la habitual, por fin, tras meses de abandono, volvía a tener ante sí, de nuevo un público que debía estar expectante, deseoso de oír sus historias y ver su grandiosa magia.

La cabaña en el árbol era pequeña, pero se veía bien cuidada, pintada con vivos y alegres colores. En la pequeña sala ya la estaban esperando, charlando animadamente entre ellas, aquellas a las que la maga tomo por, según la denominación de la hermana de Applejack, las "Cutie Mark Crusaders". Aparte de Apple Bloom, estaban dos jóvenes potrillas más: una unicornio de un pelaje gris claro y pelo rosa y púrpura, y una pegaso naranja de cabello magenta. Si no se había enterado mal, la pequeña de los Apple le había dicho que se llamaban, respectivamente, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Finalmente, tomó una vez más aire y entró, atrayendo rápidamente sobre sí las miradas de las pequeñas potrillas. La bienvenida, sin embargo, no fue tan acogedora como la unicornio esperaba, ya que sólo Apple Bloom la recibió con un pequeño aplauso mientras que sus dos amigas, que si la reconocían como la causante última del incidente de la osa menor, se mostraron más bien frías, algo estupefactas de verla aparecer. Su amiga sólo les había hablado de una sorpresa y no tenían ni idea de que consistía en la promesa del relato de Trixie.

-¡Apple Bloom!-saltó Scootaloo, molesta al tener presente que aquella era la unicornio que se había atrevido a meterse con su idolatrada Rainbow Dash-¿Ésta era tu sorpresa? ¿Qué tengamos que aguantar a esta farsante?

-Fue la que convirtió la melena de Rarity en un extraño matojo verde-el tono de la pequeña Sweetie Belle era como el de su amiga pegaso-Después necesitó casi tres horas para arreglarse la crin.

-Y luego se demostró que, a la hora de la verdad, no sabe hacer nada de magia que valga la pena-siguió nuevamente la pegaso.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Qué sabréis vosotras de auténtica magia?!-saltó Trixie, ofendida por aquel inesperado ataque-La verdad es que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie podría haber acabado fácilmente con la amenaza de aquella Osa Menor…Lo único es que, para cuando iba a ejecutar mi hechizo, aquella Twilight Sparkle se me adelantó, lo que fue un error, claro. Yo estaba…preparando mi magia para destruir a la fiera con un ataque letal, lo que habría hecho que dejara para siempre de ser una amenaza, pero la tal Sparkle se limitó a calmarla y alejarla, por lo que un día podría volver perfectamente a atacar Ponyville.

-Ya. Eso dices ahora-recalcó Scotaloo con mirada acusadora.

-Bueno, bueno… Haya paz-intentó intervenir Apple Bloom, un poco desconcertada, ya que aquello no era precisamente lo que había previsto que sucediera-En cualquier caso, yo creo que nos resultaría interesante escuchar la historia de cómo Trixie encontró su cutie mark-se inclinó hacia sus compañeras del grupo-, si es que ella aún está dispuesta a contarla-se giró ahora hacia la unicornio.

Por un momento, un tenso silencio que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, llenó la cabaña. La maga miraba a las dos potrillas sin ocultar su disgusto y éstas tampoco se molestaban en suavizar su expresión. En principio, Apple Bloom se habría unido a sus amigas sin dudar, pero, en ese momento, tenía un gran interés y el convencimiento de que escuchar la historia de Trixie les serviría para algo.

-…Bueno. Quizá pueda ser interesante-finalmente Sweetie Belle dio un paso conciliatorio, sobre todo por cierta curiosidad que Apple Bloom había logrado contagiarle.

-Siempre y cuando sea una historia real-apuntó, todavía hostil, Scootaloo, pero aparentemente dispuesta a escuchar a Trixie, por lo que, junto a las otras ponies, se sentó frente a la unicornio, que no estaba segura de qué hacer. Por un lado, su orgullo la impulsaba a marcharse sin más, pero, por otro, añoraba sus antiguos espectáculos y algo en su interior quería asumir el desafío de ganarse el ánimo de aquellas potrillas.

-Todas las historias que cuenta la Gran y Poderosa Trixie son reales-le replicó, intentando mantener la calma y mostrarse serena-Y si queréis escuchar como esta Genial Hechicera, la mejor de toda Equestria, se hizo con su cutie mark…-se puso de costado, para que aquella resaltase en su flanco, frente a las potrillas, de entre las cuales, sólo Apple Bloom parecía seguir con interés sus palabras-…Es posible que éste dispuesta a contaroslo, pues respondió a una auténtica proeza.

Dejó que, por unos segundos, se hiciese el silencio antes de empezar con su relato.

-Cuando la Gran y Poderosa Trixie era una potrilla y tenía más o menos vuestra edad-comenzó-Ya había empezado su camino en la senda de la magia, pues desde muy pronto supo que su talento era la hechicería y su destino, ser la mayor y más poderosa maga de toda Equestria. Era por entonces la aprendiz de un famoso brujo, conocido como el Majestuoso y Poderoso Lucius, que viajaba por todo el reino deslumbrando a los ponies y a las demás criaturas con sus grandiosos espectáculos de magia.

Hizo una pausa, viendo complacida que ahora las tres ponies parecían interesadas en su relato, aunque fuera un poco.

-Yo, a pesar de mi juventud, ya destacaba como la ayudante predilecta de mi maestro, siendo uno de los principales atractivos de su comitiva. Era buena para aprender todo tipo de hechizos y trucos y el público se entusiasmaba y se quedaba sorprendido al ver el talento de la pequeña Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Tenía un gran potencial y estaba claro que la fama era mi futuro. Y un día, se vio la prueba palpable de ello.

Nueva pausa.

-Mi maestro era uno de los integrantes más reconocidos del Circo de la Estrella, que poseía todo tipo de bestias y criaturas salvajes con las que organizaba regulamente grandes y espectaculares exhibiciones. Aquel día, el dueño del circo, el señor Zoobuy, había pagado por la adquisición de una gran y fiera mantícora. Era un espécimen especialmente peligroso, con colmillos inusualmente afilados, enormes y duros como el acero, garras capaces de arrancar las alas a un pegaso de un solo tajo o de hacer juliana a una potrillo como entonces yo era, y una cola de terrible golpe, mortal y venenosa.

La unicornio contempló satisfecha como su vivida descripción, bien acompañada por sus gestos, dejaba asombradas, fascinadas e, incluso, algo asustadas a las potrillas, que ya seguían con interés su relato, bebiendo con curiosa sed cada una de sus palabras.

-Y, precisamente, por un fallo de uno de los empleados, tal peligrosa bestia logró soltarse. Por desgracia, mi maestro había salido y no había nadie más que pudiera o se atreviera a lidiar con semejante criatura. Iba de un lado a otro, libre, destrozando y devorando, sembrando el terror, ningún otro de los miembros del circo, ni uno solo de los domadores, se querían acercar. Si lo vierais, no os lo creeríais. Aquella mantícora destrozaba los carromatos y los empujaba cual juguetes, derribaba árboles como un pony pisa la hierba, su rugido y su furor daban gran pavor… A todos, ¡excepto a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!

Se preparó para el punto crucial del relato:

-Sí, ¡la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!, aunque al principio sintió el lógico temor que embargaría a una potrilla de corta edad, logró dejar de lado el temor, y, a pesar de los peligros, plantó cara al fiero monstruo, pues sabía que con su magia tendría poder suficiente para detenerlo. La mantícora intentó saltar sobre Trixie y devorarla, más era una Hechicera demasiado poderosa para su lentitud y con un hábil hechizo, se puso sobre ella, aferrándose con sus cascos a su leonina melena. La bestia intentó resistirse, encabritarse y hacerla caer, mas Trixie se mantuvo con firmeza, esquivando los embates de su cola endiablada. Y, entonces, como muestra de su poder, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie encantó aquel ágil apéndice y, guiándolo con su magia, lo clavó en la propia espalda de la bestia, sometiéndola con su propia hiel. Y aún resistía, pues era una bestia poderosa, pero ya estaba herida de muerte.

Se giró para mirar a las crusaders:

-Saltó la Gran y Poderosa Trixie a tierra y la mantícora, todavía queriendo luchar con su enorme ferocidad, la quiso atacar, pero la Maga era demasiado hábil y rápida para ella, y aún más, con su poder mágico movió uno de los carromatos que la bestia había destruido y la terminó de noquear y derrotar con él. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie así había resultado triunfante sobre el peligro. Los presentes la aclamaron, aplaudiéndola, y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, en su flanco lucía una brillante, reluciente y bella cutie mark, la de la unicornio destinada a ser la más grande y poderosa unicornio de toda Equestia, ¡la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!-repitió una vez más-Fue tan grande el éxito que, poco después, gracias a esa demostración, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se ganaba la entrada a la escuela de la princesa Celestia para unicornios superdotados.

Terminó su relato, que fue recibido con animados aplausos por parte de la pequeña hermana de Applejack y, aunque con mucho menos entusiasmo, también por sus dos amigas. Un parco premio en comparación con lo que había llegado a obtener en sus mejores días de gloria pero que, tras la sequía y la total carencia, era más que bien recibido. Satisfecha de su éxito, decidió retirarse antes de que pudiera alguna de las tres potrillas empezar a hacerle alguna pregunta demasiado incómoda. Además, por alguna razón, se sentía algo cansada. Supuso que todavía se sentía algo débil y que sólo por caminar desde la casa hasta allí le había resultado ya bastante cansado.

Emprendió, pues, el trayecto para regresar cuanto antes a la casa cuando, de repente, una voz, llamándola, la retuvo. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con que Applejack, con una expresión que no terminaba de lograr descifrar, se acercaba a ella. La unicornio, que desconocía, claro, el lugar, no sabía si sería así o no, pero le parecía que viniera desde la cabaña de las tres potrillas, a pesar de que Trixie no la había visto en ningún momento por allí ni al entrar ni al salir ni durante su relato. ¿Acaso la habría estado vigilando, a escondidas? ¿Qué sentido tendría eso? "Ah, claro", pensó, molesta, la unicornio, "hay que tener vigilada a Trixie, que no es una unicornio de fiar… ¿Qué se habrán creído estos granjeros ridículos? Soy yo la que tendría que ser desconfiada con ellos, que son los que, en su momento, me tuvieron a su merced", se dijo, recordando, realmente ofendida, que alguien –había supuesto después que la misma Applejack que se le acercaba- se había tomado la descarada libertad de bañarla cuando estaba inconsciente.

-¡Trixie!-la volvió a llamar la pony rubia, haciendo finalmente que la unicornio se detuviera-Espera un momento.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Applejack?-le preguntó, tratando de que sus aparentemente amables palabras reflejasen que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, y menos de tener que soportar una charla, puesto que se había dado cuenta de que había cierto disgusto en los ojos verdes de la pony

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre esa historia que les has contado a las pequeñas-le dijo aquella sin más.

-¡Vaya! Bueno, no me sorprende que hayas querido escucharla-le replicó Trixie, prefiriendo picar a Applejack que a mostrar lo molesta que se sentía por comprobar que, en efecto, la había estado vigilando-¡¿Quién podría resistirse a escuchar una de las aventuras de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?!

-Ya, ya… Ahora, hablando en serio, ¿cuánto hay de cierto en ese relato de la mantícora?

-Aunque es normal que te parezcan increíbles, todos los relatos de las grandes aventuras y proezas de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie son completamente ciertos, ¡hasta la última coma!

-¿Incluyendo el relato de cómo saliste por patas tras el incidente con una osa menor que no pudiste resolver?-le preguntó, molesta ya por las formas de la maga, Applejack.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? No se os cae esa historia del hocico, ¿eh?

-No-le respondió llanamente la rubia.

-En cualquier caso, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no necesita que creáis en la verdad de sus historias. ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no necesita nada ni a nadie!

-Además, tengo una pregunta-siguió Applejack, ignorando el enfado de su interlocutora-¿Dónde dices que estaban tus padres mientras tú te dedicabas a "lucir" tus habilidades como aprendiz del "Majestuoso y Poderoso Lucius" en el circo?

-¡Dónde estuvieran! ¿Qué te importa a ti?-le respondió de forma borde, casi sin pensar, Trixie, casi para ocultar lo confusa que le había parecido la pregunta. ¿Por qué se fijaba ella en eso, qué interés podía tener? En cualquier caso, era un tema en el que no quería entrar.

-No me importa, pero me ha parecido curioso-le replicó, también un poco cortante, la granjera, sorprendida y disgustada por las maneras de la unicornio-Se supone que a esa edad una potrillo vive en casa con sus padres, no dedicándose a formar parte de un mero y simplón espectáculo circense…-añadió. Realmente algo le decía que aquello era un importante factor para entender la vida de la unicornio y que, si se mostraba tan hostil por la pregunta, debía ser porque ocultaba algo, aunque no imaginaba qué.

-Sí. Hay muchas cosas que se suponen…-masculló la unicornio, procediendo a alejarse, pues evidentemente no quería seguir aquella conversación-Pero la realidad es muy distinta de lo que los ponies se creen.

Applejack la vio alejarse, sin correr pero sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás. A pesar de la curiosidad que le inspiraba la historia de Trixie y de que pensaba que ocultaba algo importante de su pasado, decidió que era mejor no molestarla más por aquel día. Tarde o temprano ya lo averiguaría, si le era necesario.

• • •

La pegaso sonrió plácidamente al percibir el refrescante soplido del viento a lo largo de su lomo y en su cabeza, casi como si pareciera juguetear con su crin multicolor. Una sensación agradable en contraste con el abrumador calor que había tenido que soportar desde la madrugada. El sopor, el horrible sopor que en algunos días de verano invadía Ponyville, era la razón por la que, desde prácticamente el día en que se instaló allí, había frecuentado aquel pequeño y escondido rincón.

Se trataba de un pequeño lago alrededor del cual la tierra había quedado dispuesta en una serie de elevadas y variadas colinas, cubiertas de senderos serpenteantes y abiertos al cielo en ellas un gran número de grutas y túneles. La hondonada en cuyo fondo brillaba el agua de la laguna, tan cristalina que permitía ver su interior como si fuera cristal, parecía ser casi un tazón modelado entre las elevaciones rocosas. Apenas había en él vegetación, un poco de verdes briznas de hierba en torno al natural estanque, pero el aire arrastraba y llenaba el lugar con el aroma de los cercanos bosquecillos.

El lugar resultaba algo frío en invierno, pero perfecto en verano, por lo que aquella pegaso de pelaje azul cian no dudaba en frecuentarlo cuando los calores de la dura estación estival empezaban a azotar su pequeño pueblo. En las bochornosas tardes nada le agradaba más que arrastrar una nube que le resultara especialmente cómoda hasta el lugar y echarse una larga y reconfortante siesta. Ese era el plan que aquel domingo de mayo, como en otras tantas ocasiones, tenía en mente.

Pero, mientras se aproximaba volando tranquilamente a su estimado rincón, de repente, se sintió extraña. Al principio tardó en ver la causa de tal reacción, por lo que se detuvo, aleteando en el aire mientras recorría, extrañada sin saber por qué, el lugar con su mirada. No entendía qué le ocurría, pero presentía que debía ser algo. Sin embargo, en unos primeros instantes, todo parecía estar donde debía estar, el lago, las colinas, sus senderos, sus cavernas… Tuvo que acercarse más y subir ligeramente para sobrevolar con altura las pequeñas cumbres de aquellas elevaciones para darse cuenta.

Al principio pensó que sería un fallo de su memoria, pero, por mucho que le pareciera imposible, al final se convenció de que aquello era real: de alguna manera, las colinas parecían haberse movido, cambiado…o algo. La pegaso no estaba segura de cómo podría haber pasado ni de qué había sucedido exactamente. Sólo podía creer aquello que veía, y era que, donde no hacía más que unos meses, se alzaba una puntiaguda colina, la más alta, que llegaba a darse aires de montaña, ahora no había más que un tronco truncado, agrietado, a cuyo alrededor parecían haberse desprendido los restos de su antigua y orgullosa cresta.

¿"Habrá sido por un temblor de tierra, por un terremoto?", se preguntó la pegaso. Pero no recordaba que hubiera ocurrido ninguno en los últimos tiempos y uno capaz de hacer algo así tendría que haberse notado con total claridad en Ponyville. De hecho, aunque las colinas más cercanas al coloso caído también le mostraban ahora a la pony algunos cambios, las demás y, en general, el lugar, no parecían haber sufrido ningún cambio ni modificación. Sólo lo había hecho aquella zona específica. ¿Por qué?

-Aunque pueda no ser nada importante…-reflexionó en voz alta, acercándose cada vez más a la cima caída-…Quizá sea mejor que se lo cuente a Twilight, a ver qué le parece-añadió, mientras se posaba sobre la destruida cumbre y se asomaba a una de las grietas que surcaban su superficie. Era estrecha, pero suficiente para que pasaran hasta dos ponies lado a lado, y oscura, como si algo impidiera que entrase en ella la luz del sol. "Quizá", pensó, "debería aprovechar para explorarla, por si encuentro algo que explique lo que ha pasado o un indicio o una pista al menos". Estaba tan abstraída en intentar percibir algo en aquella insondable oscuridad que no pudo percibir lo que se le venía encima.

-¡Hey!-se encontró, al primer segundo no sabía como pero no tardó en averiguarlo, sobre el rocoso suelo, tumbada boca arriba y con el repentino peso de una conocida pony sobre sí-¡¿Qué tal, Rainbow Dash?! ¿Qué es eso que le tienes que contar a Twilight? ¿Es un secreto? ¿Puedo saberlo yo también? ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa! ¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero saberlo! ¿Me lo dirás, verdad? Porque somos amigas, y las amigas se tienen confianza… A menos que hayas prometido no decírselo a nadie, en cuyo caso tienes que guardártelo, porque si le prometes a alguien algo y no lo cumples, ¡puedes perder su amistad para siempre! ¡No, Rainbow Dash, mejor no me digas nada, no quiero saberlo!

-…Esto, Pinkie Pie… ¿Quieres quitarte de encima?-le pidió la pegaso multicolor, intentado ignorar en su cabeza cualquier pregunta acerca de la conducta de su amiga. Lo único que tenía ante sí era a Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-Okey dokey lokey-asintió la pony rosada, apartándose para que su amiga pudiera levantarse.

-¿Has venido para algo, Pinkie?-le preguntó directamente, por ver si era algo que no le involucraba o que fuera breve. En ese momento, quería centrarse en el "misterio" que se acababa de encontrar.

-¡Pues lo cierto es que lo has adivinado!-le respondió la pony rosa, sonriente, con aspecto de estar sorprendida por los "poderes proféticos" de su amiga pegaso-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es que hace un rato, mientras paseaba por el parque, se me ocurrió una idea muy buena para una broma y me dije: ¡Oh! ¡Que divertido sería! ¡A Rainbow Dash seguro que le encantaría participar!. Y, por eso, decidí buscarte. Me pregunté dónde podrías estar y, recordando que en los días de mucho calor te gusta venir por aquí, salvo que tengas otro compromiso, que yo sé que hoy no lo tenías…-no pudo seguir contando su relato porque, un poco cansada, Rainbow finalmente la había hecho callar mediante el expeditivo método de meterle la pezuña en todo el hocico.

-Ya, ya, no necesito saber tantos detalles-le dijo, sacando sólo su pata de la boca de su alocada amiga cuando quedó claro que no iba a seguir hablando en cuanto lo hiciese-Lo siento, Pinkie-se excusó la pegaso-Pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para ayudarte con una de tus bromas.

-¡Ohhhh!-se entristeció aquella por unos segundos-¡¿Y qué estás haciendo, Rainbow?!-le preguntó, animándose enseguida e interesada-¿Necesitas ayuda, puedo ayudarte?

-Oh…-suspiró la pegaso, mientras contemplaba la grieta. Finalmente, aunque en seguida intuyó que podría arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de decir, habló-Bueno… Supongo que sí, puedes ayudarme.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Pinkie Pie, saltando alegremente-¡Voy a ayudar a Rainbow Dash! ¡Voy a ayudar a Rainbow Dash! ¡Voy a ayudar a Rainbow Dash!-coreaba mientras iba dando vueltos en torno a la mencionada, hasta que, de repente, se detuvo ante ella, con una incógnita en la mirada-¿A qué voy a ayudarte?


	7. 7 Iniciando cambios

**Capítulo 7. Iniciando el cambio**

Aquella grieta resquebrajaba, abriéndola, la faz de la colina como si se tratara de una extraña y macabra sonrisa que luciera la montaña. Como las demás brechas que hendían la roca, cual heridas de un cuerpo torturado, era profunda y penetrantemente oscura, como si la luz, por voluntad propia, se negara incluso a intentar entrar en ella, por lo que apenas se podía vislumbrar más que el arranque de una negra gruta que se perdía en un pozo de tinieblas que, como si fuese una fuente, vomitaba sombras. La abertura no era especialmente grande pero si lo suficiente como para que dos ponies fueran por ella, andando costado a costado. De su interior no procedía ningún ruido, sólo un silencio tétrico que parecía llegar desde las más escabrosas entrañas de la tierra.

Rainbow Dash estuvo unos momentos quieta, limitándose a dirigir en vano una mirada escrutadora hacia el intestino de aquella galería, intentando hacerse una idea de cómo sería. Pero era un esfuerzo en vano, bloqueado por una negrura tan espesa que parecía casi un consistente muro de roca. Estaba claro que la única forma en que podría conocer que escondía aquella brecha en su interior sería por el expeditivo método de afrontar el riesgo y arriesgarse a entrar. No sabía ni llegaba a imaginar que habría de encontrarse si lo hacía, pero su instinto le decía que le ayudaría a descubrir por qué se había derrumbado la cima, cuestión que no sólo estimulaba su curiosidad, si no que por alguna razón intuía que tendría una gran importancia en el futuro. Entrar en ella no era algo que, en principio, le hiciera demasiada ilusión, pero también sentía como la impulsaba su lado aventurero, animándola a avanzar sin dudar en pos del misterio.

-¡Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-exclamó, a su lado, Pinkie Pie, haciendo que su voz resonara con un suave eco a lo largo de la estrecha gruta que tenían ante sí-¿De verdad quieres entrar ahí, Rainbow?-le preguntó.

-Ya te lo he explicado, Pinkie-le replicó, intentando ser paciente, la pegaso-Tengo que intentar averiguar lo que le ha pasado a la montaña. Podría ser importante, algo que necesitemos saber, quizá incluso algo que pueda poner en peligro a Ponyville.

-¡Ah! ¿Crees que Ponyville pueda estar en peligro ahora mismo?-exclamó la pony rosa, claramente alarmada.

-No tengo ni idea…-suspiró-Lo único que sé, como te he dicho, es que la cima de una montaña no se derrumba ni se desquebraja así como así, y no me gusta nada de nada que pasen cosas misteriosas e inexplicables cerca de Ponyville. Suelen ser indicios y adelantos de que algo malo, muy malo, está por llegar.

-¿Algo muy malo?-le preguntó, con tono preocupado, Pinkie-¿Pero malo como cuando te salen caries y tienes que ir al dentista, que es muy doloroso aunque después te den una rica piruleta, o malo como cuando el retorno de Nightmare Moon y su intento de establecer una noche eterna?

-Me temo que estamos hablando de un mal en el segundo sentido, Pinkie. Por eso vamos a entrar ahí y vamos a descubrir lo que ha pasado. Y si algo o alguien intenta venir a causar problemas, ¡le patearemos el trasero y le meteremos de nuevo en su asqueroso agujero!-concluyó con un tono firme, chocando entre sí sus cascos delanteros, decidida a elevar la moral de las dos.

-¡Sí, adelante!-asintió su compañera, sonriente, casi con la misma apariencia que luciría tras ser invitada a una fiesta.

-Bueno. La verdad es que lo primero que necesitaremos es una linterna, una luz o cualquier cosa que nos pueda permitir ver ahí dentro-comentó Rainbow, aunque más reflexionando para sí que diciéndoselo a Pinkie.

-¡Yo tengo estas linterna!-la sorprendió la pony rosa, llevando repentinamente un casco minero sobre el que una pequeña pero potente linterna emitía un resplandeciente rayo de luz, al tiempo que le tendía otro igual a su amiga.

-Eh…-estaba sorprendida y boquiabierta la pegaso azul-… ¿De dónde…? ¿Cómo…? Bueno, vale-recordó que ese tipo de preguntas, por muy pertinentes que en principio pudieran parecer, no tenían ningún sentido al tratarse de Pinkie Pie, por lo que se limitó a colocarse el casco que le había tendido y a encender la luz, que rasgo las tinieblas que tenía ante sí, dejándole ver una estrecha gruta que se adentraba en las profundidades de la colina-Vamos a allá.

Añadió y, tras respirar un momento con profundidad, se decidió a avanzar a paso ligero, antes de que cualquier duda pudiera afectar a su determinación. La gruta, en principio, no mostraba nada de interés. Simplemente era un canal, un túnel labrado por la naturaleza, excavado en la roca sin más. A ambos lados de las ponies éstas sólo podían ver las paredes de roca desnuda. No era precisamente un camino cómodo y, el suelo, era pedregoso y les complicaba la marcha, además de que continuamente había pequeñas elevaciones o depresiones del terreno. En algunos tramos, casi tenían que pasar de una en una debido a su estrechez y, en otros, Rainbow podría haber desplegado por completo sus alas y haber podido pasar con Pinkie a su lado sin que ninguna estuviera cerca del muro. La atmósfera, además, resultaba asfixiante, por la oscuridad y por la sequedad del aire.

Lo cierto es que la pony, en ese momento, empezaba a pensar que se había precipitado en sus conclusiones y en que no hacían otra cosa que perder el tiempo. Allí no parecía haber nada, salvo un largo y extraño camino subterráneo que, muy posiblemente, no conducía a ninguna parte. La pegaso, entre el esfuerzo y que no se movía ni la más mínima brisa allí, empezaba a notar como el sudor recorría su frente. Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor. Delante y detrás de ella, el túnel era lo único que podía ver, sin nada que resultara llamativo. Sólo piedras y unas arenosas paredes grises. No había la menor señal de vegetación y, mucho menos, de cualquier cosa de mayor entidad o, al menos, más vistosa. "Quizás ha sido una tontería entrar aquí", se dijo Rainbow Dash, pensativa.

A Pinkie Pie, que marchaba a su lado, no parecía molestarle nada. Se veía tan animada como al entrar y, durante todo el trayecto, no había hecho más que hacer comentarios sobre lo que veía, especular y lanzar preguntas al aire: "¡Oh, mira, Rainbow, soy tan grande que rozo el techo con la crin! ¡Ja, ja, estoy barriendo el techo!", "¡Mira, mira!, esta piedra-le llamaba mientras, en efecto, cogía una piedrecilla con sus cascos-¡Es clavadita a Twilight!", "Vaya… ¿Cuándo crees que llegaremos a algún lado? ¿Qué crees que encontraremos, qué crees que habrá derruido la montaña? ¿Crees que habrán sido los alienígenas? ¿Encontraremos la verdad aquí dentro?... Pues siempre dicen que la verdad, ¡la verdad está ahí fuera!-ríe", "¡Guau! Es que no hay ni una brizna de hierba… ¿Se las habrá comido el pony que ha destruido la colina? ¿La habrá destruido para tener acceso a la hierba de este túnel? ¿Y por qué…? ¿Estaría especialmente rica? ¡Um!... ¡Y no nos ha dejado nada, qué egoísta!... Ahora tengo hambre, menos mal que traje unos cupcakes-sacó un cupcake y empezó a comérselo-¿Quieres?". "En fin", pensaba Rainbow, "sólo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie".

En cualquier caso, estaba a punto de sugerir a su animada amiga, que seguía masticando su dulce, que se fueran cuando, finalmente, algo captó su atención. Allí donde el rayo de luz de su casco casi agonizaba y moría, le parecía notar algo diferente, por lo que decidió seguir adelante unos cuantos metros más. Y, sí, finalmente, parecía haber llegado a algún lado.

De repente, la estrecha galería se abría, dando paso a lo que parecía una inmensa caverna. Las dos ponies tuvieron que ir con cuidado al acercarse a la salida del estrecho túnel, pues se encontraron con que éste daba a una gran caída. Dado que no podían, ni aún con la luz de sus cascos, ni ver ni el techo ni el suelo de aquella cueva, supusieron que la gruta desembocaba en algún punto indeterminado de aquella inmensa oquedad subterránea. Allá a dónde mirasen, sólo veían oscuridad y cómo los haces de luz de sus linternas destacaban y penetraban entre las sombras, sin llegar a desvelar nada, antes de apagarse en la distancia.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Rainbow Dash, indecisa, pensando sobre qué les convendría hacer. Ella, de entrada, despegó y se alejó unos metros volando, viéndose rodeada de inmediato por unas profundas sombras, entre las cuales incluso la luz del casco de Pinkie, que la seguía, se difuminaba. La pegaso dudo… No quería dejar atrás a su amiga pero, ¿cómo iba a poder seguirla? Ella tenía la intención de comprobar si había algo en aquella cueva.

Estaba reflexionando sobre ello cuando, ante su asombro, la luz del casco de Pinkie empezó a elevarse ligeramente y a acercarse, un tanto lenta pero claramente hacia su posición. Se quedó tan sorprendida que ni siquiera encontró aire para hablar. Hasta que, finalmente, logró a apuntar hacia su amiga rosa con el haz de luz de su propio casco y comprobó que aquella, sonriente como siempre, se le acercaba "trotando" sobre el aire, sostenida por un puñado de globos amarillos y azules que tenía atados a su cintura. No pudo evitar reírse… "Y yo preocupada", pensaba, esperando a que su amiga la alcanzara, "no hay nada para lo que esta Pinkie Pie no pueda sacarse alguna solución de debajo de la pata".

Una vez juntas siguieron la marcha, aunque tampoco sabían muy bien por donde ir y tampoco querían arriesgarse a perderse en aquel lugar, donde no se veía nada que, en última instancia, les permitiera tener alguna referencia sobre su posición. Sobrevolaron el lugar, pasando sobre la oscuridad que había bajo sus cascos e intentando ir en línea recta, sin tener mucha idea de qué podrían encontrar o de si, de hecho, darían con algo al otro lado. Rainbow se sentía algo preocupada, pero desde luego no estaba dispuesta a retirarse e irse con las patas vacías. A su lado, flotando con su natural despreocupación, la seguía Pinkie Pie, que, con su hábil patalear, se las apañaba para volar bastante rápido.

Y, de repente, la luz de los cascos de ambas ponies se encontraron enfocando lo que parecía un muro. Pero no era el otro lado de la caverna, si no que se trataba de una pared construida con grandes bloques de granito. La pegaso se sorprendió de encontrar una edificación en ese lugar, pero el perfil perfectamente cuadrangular y bien dispuesto de los ladrillos no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de qué tenían delante.

Al acercarse más, vieron que la pared de granito ascendía unos metros más hasta acabar en lo que parecía una especie de terraza, por lo que, subiendo un poco, se posaron sobre un enlosado suelo, construido en la misma piedra. Por lo que podían ver, al recorrer el lugar con sus linternas, estaban en lo alto de una especie de estructura circular, almenada y coronada en cuatro puntos por cuatro pequeñas torres. Por curiosidad, Rainbow se posó sobre una de las almenas del borde y miró hacia abajo. Un muro liso de granito bajaba hasta perderse en las tinieblas. No pudo ver nada más.

-¡Mira, Rainbow!-la llamó Pinkie, que, a su lado, observaba con interés una de las pequeñas torrecillas que se elevaban sobre aquella azotea. La pegaso se acercó a ver que es lo que le indicaba su amiga y se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de los muros que habían visto hasta ese momento, los de aquella estaban decorados con una especie de extraños relieves. Algunos parecían dibujos, otros eran extraños gráficos-Allí arriba-le señaló la pony rosada.

Siguiendo la dirección señalada por Pinkie, la mirada de Rainbow Dash subió por el cuerpo de aguja de la pequeña edificación hasta la pequeña cima y vio a lo que debía referirse su amiga. En la parte más alta, se notaba, aunque no del todo claramente, el perfil de una serie de ventanas que parecían abiertas. ¿Una posible entrada?, se preguntó la pegaso, dudando por un momento. "Bueno", se animó, "no hemos venido hasta aquí para ahora quedarnos fuera".

Acompañada de la pony rosada, que seguía con sus globos, Rainbow ascendió en espiral, queriendo ver bien como era la torre desde fuera, hasta alcanzar el piso más alto. Por fuera, los muros de la torre estaban completamente esculpidos con esos extraños relieves que la pegaso no lograba entender. Finalmente, alcanzaron el último piso y se posaron ambas en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas. Ante sí encontraron una estancia circular, abierta por medio de una docena de ventanas. Más allá de eso, la habitación en un principio les parecía vacía. Lo único que, tras recorrerla con la mirada, pudieron ver al final, era un gran agujero en el centro de la estancia en uno de cuyos lados arrancaba una estrecha escalera que, en espiral, iba hacia abajo.

Las dos ponies bajaron al suelo y se acercaron hasta el lugar del que nacía la escalera de caracol. Dirigiendo sus linternas hacia el fondo, apenas pudieron ver más que el perfil de las escaleras, como flotando en el vacío, pues en lugar de estar adosadas a una pared, los escalones tenían a ambos lados una brusca caída hacia un fondo que, como ya iba siendo costumbre, no alcanzaban a ver. Además, del interior de la torre, parecía emanar una especie de helor, como si aquella torre fuera en realidad una nevera. De hecho, más que un mero frío, lo que percibían subiendo por aquella escalera, era una extraña y desagradable sensación, que no podían describir pero que parecía decirles claramente que no debían de estar allí.

-¡Bueno, sigamos!-dijo Pinkie con despreocupada tranquilidad, empezando a descender por la escalera.

Rainbow la siguió, prefiriendo volar sobre los escalones y siguiendo la estela de coloridos que globos que su amiga aún arrastraba tras de sí. A su alrededor, la negrura que les rodeaba era aún más opresiva que antes, tal vez porque ahora estaban "constreñidas" en la estrecha torre. Al ir girando y descendiendo por la curva escalera, sus luces iban iluminando las desnudas paredes, aunque todavía no lograban a llegar a ver el suelo ni el final de la escala.

Entonces, repentinamente, vio que Pinkie se detenía, con una expresión momentáneamente crispada. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, pero mientras notó como la esponjosa cola de su amiga se agitaba en el aire para que, a continuación, lo hicieran sus orejas, doblándose dos veces antes de quedar en estado normal. "Se trata de su Pinki-sentido", pensó la pegaso, alarmada, que no fue capaz de reconocer qué era lo que señalaba aquella combinación en particular.

-¿Qué pasa, Pinkie?-le preguntó, preocupada.

-…No estoy segura…-le confesó la pony rosada-Pero creo que se trata de algo… Electrizante-terminó de decir justo cuando, de improviso, el interior de la torre se iluminó cuando una especie de rayo la atravesó, surgiendo de la nada, cruzando por el hueco de la escalera y haciendo temblar con su rugido la misma estructura de aquella-…¡Oh, por Celestia!-se estremeció Pinkie-¡Mis globos!-se lamentó, al ver que habían reventado todos y que ahora colgaban, destrozados, contra su costado.

Apenas dijo eso, un segundo rayo, aún más demoledor, repitió el trayecto del primero. Su fulgor era resplandeciente y varias corrientes menores, procedentes de la principal, brotaron de ella y se dispersaron, golpeando en varios puntos las escaleras y haciendo saltar algunos pedazos de granito, que cayeron al vacío o rodando por los escalones ruidosamente.

Rainbow Dash se quedó de piedra al ver aquello. ¿Qué era eso? Realmente sólo podía ser una cosa: magia. Y ella, no podía negarlo, no tenía realmente idea alguna en ese campo. Sólo era plenamente consciente de una cosa: podía ser muy peligrosa y, en el caso concreto de aquella corriente, se trataba de algo mucho más que de algo potencial, era una clara evidencia que aquella magia estaba pensada para combatir a los intrusos. Intrusos como ellas en ese momento.

-¡Creo que será mejor salir de aquí!-exclamó Rainbow mientras aún un tercer rayo volvía a atravesar la larga escalera y una de sus llameantes chispas pasaba cerca de su cabeza.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y eso que ahora parece que han encendido la luz para que podamos ver!-comentó Pinkie.

-¡Pinkie!-la pegaso estaba asombrada con lo que había oído-Creo que quieren más bien que nos podamos freír.

-¿Freír?-se extrañó su amiga-¡Eh! ¡Qué no somos patatas!-gritó, como si le hablara a la misma torre o al que fuera el responsable de aquellos relámpagos.

El cuarto de aquellos, aún más cargado que el anterior, hizo el mismo recorrido, pero además se desplegó al final, como si fuera el trono de un árbol que se despliega a través de sus ramas, y cubrió toda la parte superior de la sala, haciendo saltar algunos cascotes de piedra de los muros y de los primeros escalones. A Rainbow Dash le asustó la posibilidad de que la escalera no pudiera aguantar y de que se quedasen confinadas en aquel lugar, expuestas a saber qué peligros. Realmente tenían que marcharse y pronto.

De repente, Pinkie volvió a sentir su sentido especial, advirtiéndola con un estremecimiento de su cola. Justo a tiempo para que, con un ágil salto, apartarse para evitar estar en la trayectoria de un pesado fragmento del techo que, desprendido, cayó con un estrepitoso sonido donde segundos antes estaba la pony rosada. Pero apenas había puesto de nuevo sus patas sobre el suelo, cuando el mismo escalofrío la agitó de nuevo, esta vez, por su amiga pegaso.

-¡Rainbow!-la avisó, haciendo que, con su rápido instinto, la pegaso evitará otro casquete que se había desprendido de la techumbre y que estuvo a unos segundos de darle con mucho más que fuerza en la cabeza.

No necesitaban esperar a nada más antes de salir las dos con toda la precipitación que pudieron escaleras arriba, Rainbow volando y Pinkie saltando, con cuidado de no resbalar al ir por los traicioneros escalones, que seguían temblando y que comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Otro rayo fulminó de nuevo la estancia mientras la escalera seguía estremeciéndose y el techo derrumbándose sobre ellas. Apenas tardaron, de hecho, unos segundos en volver a la salita por la que habían entrado, pero les pareció haber tardado mucho más tiempo.

Al llegar, Rainbow, en su precipitación, casi sale volando de inmediato por la ventana, pero se acordó repentinamente de algo. ¿Qué iba a hacer Pinkie? Ya no tenía sus globos e, incluso, aunque tuviera más, lo que no le sorprendería, no se fiaba de dejarla marchar así por su cuenta. Y, desde luego, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de irse y dejar abandonada a su amiga.

-¡Rápido, Pinkie!-la llamó, alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharla a través del gran estruendo que provocaba el temblor que, en esos momentos, sacudía por entero la torre-¡Súbete!-le dijo, preparándose e intentando recordar por dónde estaba la grieta por la que habían llegado hasta allí.

La pony rosa no necesitó que le repitiera la invitación y, en dos segundos, ya la tenía sobre su lomo y abrazada a su cuello. Rainbow hubiera querido tener unos segundos más para asegurarse de localizar la mejor ruta hacia la salida, pero un nuevo estremecimiento de la torre y el estrépito ensordecedor de algo grande que se desplomaba muy cerca, la hicieron emprender de inmediato el vuelo, agitando las alas con la mayor velocidad que le era posible.

Sin dudar, a pesar de que al principio no tenía ante sí más que oscuridad, voló lo más rápidamente que pudo hacia donde suponía estaría al griega por la que habían llegado, mientras a su espalda, para su tranquilidad, parecía aflojarse hasta el silencio el ruido estrepitoso de los relámpagos y de la torre, desmoronándose. A la velocidad a al que iba, en apenas unos instantes, ya estaba frente a la rocosa pared de la cueva.

Por suerte, pese a lo agitada que se encontraba, pudo localizar con rapidez la entrada a la fantasmal gruta desaparecida. Sin detenerse siquiera para que Ponkie Pie pudiera descender se su lomo, Rainbow, pensando sólo en salir de allí, siguió con ella a cuestas, recorriendo lo más rápido que pudo la galería por la que habían entrado a aquella caverna, no pensando entra cosa que no fuera llegar a la superficie.

Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, el resplandor del sol la cegó por unos segundos, haciendo que tuviera que detenerse. Fue un fuerte impacto, tanto para la pegaso como para su amiga, ya que habían acostumbrado sus ojos a la penumbra del interior de la caverna. A pesar de ello, la pony azul logró sobrevolar un poco para acabar posándose encima de un pequeño risco que, en una colina cercana, brotaba como si fiera una cresta de la misma.

-¡Guau!-exclamó Pinkie, emocionada-¡Eso ha sido muy divertido! Aunque es mejor no repetirlo… No ha estado bien que nos confundieran con un par de patatas, ¿no te parece, Rainbow?

-Sí, Pinkie…-asintió la pegaso, que se encontraba un poco cansada, lo suficiente como para pasar por alto aquellas extrañas ideas de su amiga-Y, ahora, ¿puedes quitarte de encima? Gracias.

-¡Okey dokey lokey!-asintió aquella, bajándose.

-…No sé muy bien lo que acaba de pasar…-Rainbow reflexionaba para sí más que hablar a su presente amiga-Pero está claro que tenemos que ir a hablar con Twilight. Si es algo de magia, se trata de algo que le concierne. ¡Vamos a verla de inmediato!

-Sí, hay que ir a hablar con Twily-asintió la pony rosa-Pero tendremos que esperar.

-¿Esperar?, ¿a qué hay que esperar, Pinkie? ¿No ves lo que acaba de pasarnos?-le preguntó, algo sorprendida e irritada por lo que le había dicho.

-Hay que esperar a que Twilight vuelva de Canterlot-le respondió, tranquilamente, Pinkie, haciendo que Rainbow enrojeciera levemente y por unos instantes. A la pegaso se le había ido de la cabeza que su amiga había salido el día anterior hacia la capital.

-¡Oh, sí!-asintió la pony de crin arco iris-Vaya, por Celestia. Resulta que cuando Twilight hace más falta que nunca, es justo cuando decide irse a pasar unos días en Canterlot, ¡qué casualidad!

-¡Eh!-saltó Pinkie-Quizá ha ido a Canterlot a prepararse para afrontar mejor los peligros de la magia tan extraña que hay en ese sitio en el que hemos estado.

-Sí, claro, Pinkie-no pudo evitar el sarcasmo-Twilight ha ido a Canterlot a estudiar una extraña magia de la que todavía no sabe nada.

-¡Genial! ¡Qué bien!-se alegró la pony rosa, sonriendo e ignorando el auténtico sentido de las palabras de su amiga-¡Qué previsora que es Twilight!

-No, Pinkie, lo que quería…-empezó a decir Rainbow, pero se cortó al ver que su amiga, que se dedicaba a dar botes a su alrededor, no la escuchaba realmente-¡Oh, en fin, es Pinkie Pie con quien estoy hablando! -suspiró.

• • •

El largo y estrecho pasillo estaba envuelto en sombras y silencio, apenas entrando la tenue luz de la luna por las ventanas. Dentro de poco amanecería, pero aún las princesas no habían realizado el ritual del cambio de astro y un manto de estrellas cubría todavía el cielo. La pony avanzó, tras subir por las escaleras, despacio y con cuidado, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en que el suelo de madera no se quejara por sus pasos. Pasó delante de la que era su habitación con extrema cautela y, finalmente, abrió con cuidado la siguiente puerta del corredor.

La unicornio estaba recostada sobre su flanco derecho, medio cubierta por unas completamente deshechas sábanas. Parecía que se había movido mucho en sueños pero, por otro lado, en esos momentos apenas sí llegaba a percibirse el suave efecto del aire al entrar y salir de su pecho, al compás de una pausada y silenciosa respiración. Su rostro lucía tranquilidad y, por un momento, la pony rubia no pudo evitar pensar que, en ese estado, el que no la conociera la podría tomar por una agradable pony. Pero, para bien o para mal, no estaba en sus cascos el permitirle seguir durmiendo.

-¡Trixie!-la llamó, intentando controlar la voz, mientras la agitaba suavemente por uno de sus hombros-¡Despierta, manzanita!

La unicornio tardó unos largos instantes en responder, pero, al fin, tras insistir un poco, la pony consiguió que le dirigiera una fría mirada de sus rosadas pupilas. Lo cierto era que, desde las palabras que habían cruzado brevemente la tarde anterior, Trixie no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a ninguno de los Apple. Ni siquiera cenó. Sencillamente llevaba encerrada en el pequeño cuarto de Apple Bloom desde que había vuelto tras contarles a las crusaders la historia de su cutie mark. Applejack, a pesar de que algo la llevaba a no tener mucha confianza en ella, no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada.

-Venga, Trixie-le susurró-No seas perezosa. Hay que levantarse.

-La Gran y…-un bostezo la interrumpió-…la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene que levantarse si no le apetece y, en efecto, no lo hace. Va a seguir durmiendo un poco más, por lo que te estaría agradecida de que la dejases en paz-concluyó, dándose la vuelta para ofrecerle a la granjera nada más que la visión de su lomo.

-…-suspiró Applejack que, aún temiendo una reacción así, no había logrado prepararse una respuesta-…Pero, seguramente, tendrás hambre…Y, además, habría que revisar ya tus vendajes y sólo puedo hacerlo ahora temprano por la mañana. Hoy va a ser un día especialmente ocupado y no tendré ni un solo rato en que poder hacerlo después.

-Ya-musitó la unicornio, sin volverse-Todos los días hay trabajo en la granja-dijo, casi como si recitara un mantra que hubiera escuchado infinidad de veces-En la granja no existen los domingos-concluyó con una breve sombra de carcajada no desprovista de un deje de amargura.

-…Ya, en parte es así-asintió Applejack, que no entendía muy bien a qué había venido aquello-En una granja, sobre todo cuando es tan grande como Sweet Apple, siempre hay algo que hacer, aunque sea reparar una cerca o atender a las necesidades diarias de los animales, las vacas, los cerdos y demás.

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron sus palabras de la unicornio, que se limitó a ignorarla, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Applejack se sintió molesta por la actitud de aquella, pero hizo el mejor esfuerzo que pudo para contenerse. "Venga", se quiso dar ánimos, "no es la primera unicornio con la que lidias", se dijo, recordando algunos momentos complicados que había tenido en el pasado con cierta amiga.

-Bueno…En cualquier caso y como te digo, hay que cambiar tus vendajes. Quizá ya se puedan quitar algunos…La mayoría de tus heridas eran superficiales, rasguños y cosas así…

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no necesita que la ayudes en eso-le respondió finalmente ella-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie puede cuidar muy bien de sí misma, sin el auxilio de nadie. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser una potrilla indefensa.

-Sí, ya he oído eso antes-le soltó la pony rubia-¿Vas a estar todas las mañanas así, a la defensiva? Porque yo no te trato como a una niña, pero te comportas como una, ¿sabes?

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no dignificará tus palabras con una respuesta-se limitó a replicarle, con aire ofendido.

-¿Una respuesta cómo la que me acabas de dar?-le preguntó, con aire fingidamente inocente, Applejack.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, casi pudo percibir como Trixie se mordía los labios, con el rostro crispado por una repentina ira. Sin embargo, la unicornio pareció contenerse en el último momento. Quizá aún no se sentía lo bastante bien como para replicar a aquello, por muy ofendida que se sintiera. Intuyendo que así no conseguiría nada, Applejack decidió intentar ser conciliadora.

-Mira,…, no tardaremos nada y, después, tomas sólo algo para desayunar y te puedes volver a la cama…-le dijo-O, si no tienes hambre, acostarte directamente.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no ve por qué tendría que hacerlo-le replicó, su tono se percibía claramente irritado.

-Oye, estoy intentando ayudarte…-se esforzó Applejack por sonar lo más cordial posible-No intento amargarte la mañana… Necesitas cambiarte las vendas-le repitió-Y, sí, quizá puedas hacerlo tú sola, pero si me dejas a mí, lo haré más rápido y, seguramente, mejor, ya que tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

Durante un segundo, casi se arrepintió de haber añadido aquello último, pensando que podría ofender al gran ego de la maga, pero ésta, increíblemente, pareció hacer caso omiso a aquella referencia. Volvió a girarse hacia ella, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Y lo cierto es que la unicornio tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Aparte de estar un tanto molesta por el hecho de haber sido nuevamente despertada a horas tan tempranas, Trixie no podía dejar de sentir que la embargaba cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué Applejack se mostraba tan aparentemente atenta con ella? ¿Qué interés tenía en ello? Ella intuía que, si se comportaba de una forma tan insistentemente cordial, era porque esperaba algo… Pero, ¿qué? Ya debía saber qué no tenía ninguna forma de pagarles… No era capaz de entender tal comportamiento.

En cualquier caso, debía admitir, aunque fuera para sí, que tenía razón. Los vendajes que llevaban empezaban a soltarse, presionados por los roces de las sábanas y de sus propios movimientos en la cama mientras dormía. Algunos estaban húmedos por el sudor provocado por las ya cálidas noches de lo un mayo que se presentaba veraniego. E, incluso, y esto le pesaba más concedérselo, en que ella probablemente lo haría mejor. Ella no tenía ni idea de primeros auxilios. Apenas se sabría poner una tirita.

-…En fin-decidió hablar al final-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie te permitirá que la ayudes por esta vez.

Dijo, levantándose lentamente, mientras le echaba un nuevo vistazo a su cuerpo. Salvo por las partes vendadas y por el estado poco cuidado de su pelaje y de su despeinada crin, parecía estar en perfecto estado. La unicornio, casi por un acto reflejo, no pudo evitar llevar su pezuña a una gasa que le cubría, en su flanco izquierdo, parte de su cutie mark. No notó ninguna molestia al palpar suavemente aquella zona.

-Será mejor que vayamos al baño-le indicó entonces la pony rubia, dirigiéndose a la puerta con la esperanza de ser imitada por la unicornio antes de que cambiase de idea-Allí tenemos el botiquín.

Lo cierto es que Trixie no se encontraba todavía del todo segura en aquel lugar, pero tampoco tenía nada que perder, por lo que no dudó en seguir a la pony rubia cuando ésta salió del cuarto y, por aquel pasillo que ya le empezaba a resultar familiar, se dirigió hacia la puerta más cercana a la escalera y entró.

El baño de los Apple, como el resto de la casa, era bastante humilde y sencillo. Una bañera acomodada a una pared, un pequeño lavabo, un estante con los productos de aseo y, por supuesto, un retrete y un bidé. Estaba bastante limpio y la cerámica relucía bajo la luz de la pequeña lámpara que colgaba del techo, pero también se veía que era antiguo y más bien pobre. "El típico baño de una pobre y paleta familia campesina…", pensó la unicornio, que no pudo evitar poner un leve gesto de desagrado. Aquello le recordaba demasiado a cierto cuarto que había tenido que "frecuentar" hacía ya muchos años…

-Bueno…-Applejack cogió el botiquín, que estaba colocado sobre el estante-Será mejor que nos pongamos a ello cuánto antes-dijo según lo abría e iba disponiendo lo que pudiera hacer falta-Acércate, Trixie-le pidió.

La unicornio se limitó a acceder a lo que le pedía, en un extraño y repentino silencio, mientras dejó a la rubia hacer. Con diligencia, Applejack fue retirando las viejas vendas, revisando el estado de las heridas, muchas de las cuales ya estaban por completo cicatrizadas y cerradas, y sustituyéndolas por otras nuevas allí donde hiciera falta. Tras unos tediosos minutos de silencio, decidió intentar empezar una conversación:

-Por fortuna no tenías nada que fuera auténticamente grave-comentó-Lo cierto es que tengo mucha experiencia ya con rasguños y moratones como los que tienes, tenías…-se corrigió-No imaginas cuántas veces mi hermana pequeña viene incluso peor de lo que tú estabas tras alguna alocada aventura en la que intentaba conseguir su cutie mark.

La unicornio permaneció impasible, como si la pony no se estuviera dirigiendo a ella. Tomando aire y reuniendo una vez toda la paciencia que pudo, volvió a hablar. Decidió preguntarle por ella, pensando que quizá eso la animaría a ser más comunicativa.

-Y, por cierto, ¿a ti qué te pasó?... Es decir, no es normal que aparecieras así, de repente, desplomada en nuestro porche. ¿Te atacó algo?-le preguntó, repentinamente con un tono que casi sonaba angustiado. Lo cierto es que no se había planteado hasta ese momento con seriedad qué le habría pasado a Trixie, pero, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar una ligera preocupación. Sin embargo, en seguida se tranquilizó. No le parecía que la unicornio estuviera tan grave como para que le hubiera podido pasar algo realmente alarmante.

-A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no hay nada que pueda pasarle-le replicó finalmente, con un tono duro y cortante-Ella siempre está preparada para hacer frente a cualquier peligro. Sea el que sea. No por nada es la mejor maga de toda Equestria.

-Ya…-se limitó a asentir Applejack, no sabiendo si alegrarse o no de haber logrado que hablara-… ¿Y estos cortes y rasguños…?

-…Minucias, resultado de las aventuras de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie…

-¿Y dónde han llevado últimamente esas "aventuras" a la "Gran y Poderosa" Trixie?

-…La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene ahora ganas de entretener a nadie narrándole sus increíbles proezas-añadió, girando al cabeza como un claro símbolo de desdén.

-Ya, claro-susurró Applejack, hablando más para sí que a su interlocutora. Se dijo que era poco probable que consiguiera algo siguiendo por esa línea, así que decidió probar otra cosa-…Bueno, en cualquier caso, parece que ya vas recuperándote. Tus heridas están cerrándose y ya no tienes fiebre. ¿Genial, no?-le comentó, intentando sonar animada y alegre.

Sin embargo, aunque la pony lo había dicho con sincera y sencilla intención, la unicornio percibió un segundo sentido muy poco amistoso tras sus palabras. "Ya, ¡genial, sí!", pensó, "Yo voy recuperándome y así podrás echarme, ¿no? ¡Ja! La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no te dará ese placer. Se habrá ido antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en hacerlo. Ninguna vulgar campesina humillará a la mejor hechicera de toda Equestria. No te necesito, no necesito tu ayuda, no necesito a nadie." Y, lo que más grave le parecía, había algo que le ofendía más allá del hecho humillante de que ser una invitada y, por tanto, estar de alguna manera a merced de sus anfitriones. Por alguna razón, el que la "rechazasen" así… "No", se repitió a sí misma, "¿qué me puede importar lo que piensen de mí o que me quieran lejos? Ellas se pierden el privilegio de tener la compañía de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie".

-Sí, genial-comentó, con un tono claramente enfadado-Así que no tienes que preocuparte, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie pronto podrá dejar de ser una molestia irritante para ti.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó Applejack ante aquella salida.

-¿Acaso crees que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no entiende lo que le dices? Está claro que tu celo por mí se debe a las ansiosas ganas que tienes de poder ponerme de patitas en la calle-finalmente se soltó y la acusó con ira, ante una en principio boquiabierta pony rubia-…A mi no me engañas. No sé por qué me acogiste, pero sí que estás deseosa de que vaya… Quizá te arrepientes de no haberte limitado a echarme fuera de tu granja-concluyó. Trixie no había alzado la voz en ningún momento, pero una rabia venenosa hervía en aquellas frases. Applejack no tenía ni idea de a qué venía aquello ni de cómo podía estar la unicornio tan enfadada.

-…-la rubia tardó un rato en poder siquiera pensar con claridad, impactada por las palabras que le había dirigido de improviso la unicornio, tanto como para no terminar de creerse lo que, con certeza, acababa de escuchar-…Como te dije…-hizo un gran esfuerzo por contestar-…una Apple jamás dejaría tirado a nadie en su puerta. ¡A nadie! Y no, no tengo yo más prisa por que te vayas que tú misma en hacerlo. A la vista está que no se te da bien ni sabes lo que es convivir con los demás.

"Sí, claro, la culpable es la Gran y Poderosa Trixie", pensó, enojada, la hechicera. No entendía cómo podían afectarle tanto las palabras de aquella "ridícula" campesina, pero lo habían hecho y mucho. ¿Por qué? Por mucho que le daba vueltas a esa pregunta, buscando una respuesta, no encontraba ninguna. Sólo tenía claro quién era la responsable… Y no iba a permanecer un segundo más junto a ella.

Sin más, y haciéndola violentamente a un lado con un empujó, Trixie apartó a Applejack, que durante la charla había seguido con su labor y a la que se le cayó de los cascos la venda que estaba a punto de aplicarle a la pata trasera izquierda de la unicornio, y, sin correr pero a paso rápido, bajó las escaleras y abandonó la casa. Se sentía extrañamente furiosa, de una manera que no podía entender… Sólo que la culpable era aquella granjera y sus constantes impertinencias. Pero no la requería para nada, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo, tiempo para pensar y decidir sobre su futuro…

Como la tarde anterior, Applejack decidió dejarla ir. Aquello no estaba resultando muy bien, pero ya intuía que así sería el trato con una unicornio del talante de Trixie. Además, tampoco hubiera tenido sentido detenerla, ¿para qué? No tenía realmente nada que decirle. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras recogía el botiquín y guardaba en él las cosas que había empleado. Sin embargo, las extrañas reacciones de la unicornio, junto con lo de ayer, le daban a la granjera la extraña percepción de que había algo oscuro en el pasado de Trixie, algo que la afectaba todavía y no poco… Y ella averiguaría qué era ese algo…

• • •

Las doce pequeñas esferas, que empezaron a detener el movimiento que las llevaba a girar en una improvisada órbita en lo alto de la abovedada sala, lanzaron un último gran destello dorado antes de romper la corriente eléctrica que las había conectado para proceder, después, a descender hacia sus originales basas mientras su velocidad seguía disminuyendo. El brillo amarillento que habían albergado en su interior también fue apagándose al compás, hasta quedar totalmente oscurecido cuando quedaron en sus lugares de partida, semejantes casi a una mera docena de piedras vulgares y corrientes que cualquiera podría haber encontrado en algún camino ordinario.

Sobre la alta tarima central, también se desvaneció con lentitud la ambarina luz que había rodeado el cuerno de Dremtly a modo de una pequeña aura. El unicornio, tras terminar de ejecutar la última demostración, se sentía algo cansado y sentía como había llegado a consumir en aquellos sencillos pero numerosos ejercicios, casi toda su energía. Por eso permaneció, aún después de concluido el último conjuro, sentado en su posición y dirigiendo una vacía mirada hacia la dorada bóveda de bronce que techaba aquella gran sala circular, dedicado únicamente a respirar pausadamente.

Ni uno solo de los hechizos que había llevado a cabo era extraordinario ni especialmente difícil, aunque hasta los más sencillos conjuros creados por los aydara podían llegar a hacer que un unicornio drenara rápidamente toda su magia, incluso los más experimentados. Por eso, Dremtly había seleccionado, con precaución, unos ejercicios fáciles y los había empleado sobre huecas esferas de cobre, el metal que fue el más común y manipulable por los alquimistas de la vieja Hiponia. A pesar de lo cual, y de sus ya bastantes años de estudio y dedicación, se sentía casi exhausto al acabar la exhibición.

Tras unos breves instantes, finalmente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Twilight, que había seguido la exposición desde la zona sobreelevada situada en los límites de la sala, diseñada para que el alumnado en las clases, y el público en general, tuviera una visión lo más perfecta posible del centro del salón, que era usado más frecuentemente para clases magistrales que para experimentos, a pesar de hallarse en el área de los laboratorios.

La unicornio lavanda, que al comienzo sólo había mostrado un interés meramente académico, se había visto sorprendida al sentir el flujo de magia que, sobre aquellos objetos y a través de estos, había empleado Dremtly. En los primeros momentos, se sintió ligeramente extrañada. Aquella corriente le recordaba a algo, "algo" que ella había podido sentir o percibir, y no hacía mucho tiempo precisamente... No tardó en caer en la cuenta. Su esencia básica era igual a la que había notado la noche del viernes. Había sigo algo rápido, pues no la notó más que por unos segundos y a distancia, como si pasase sobre la biblioteca, pero le había dejado la bastante huella como, ahora, al presenciar la magia aydara del joven unicornio, no reconocer que aquello lo era también.

Los pensamientos de la unicornio funcionaron con rapidez. Para empezar, se reprochó, molesta consigo misma, que debido a la emoción de la carta de su maestra no se hubiera acordado de aquella energía ni le hubiese hablado, como debió, de ella a la Princesa. "Aunque", cayó en la cuenta, "la Princesa… A la mañana siguiente de percibir aquella extraña magia, magia aydara, me escribió para decirme que debía estudiarla…". Su conclusión era sencilla: aquello no era una coincidencia.

"¿Entonces…? ¿La Princesa también percibió lo mismo que yo? ¿Quizá esa es la razón por la que me encargó, así, como de repente, que estudiara esta magia? ¿Habrá alguna amenaza sobre Equestria relacionada con ella, con ese hechizo que sentí tal vez? Si alguien hizo un conjuro que pudo percibirse en Canterlot y en Ponyville, es por que debió ser extraordinariamente hábil en la magia, mucho más que los que me ha mostrado Fogsun…No necesito saber mucho más de esta magia para entender que, tras ese conjuro, puede haber un unicornio muy poderoso y, quizá, peligroso".

Estaba tan distraída en sus propios pensamientos que tardó unos breves instantes en darse cuenta de que Dremtly se había colocado a su lado y la contemplaba, silencioso, en espera de que ella le dijera algo, sin muchos ánimos al parecer para intentar llamar su atención. Realmente, pensó, ya no estaba segura de si era tímido o no. En algunos momentos, sobre todo cuando no había nadie más con ellos, podía ser bastante cordial y hablador, al menos si se hablaba de magia o de los aydara; en otros, era callado y costaba sacarle más de dos palabras.

-¡Oh, vaya!-logró reaccionar Twilight, casi como si despertara de repente de una leve siesta-¿Así que es así como los aydara usaban la magia para estimular las propiedades ocultas de algunos de los elementos? Nunca había visto nada así. Es realmente asombroso.

-Lo cierto es que sí-asintió, casi con un deje de orgullo en su voz, Fogsun-Aunque hace tiempo que las corrientes alquímicas fueron abandonadas por formas consideradas más "puras" de magia, por eso no es raro que no hayas visto antes algo como esto. Aparte del estudio y control propiamente químico de los elementos en sus laboratorios, los aydara usaban su propia magia para "conectarse" y estimular y controlar las potencias que, sobre todo algunos metales y piedras, albergan en su interior. La mayor parte de la materia es poco válida, pero hay algunos elementos que albergan o pueden albergar, mejor dicho, un gran poder.

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo?-le preguntó, con interés, al tiempo que se preguntaba que elemento podría haberse empleado para el conjuro que ella sintió.

-Los metales, por ejemplo, como el cobre de estas esferas, era muy utilizado-empezó a responderle-También se usaban algunos minerales, como la obsidiana, y varios tipos de joyas. Luego, aparte, los aydara crearon, de forma artificial, algunos elementos con la intención de potenciar y aprovecharse mejor de las cualidades positivas de los demás. Por ejemplo, las conocidas como las estrellas de Nymeda, sobre las que viene mucha información en uno de los libros que te dejé, no sé si lo habrás visto.

-La verdad es que recuerdo haber leído ese nombre, pero creo que el volumen en el que vienen no es de los que he leído. ¿Era el de Benedtree, no?

-Sí. Exactamente-asintió Fogsun-Benedtree incluye una completa lista de los artefactos que fueron creados con elementos artificiales por los magos aydara. Como el ejemplo que te he mencionado de las estrellas de Nymeda, que sabemos eran usadas como una poderosa fuente de energía en el castillo de los duques de Hiponia, son unos de los objetos más llamativos y una de las más importantes creaciones de la alquimia hipónica.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, en la lista de Benedtree se mencionaba una pieza de la que, por lo que pudo comprobar, no se decía nada. Pero absolutamente nada-recalcó aquella palabra-. Lo que me resultó bastante extraño.

-…Supongo que sólo puedes estar refiriéndote a la pirámide de Adenror…

-Sí. ¿Qué se supone qué es?-le preguntó con expresiva curiosidad. Realmente no había podido dedicar mucho tiempo al libro de Benedtree, pero el hecho de que uno de sus puntos estuviera, sencilla y totalmente en blanco, le había dejado atónita.

-Bueno…La verdad es que es algo difícil de explicar. No sé sabe realmente lo que era esa pieza con exactitud, lo poco que sabemos está contaminado por vanas leyendas. Lo único cierto es que está forjada de una materia desconocida y que tiene un potencial mayor que el de ninguna otra pieza de la alquimia aydara… Todo lo demás que pudiera decirte sería,…, mera especulación.

-¿Realmente, no se sabe nada?-le preguntó, casi sin poder ocultar cierta decepción.

-Por las inscripciones que se han podido estudiar, sabemos que es posible que tuviera cierto papel en el momento de la elección y coronación de los duques de Hiponia, aunque no está nada claro en qué sentido. A pesar de su potencial, por lo visto, sólo era empleada la pirámide en esas circunstancias extraordinarias. El resto del tiempo, según las fuentes, estaba, no ya sólo oculta, sino dividida, lo que resulta curioso e interesante. Como si incluso el mero hecho de estar reunido lo hiciera de por sí un objeto demasiado poderoso y peligroso y, hubiera, pues que mantenerlo separado todo lo posible. De hecho, con lo que ahora contamos de ella, es con cuatro de sus seis fragmentos, no con la pieza completa.

-O sea, ¿qué su función estaba relacionada únicamente con el traspaso o la concesión del poder al nuevo duque?

-Eso es lo que, como te digo, podemos saber en función de la lectura de los testimonios de la época. Según cree Eiibow Oda, que hizo el más importante estudio sobre la figura de los duques de Hiponia, a la muerte de un gobernante, el consejo regente organizaba una competición para que fuera el mejor y más poderoso hechicero quien recogiera el cetro como sucesor y heredero del anterior. Reunir el Adenror y, de alguna manera, liberar su poder, habría sido la prueba a superar por todo aquel que quisiera sentarse en el trono ducal.

-¿De qué fuentes y testimonios hablas?

-Pues hay una gran variedad. En las ruinas aydara tenemos una gran cantidad de inscripciones, como la columna de Thunderain. Tenemos los textos en relieve del viejo palacio de los duques, los de sus tumbas, que fueron estudiados precisamente por Oda para su obra, las de las criptas aydara… Así como todo tipo de obras literarias, registros de relatos y cuentos populares, archivos administrativos, así como documentos privados que, milagrosamente, nos hayan llegado, etc.… La verdad es que puede parecer una cantidad abrumadora de datos pero, en realidad, hay poco como para que pudiéramos responder a todas las preguntas que tenemos.

-Y, siendo como imagino, tan importante en la vida política de Hiponia el modo en que se elegían a los duques, ¿no hay buenos testimonios que nos hablen de qué papel tenía exactamente la pirámide?

-Pues, como te he dicho, no. El consejo regente guardaba bien en secreto los ritos de la sucesión, que sólo eran relevados a los que eran considerados dignos de pugnar por el poder. La mayoría de las leyendas afirman que los duques, al ser elegidos, recibían un secreto poder de la pirámide, pero, hasta ahora, no se ha podido confirmar nada de ello. Como te he dicho, tiene un gran potencial, pero apenas se ha podido sondear…-hizo una breve pausa-…Precisamente, el profesor Knowling es a día de hoy el principal estudioso de la pirámide, con la que últimamente, por lo que sé, ha estado haciendo algunos experimentos con ella, aunque no podría decirte nada más. El profesor es muy reservado con su trabajo.

-Oh. Entiendo…-asintió la unicornio, intentando reordenar en su cabeza todas aquellas nuevas ideas-… ¿Y-se le ocurrió preguntar-tuvo algo que ver la pirámide con la caída de Hiponia? Según recuerdo haber leído en el libro de Grastory, la crisis del ducado comenzó cuando, a la muerte del decimoquinto duque, no se logró elegir un sucesor. Y si la pirámide estaba relacionada con la elección de los gobernantes… ¿Por qué no se escogió a un nuevo soberano?

-Ah…La "Historia universal de Equestria". Una obra bastante completa, a pesar de tener la pretensión de ser un manual que abarcara, como dice su título, toda la historia… Sobre la crisis de Hiponia a la muerte del último duque no se sabe mucho con certeza. Por varias fuentes, como los registros encontrados en los antiguos cuarteles fronterizos de Equestria, sabemos que hubo una gran emigración de aydaras hacia este reino, sobre todo a Canterlot. Algunos especulan que uno de los principales del ducado pretendió coronarse duque, saltándose los ritos tradicionales y contra la opinión del consejo regente, que se encontraba diezmado y débil, tanto que no tuvo más remedio que acudir y pedir el socorro de la princesa Celestia, que tras la guerra integró Hiponia dentro del reino de Equestria. Pero, como digo, no nos ha llegado ningún documento que sirva para probar que tal usurpador, el "duque fantasma" de la historiografía, existiera de verdad.

-¿Y…la pirámide?

-Se desconoce que papel pudo jugar en esta historia, como otros muchos detalles importantes. Pero, como te he dicho, esto es pura leyenda y especulación. Por eso Benedtree no menciona nada en su libro, tiene demasiado nivel para ello.

-Comprendo…-asintió Twilight, tan abstraída y centrada en la charla que no se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar Spike en la sala, seguido de cerca por Earion que, como era su costumbre, procuraba mantener sus pezuñas lejos del suelo.

-¡Hey!-levantó la garra derecha a modo de saludo-¿Qué tal, mucho trabajo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!-reaccionó la unicornio-Sólo un poco, Spike, pero muy productivo-le contestó, mientras Dremtly, por su lado, aparte de permanecer mudo ante aquel saludo, se limitaba a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, como buscando quedarse lejos del pequeño dragón.

-Perdonad la interrupción…-intervino Ear, que había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos aquella mañana por tener ocupado y lejos al dragón para que su amigo pudiera encargarse con tranquilidad de su labor "docente"-Pues sin duda estaréis ocupados en algo serio, pero es que el pequeño dragón estaba preocupada por si necesitas algo-señaló a Twilight, que, sorprendida, se limitó a hacer un gesto negativo.

-Pero, lleváis aquí varias horas seguidas…¿No os hace falta ni un poco de agua?-les preguntó, servicial y un poco escéptico, el dragoncillo, dando un paso hacia delante y, viendo, extrañado, como Dremtly, por su parte y sin motivo aparente, se movía dos más hacia atrás, como alejándose de él.

-No-le respondió secamente aquel mientras tanto el bebé dragón como la unicornio se le quedaban mirando, ambos un tanto extrañados.

Twilight, sobre todo, estaba sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud que sufría Dremtly solamente por la presencia de un solo individuo más en la sala. Le parecía extraño, como si para aquel unicornio tener que tratar con alguien fuera un combate, una situación difícil y preferiblemente a evitar, por lo que, si bien se atrevía a hacerlo ante un interlocutor, se retiraba rápidamente sólo con que apareciera un segundo. Apenas le había conocido el día anterior, pero había visto lo suficiente como para entender que Fogsun acataba aquella norma al píe de la letra. Incluso explicaría el interés de Ear, tanto el día de ayer como aquella mañana, por mantener a Spike lo más alejado posible. Lo que no lograba discernir era el por qué de esa actitud.

-Ya te dije que no hacía falta que viniéramos-intervino el pegaso antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo-Y, a menos que hayan acabado, sólo estamos molestando-le dijo con cierto tono de reproche al dragón mientras, no sin cierta preocupación, reconocía en su amigo los signos de estar cada vez más incómodo, bajo la presión de la mirada de los otros dos.

-Bueno…-Twilight no estaba segura de cómo intervenir, pues, al darse cuenta del aparente problema del unicornio, no quería arriesgarse a nada que le pudiera molestar-La verdad es que sí, que habíamos acabado ya, por hoy.

-¡Oh!-se alegró Spike-¿Entonces, podemos ir ya a comer?

-Sí… En seguida, Spike…-asintió la unicornio.

-¡Genial!-se relamió, hambriento, el pequeño dragón.

Por un momento, Dremtly se sintió aliviado al escuchar aquello. No había tenido muchos problemas en tratar con Twilight a solas, incluso podía decir que había pasado un rato agradable, pudiendo hablar de un tema que le interesaba con una pony capaz de seguir sus palabras en lugar de estar pidiéndole explicaciones por cada expresión que utilizaba. Pero, en ese instante, tenía demasiada gente ante sí. Y eso le pesaba mucho en el ánimo, agobiándolo. Y, en ese preciso instante, a Earion se le iba ocurrir una idea.

El pegaso, aparte de dedicar aquella mañana a mantener con encargos e historietas ocupado y alejado al pequeño asistente de la unicornio, no había dejado por ello de mantener un ojo atento a lo que su amigo pudiera necesitar. E, increíblemente, no necesitó nada. En su mejor expectativa, Ear esperaba que Dremtly fuera capaz de hablar con cierta normalidad con la unicornio lavada y nunca se habría imaginado que lo que pasó en realidad pudiera ocurrir. Aparentemente, Fogsun no sólo fue capaz de articular más de un par de frases de cortesía, si no que le había llegado a ver mantener una conversación fluida, hocico a hocico, con aquella pony. Hacía ya varios años desde la última vez que había visto a su amigo en actitud tan relajada y amigable, dentro de unos límites, con otro pony. Y, lo cierto, pensaba el pegaso, mirando a Twilight, es que no por nada se trataba de una inteligente y amistosa unicornio, incluso era bonita, añadió para sí, pensativo… "Quizá pueda ser ella la…" reflexionó, cavilando variopintas posibilidades.

-Pues si tenéis hambre-les dijo, poniendo el tono más inocente que pudo-Quizá querríais acompañarnos a comer-les invitó y, a pesar de la clara mirada con la pregunta "¿Qué haces?" que le dirigió Dremtly, continuó-Nosotros solemos ir a un restaurante muy bueno del centro de Canterlot. Os invitamos-concluyó.

-¡Oh, vaya!-se sorprendió la unicornio, que no se esperaba aquello-Eh… Muchas gracias. Es muy amable por vuestra parte, pero, me lamentándolo mucho, temo que teníamos ya un compromiso previo al que no podemos faltar-le respondió de inmediato, sin querer detenerse mucho a pensar en la oferta del pegaso. "Si su interés era mantener a los demás un tanto alejados de Fogsun"; pensó, "¿a qué venía eso?".

-Aunque quizá mañana si podríamos, ¿no, Twilight?-intervino Spike, teniendo en mente el pastel de rubíes del día anterior.

-Oh…-no supo en un primer momento que responder la unicornio. Miró a Dremtly, dudando sobre lo que le estaría pareciendo aquello al unicornio, pues tampoco quería ponerle en una situación incómoda… Aunque, por lo visto, a su amigo no parecía importarle mucho. Y lo cierto es que su comportamiento despertaba en ella cierta curiosidad, así como lo aparentemente poco dispuesto que estaba a hablar de sí o de su vida, como si algo le diera vergüenza…-Eh…

-¡Oh, venga! Uno no puede pasar por Canterlot y no probar las berenjenas rellenas de Cooklight. Ese chef tiene pezuñas mágicas a la hora de cocinar-intentó tentarle el pegaso apelando directamente al vacío estomago de la unicornio-… ¿Estás segura de que no puedes faltar a esa cita?-insistió el pegaso, alarmando por su actitud a su amigo, que, por alguna razón que no entendía, se sintió preocupado de que ofendiera a la unicornio.

-No, es muy importante-le respondió Twilight, que decidió aclararles la situación-Es con mi maestra, que, como no podía atenderme por sus ocupaciones en otro momento, me ha invitado a comer en su compañía. Hoy-recalcó.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Invitada a la mesa de la misma Princesa?!-admiró Ear, que, aunque sabía que ella era su aprendiz, no imaginaba que implicara una relación tan cercana como para eso…Al fin y al cabo, se trataba no ya sólo de la gobernante de Equestria, sino de la diosa del sol, que traía y se llevaba el dorado astro cada mañana y cada noche-Entonces, claro, olvida lo que he dicho. Las berenjenas de Cooklight no son nada comparadas con los manjares que debe de haber en las cocinas reales-rió.

-Eh… Sí-asintió Twilight-Y, de hecho, seguramente debamos ponernos ya en camino. No podemos llegar tarde-añadió, usando su magia para elevar a Spike y ponerlo sobre su lomo. Realmente calculaba que iban bien de tiempo, pero, al ver lo crecientemente incómodo que parecía sentirse Fogsun, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oh, claro! Entonces nos veremos ya mañana-se despidió Ear, sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, casi como si de repente les quisiera fuera y les indicara el camino.

-Bueno, ¡adiós, sí!-se despidió finalmente la unicornio, marchándose a paso ligero mientras pensaba, una vez más, lo raros que resultaban aquellos dos ponies.

El silencio del erudito no duró mucho más, como el pegaso esperaba. En cuanto la puerta se cerró y el sonido de los pasos de la unicornio se apagó, Fogsun, con un tono molesto, le preguntó directamente:

-¿A qué se supone que ha venido eso?

-…Bueno…-el pegaso se aclaró la garganta-Es que, como me había parecido que os estabais llevando muy bien, que teníais una charla agradable y, eso, que es una unicornio simpática y tal… No sé. Pensé que merecía la pena que la conocieras, que la conociéramos-se corrigió rápidamente-un poco mejor.

-…-suspiró Dremtly-Ear, sólo estaba cumpliendo con lo que el profesor Knowling me ha pedido.

-¿Pero ella no te ha caído bien, acaso?-le preguntó directamente su amigo-Porque te conozco lo bastante para saber distinguir entre el trato que le das a alguien cuando te agrada y cuando no. Esto último, de hecho, lo veo muchas veces, y esta mañana no ha sido una de ellas-aprovecho para lanzarle una pequeña puya, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-No sé, ni quiero saber…-recalcó Fogsun-…lo que estarás pensando. Pero no tiene fundamento alguno…-y, al ver que el pegaso le miraba como si le acusara, con una chispa insinuante en los ojos, se puso algo nervioso y sólo pudo añadir-Además, la conocí ayer. Vuelve a la realidad y deja de imaginar cosas raras…-se dio la vuelta para no mirarle y se dirigió a la salida-Hazme el favor de llevar las esferas de nuevo a la cámara, ¿quieres?-le espetó antes de salir y dejarle sólo en aquella estancia.

-Claro, Fog-le habló el pegaso a la puerta cerrada antes de ponerse con lo que le había pedido-No voy a imaginar nada "raro", no-añadió, riendo.

• • •

-Por favor, señorita Sparkle-le pidió con total cortesía el sirviente, al tiempo que retiraba la silla para que la unicornio pudiera tomar asiento-Su Alteza vendrá en seguida-le anunció antes de, con paso rápido y silencioso, salir de la pequeña estancia.

Twilight se terminó de acomodar en el asiento, mientras su "hermanito" hacía lo mismo al otro lado de la mesa y, mientras esperaba el retorno del criado o la llegada de su maestra, no pudo evitar recorrer con interés con su mirada aquella pequeña pero encantadora estancia. No era la primera vez que estaba en aquel pequeño comedor, aunque hacía ya algunos años que no entraba en él, por lo que, ante todo, volver allí hacía que en su memoria despertaran viejos y agradables recuerdos.

Aquella estancia se encontraba en una de las alas más reservadas del castillo real. No era una sala que pudiera considerarse "humilde", como lo demostraban los muebles de madera noble, las cortinas de sedoso terciopelo, los candelabros de plata, la lámpara de araña de fino cristal de Lafiró o las gruesas alfombras que cubrían los suelos, así como las magníficas vistas que, a través de las amplias ventanas, podían tener los comensales de la bella ciudad capital de Canterlot. Sin embargo, con todo, era un lujo apagado en comparación con el esplendor y boato de la corte, por lo que daba con facilidad una curiosa impresión de sencillez. Lo que proporcionaba ese carácter más intimo a la sala, que era por ello preferido por la princesa Celestia a la hora de recibir algunas visitas, como aquella de su predilecta estudiante y de su leal compañero dragoncillo.

-Oye, Twilight-le dijo de repente Spike-¿Crees que la Princesa habrá hecho que me preparen algunas joyas?-le preguntó, relamiéndose por adelantado mientras sentía como le rugía el estómago.

-Oh…-suspiró, alegre, la unicornio, pensando que su "hermanito" seguía siendo el mismo, incluso ahí, en el mismo palacio real-Seguro que sí, Spike-le contestó.

El pequeño dragón no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir preguntándose por la comida pues, en cuestión de un minuto, el sirviente regresó a la sala conduciendo con suavidad y rapidez un carrito cargado de platos, a pesar de lo cual, por la maestría del criado, ninguno de los platos, ni de los vasos ni de los cubiertos, hacían prácticamente ni el más mínimo sonido. Sin duda era realmente profesional en su labor, y con ella no tardó en servir con agilidad, los platos sobre la mesa.

Spike tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir a la idea de abalanzarse, hambriento como estaba, sobre la bandeja que tenía delante de sí, sobre la que se acumulaban en orden distintas variedades de crujientes y brillantes gemas, todas de alta calidad. Pero, sintiendo la mirada suspicaz de su "hermana" sobre él, se esforzó por mantener sus garras pegadas a los costados. Sin embargo, la misma Twilight también sentía el peso de la tentación, tras una larga y dura mañana de estudio que le había dejado con un gran apetito, y no miraba con menos fascinación el generoso plato que tenía ante sí, con sus verduras y patatas fritas, que estaban acompañadas por una exquisita y generosa guarnición a base de crema de Horsilly, tan blanca y cremosa como no la había visto más que en algunos de los encargos más especiales e importantes de los Cake.

-¡Buenos días, mi estimada Twilight Sparkle! ¡Y a ti también, Spike!-les sobresaltó, de repente, la armoniosa voz de la princesa Celestia, que en ese momento hizo entrada en el pequeño comedor-¡Oh, no, no! Eso no es necesario-les dijo, haciendo un señal y sin poder evitar una ligera risa, al ver que ambos se disponían a levantarse para hacerle una protocolaria reverencia-¡Sentaos, sentaos!-les insistió hasta que, en efecto, lo hicieron.

La princesa, con un gesto elegante, terminó de avanzar hasta la cabecera de la mesa, donde se sentó, contemplando con una alegre sonrisa a sus dos invitados, con expresión de que nada podía hacerla más feliz que estar en su compañía. Mientras, con la misma y recatada habilidad, el criado, que aún estaba allí, le colocó un plato ante su sitial, con una pequeña y modesta ensalada de lechuga, tomate, pepino y queso; para, a continuación y tras un gesto aprobador de la alicornio, descorchar y abrir una botella de sidra con la que, sin derramar una sola gota, llenó tres alargadas copas que sirvió ante cada uno de los comensales.

-Y, decidme-inició la conversación tras tomar un breve sorbo de su copa-¿Marchan bien las cosas en Ponyville? Espero que vuestras amigas se encuentren todas tan alegres como siempre.

-Desde luego, Princesa-asintió Twilight-Todas están perfectamente.

-¿Y está siendo agradable vuestro breve retorno a Canterlot?

-¡Oh, sí, Princesa!-le respondió, de inmediato Twilight, tras tomar el primer trozo de espárrago e intentando no fulminar a su "hermanito" con la mirada, pues masticaba con despreocupada fascinación una crujiente esmeralda produciendo un crispante ruido-Y, la verdad, también muy interesante y estimulante.

-Me alegra oír eso-asintió aquella-Entiendo que habrás descubierto ya la fascinante magia que crearon los aydara.

-¡Desde luego!-la joven unicornio se vio embargada de tal emoción que, a pesar de tener aún el estómago vacío, se olvidó por un momento de comer-Hoy, precisamente, Fogsun me ha mostrado algunos hechizos sencillos y es increíble como usó su magia para despertar y controlar la potencia interna de unas esferas de cobre. En sí no me ha mostrado nada que pueda considerarse prodigioso, y…-se interrumpió al recordar aquella sensación que había experimentado hacía unas noches.

-¿Sí?-la instó a continuar su maestra.

-Princesa…-no estaba segura de cómo plantear aquello, pues se sentía un poco avergonzada por su mala memoria-…la verdad es que hay una cosa sobre la que tendría que haberos hablado antes, pero,…, que, con la llegada de vuestra carta y lo inesperado de vuestra encomienda,…, se,…, se me olvidó-añadió, cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, Twilight-le dijo para tranquilizarla la alicornio, pues intuía muy bien de qué podía estar hablando su estudiante-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Sí, verá, Princesa. Sucedió el viernes por la noche. Poco antes de acostarme, tuve una rara sensación, percibí la presencia de una extraña magia, una hechicería como no había sentido nunca en toda mi vida… Fue cosa de unos segundos, pero aquel conjuro fue tan poderoso que…El sábado por la mañana tuve la idea, claro, de escribirle para contárselo, pero, entonces, llegó su carta y, con mis primeras lecturas, el viaje a Canterlot, las…

-¡Tranquila, tranquila, Twilight!-le interrumpió la Princesa-No pierdas la calma por este pequeño despiste. Te aseguro que no ha pasado nada malo-calló unos segundos y añadió-Bien. Continua.

-Bueno, Princesa, lo más importante es que ahora puedo afirmar que ese conjuro era un hechizo aydara, pues compartía la misma esencia que los que he presenciado esta mañana…Y…-dudó antes de seguir, aunque realmente quería, necesitaba hacer aquella pregunta.

-Pregunta sin miedo-se limitó a decirle la Princesa.

-Y no he podido evitar preguntarme si no tendría algo que ver el que me encargase estudiar la magia aydara con ese hechizo que percibí.

-No es ilógico que te hayas planteado esa pregunta-le sonrió con complicidad-Aunque te diré, en primer lugar, Twilight, que si he querido que estudiases la magia aydara es porque lo he considerado larga y detenidamente y he visto que era lo más conveniente para que continuases con tu formación.

-Oh…-intentó decir algo su alumna, que sentía un poco tonta, como si acabara de fallar en la pregunta de un examen.

-En cuanto al conjuro que sentiste aquella noche, yo también lo percibí, y te puedo asegurar que no es algo que ahora deba preocuparte.

-¡Ah! Bueno…-intentó ocultar su decepción la unicornio, que hubiera preferido tener alguna respuesta más concreta sobre qué había sido aquello, pero por la forma de expresarse de la princesa y por su tono, aunque sonaba totalmente sosegado y tranquilo, ella supo que no iba a añadir nada más al respecto.

La princesa la contempló y vio claramente el descontento mal disimulado en el rostro de su alumno, pero se abstuvo de añadir nada más. En estos momentos no consideraba necesario revelarle nada más a Twilight sobre aquel hechizo ni sobre el hechicero que estaba detrás ni sobre sus objetivos. Lo importante ahora era que siguiera con buen paso con su instrucción en la magia aydara.

-Está mañana has estado trabajando con el joven Fogsun Dremtly, ¿no es así?-le preguntó la Princesa, cambiando de tema-Y creo que habrás superado con ello la desconfianza que tuviste hace dos noches cuando te comuniqué que sería él quien se encargase, en última instancia, de tu instrucción, y no Knowling.

-Es verdad que tuve algunas dudas entonces…-asintió la unicornio-Pero al hablar con él, ayer y hoy, se me disiparon. Es un poco…tímido-señaló, aunque a ella ese término le parecía a poco-, pero brillante y muy inteligente.

-Parece que te ha caído bien-comentó, con cierta sonrisa sugerente.

-¿Eh?... Sí. Es bastante cordial…-le respondió, sin percibir ni imaginar nada detrás de las palabras de la alicornio-Y me ha prestado unos libros que me están resultado útiles.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Y, además, ayer el profesor Knowling y yo estuvimos organizando el plan de estudios y él sugirió que podría realizarlo en Ponyville.

-¿En Ponyville?-le preguntó, sin ocultar cierta sorpresa, pues aquello realmente nunca se le hubiera imaginado. Así que Knowling se había atrevido a dar aquel paso…

-Sí-asintió, sonriente la unicornio-A mí también me resultó extraño cuando lo propuso, pero, por otro lado, me pareció una buena idea…-miró a su maestra de reojo mientras cogía con el tenedor un trozo de patata, temiendo haber hecho algo mal.

-Desde luego, si el profesor Knowling lo ha considerado así, debe tener sus razones-comentó la Princesa, con un tono seco, indiferente, que hizo pensar a la unicornio que su maestra no tenía precisamente la mejor de las opiniones sobre el profesor, aunque no se imaginaba por qué. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con lo del hechizo del que, por alguna razón, no quería decirle nada-Espero, por otro lado, que no dejes de informarme de tus progresos puntualmente, mi querida alumna-le dijo finalmente la alicornio, retomando un tono agradable mientras comenzaba a tomar, poco a poco, su ensalada.

-Desde luego, Princesa-asintió rápidamente la unicornio.

• • •

A pesar de que la unicornio se encontraba embargada por una profunda sensación de cansancio, tanto como para que incluso la idea de levantarse le pareciera una labor imposible, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tampoco era capaz de silenciar las preguntas y dudas que resonaban en su cabeza y, a pesar de querer reposar de aquellos pensamientos, no podía apartarlos de su mente, como si fuera un insistente enjambre de moscas que, por mucho que agitaras sus patas, atacándolas, no lograra alejar de sí.

Suspiró, intentando centrarse, para acallar aquellas ideas, en sus meras sensaciones. Las causadas por el contacto cálido del sol, apenas suavizadas por la sombra que le proporcionaban las tupidas ramas del árbol a cuyo pie estaba recostada; las de la suave brisa que recorría su pelaje o las de la hierba y el césped bajo su cuerpo. El lugar estaba lo bastante alejado de la granja y de cualquier otro sitio como para que no le llegara ningún ruido y, aún forzando sus oídos, apenas percibía más que los suaves, casi mudos sonidos del bosque, así como el canto ocasional de algún pájaro.

Lo cierto es que no se encontraba bien. Aunque aquella mañana, al examinarse después del incidente en el baño, había creído encontrarse ya bastante recuperada en gran parte, al ir pasando las horas había percibido claramente un empeoramiento de su estado que no entendía ni podía explicar. Primero había sido la pata trasera izquierda, sobre la cual, junto a su cutie mark, destacaba una negra costra en mitad de una despejada zona donde el pelaje casi había desaparecido por completo. Como una mancha de aceite sobre el agua, el malestar físico se había extendido a partir de allí hasta cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo, privándola a su paso de energía y, al mismo tiempo, de las ganas de dormir. Sólo podía quedarse allí, recostada sobre el césped, respirando lentamente y dejando que el tiempo pasase.

Pero eran sobre todo sus pensamientos los que la atormentaban. En su cabeza, una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, de ingratos recuerdos del más remoto pasado y de los terribles hechos recientes, se mezclaba, originando un horrible estofado mental que ni podía ni quería comprender. Muchos de aquellos elementos no eran precisamente novedosos. El malestar por algunos malos recuerdos de su infancia y pasado, la desazón por aquellos últimos meses de caída en desgracia, la sensación de estar pérdida y sin tener ninguna esperanza de cara al futuro…Todo aquello era ya muy conocido por la hechicera. Pero, como si aquello no fuera suficiente, aún había aquella tarde algo nuevo que se sumaba a los anteriores para atormentándola.

Y es que, por mucho que le daba vueltas a ello, la actitud de aquella familia, sobre todo de la tal Applejack, le resultaba incomprensible. No era sólo que la hubieran ayudado en un momento puntual de necesidad, cuando se presentó, herida y llevada por una desesperada carrera hasta su porche, si no que, todavía después, la habían hospedado y, sin esperar nada a cambio, le habían proporcionado un techo, una cama y comida. Aún más, todos resultaban extraña y sinceramente cordiales, incluso la pony rubia, aunque a veces fuera algo ruda. Aquella granja no era precisamente un lujoso hotel de Canterlot y ella odiaba que la hicieran madrugar, pero también debía admitir para sí que, en el fondo, en el trato con aquellos humildes ponies había una sencillez que contrastaba, para bien, con la antigua vaciedad de los halagos de sus fan o con la fingida cortesía de los empleados que le hacían la pelota en busca de una generosa propina.

El recuerdo de su antigua vida hizo que volviera su depresión. Añoraba sus días de gloria, cuando llenaba las plazas ante carruaje y recibía los aplausos y el reconocimiento que tanto merecía. Nunca había ganado fortunas con esa vida, pero si lo suficiente para ser independiente y satisfacer de vez en cuando su ansía de lujos y caprichos. En casi todos los pueblos del valle de Canterlot la habían aclamado… En casi todos, hasta que llegó allí, a Ponyville…

Y una vez que la historia de su desastrosa actuación y de su inutilidad frente a la osa menor corrió por todo el reino, las burlas y los chistes sustituyeron a los aplausos, el desprecio a los contratos… Con su reputación arruinada y expuesta como un fraude ante todos, sólo fue cuestión de unas pocas semanas el que consumiera sus pocos ahorros. Ya no podía subirse a ningún escenario sin que la abuchearan y tampoco estaba dispuesta a buscar un trabajo "normal".

Tuvo que abandonar la habitación del motel en que había estado alojada tras perder su carreta y, poco a poco, la necesidad le obligó a desprenderse de todas sus posesiones, hasta quedar en la total indigencia. En esas condiciones, abandonar las calles de Canterlot para refugiarse en el lugar más lejano que recordó, donde esperaba no tener que soportar la mirada desdeñosa de algún pony, le pareció la mejor idea del mundo.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, observando el amplio manzanar que la rodeaba. Una granja… Si se hubiera encontrado un poco mejor, casi se habría podido reír. Desde que abandonara la granja de su familia materna para ir a la escuela de magia, se habría prometido que no habría fuerza alguna que pudiera arrastrarle a otro rústico, sucio y horrible rancho como aquel… Pero allí estaba. En aquel lugar todo le había recordado a aquellos años de su pasado que hubiera preferido olvidar, arrojar y enterrar en el pozo más profundo, guardar y encerrar bajo siete llaves en el cofre más inexpugnable. Todo, excepto el inexplicable comportamiento de sus habitantes. Un comportamiento que, pese a ser relativamente cordial, amable y atento, a ella no dejaba de molestarle.

Le molestaba sentirse en deuda con ellos. Aquellos simples ponies la habían ayudadazo y ella, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, no estaba capacitada siquiera para devolverles el más mínimo gesto. Y no era una cuestión de ser amable o educada, sino de la más elemental autoestima. Pero, en esos momentos, ni siquiera era todavía capaz de hacer el más sencillo hechizo sin que aún le doliera la cabeza, menos de intentar usar su magia para… "¿Para qué"?, se preguntó a si misma, "Applejack y las demás me toman por una farsante… ¡A mí! ¡A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!... ¡Bah! Ellas fueron las culpables de mi ruina… Sí, eso… Ellas me han hecho acabar así", se dijo de repente, "Por culpa de ellas, de todo este odioso pueblo, de su envidia por mi gran exhibición, por mi talento… Sobre todo por culpa de esa unicornio cuyo nombre no quiero recordar…", sintió la ira crecer en su interior al ver en su mente una imagen de aquella pony lavanda. "¡Oh!", cayó de repente en la cuenta, "quizá eso lo explique, quizá se sienten…, ¡no!, saben que son culpables de mi pésimo estado y esta es su forma de compensarme", pensó, "por eso también quieren verme fuera cuánto antes, para dejar atrás sus remordimientos…".

Trixie habría querido poder acoger esa "teoría" y aferrarse a ella, sintiéndose, no sabía por qué, un poco mejor con ella, pero no pudo. Por mucho que no lo entendiera, tenía que admitir que el comportamiento de Applejack y de sus parientes no reflejaba ese pesar. Lo único de lo que si sentía segura era de que, muy probablemente, tras llevar ya allí un fin de semana entero, debían estar deseando que se fuera… Realmente no parecían tan decididos a echarla de una forma directa y llana, pero ella no estaba más dispuesta a tolerar las indirectas y retorcidas maneras que usaran para conseguirlo. ¿Irse? ¿Y ella? ¿Quería irse también…? El problema fundamental es que no tenía realmente a dónde.

Sí. Tenía siempre en mente aquella puerta, la extraña magia que la había fulminado y el extraordinario poder que había sentido latiendo en el interior de aquel lugar, fuera lo que fuera, pero no era una meta muy definida. Todavía necesitaría recuperarse por completo y buscar información sobre el lugar antes de soñar siquiera con intentar acercarse a aquel lugar. Tenía que estar bien preparada si quería poder enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estaba protegiendo a aquel lugar… Cuánto más pensaba en ello, más difícil y peligroso se le aparecía, más tiempo requeriría… ¿Y dónde iba a pasar ese tiempo, cómo iba a hacer ese acopio de energía? No tenía ningún refugio ni la ayuda de nadie. Quedarse allí le daba la ventaja de estar, de hecho, ya "instalada" y de la cercanía que mantenía respecto a la cueva en que había tenido aquella experiencia.

Y, estaba así, recostada y con los parpados cerrados, dejando ya libremente que su cabeza vagara de un tema a otro, cuando una nueva sombra apareció sobre ella. Sintiéndose un tanto adormilada no notó aquella presencia hasta que una pezuña se posó sobre su hombro, agitándola. Abrió los ojos y reconoció, a pesar de que en los primeros segundos sólo pudo percibir una figura borrosa, a Applejack. "Oh… Vaya", escuchó Trixie su pensamiento casi como si fuera algo ajena ella-, "¿Qué querrá ahora?", pensó, no sin algo de disgusto.

-Trixie, preciosa-le sorprendió de repente escuchar la voz de la pony rubia, "¿Preciosa?, ¿a qué viene eso? ¿Pretende ser ahora, amistosa?"-Te estado buscando un buen rato. Ya es hora de comer y te estamos esperando. Además, como no desayunaste, supongo que tendrás bastante hambre.

-Pues no, no tengo -fue la respuesta, un tanto cortante, que le dedico la unicornio, que realmente estaba cada vez más desconcertada. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella pony? Ya era la segunda vez que la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, pero ella seguía acudiendo y haciendo como si nada pasara, como si nada le importara. Si a ella alguien la hubiera tratado así, nunca más le habría dirigido la palabra, eso cuánto menos.

-Oye…-escuchó indecisa la voz de la granjera-…La verdad es que antes, bueno, me he excedido con mis palabras. Creo. Y lo siento.

Al oír aquello, la unicornio no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la pony como si, repentinamente, esta hubiera brotado como una seta delante de ella o caído desde el cielo. Por segunda vez, acudía a ella con una disculpa… Y ella no sabía mucho de lo que era pedir perdón pero, por alguna razón, al contemplar sus ojos esmeraldas, veía una chispa de honesta sinceridad que señalaba con claridad que sus palabras no eran falsas. Trixie no entendía cómo, pero esa mirada le afectó, haciendo que por un momento sintiera ciertos remordimientos por no procurar ser si acaso un poco más amable, por lo menos.

Pero el efecto fue breve, pues en seguida se recordó a sí misma todas las ofensas de la pony rubia… Aunque, al estar disculpándose, hizo a la maga quedar algo confusa… ¿Debía ser generosa la Gran y Poderosa Trixie con aquella simple campesina que parecía haber reconocido su error? Lo cierto es que pensaba que estar molesta con una pony tan simple a la que parecía no importarle humillarse disculpándose carecía de la clase y elegancia que ella, como la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, debía ejercitar en cada hecho y acto… Por otro lado, realmente no se sintió inspirada ni con ganas de mantener la tensión levantada entre ellas.

-…-suspiró, no se le daba bien ni sabía con claridad que decir-Bueno…-dijo, intentando recuperar su acostumbrado tono de superioridad-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ni siquiera se acordaba, realmente, de ningún incidente. Ha sido algo demasiado pequeño.

"Bueno, supongo que esa es su forma de aceptar las disculpas", pensó Applejack. No sin preocupación fijó su mirada en la costra descubierta del flanco izquierdo del unicornio, pero no estaba segura de volver a sacar el tema de las vendas, a pesar de su importancia. Al ver de nuevo aquella herida, se preguntó de nuevo por lo que le habría pasado a Trixie para acabar así, mas entendía que no era el momento ni la circunstancia apropiada para interrogarla al respecto. Viendo lo recelosa, cerrada y suspicaz que era, quizá nunca lo fuera. "En cualquier caso, lo cierto es que no es cosa mía, pero…"

Y más que el mero hecho puntual de las heridas y la fiebre con que la maga había llegado a su porche, le causaba cierta inquietud su estado general. Recordó que, la noche del viernes pasado, estuvo una hora larga para retirar toda la suciedad que había acumulado en su pelaje, su desecha crin y su alborotada cola. Sabía bastante de ensuciarse como para comprender que aquello no era producto de un incidente puntual, si no de días, semanas, incluso meses a la intemperie. Por lo que ella recordaba, su carreta fue destruida por la osa menor y, si, como parecía, no tenía un solo bit, ¿dónde vivía? Era posible que hubiera estado a merced de cualquier cosa durante un largo tiempo. "Realmente no es la pony más agradable que puedas echarte al hocico, pero tampoco era como para merecerse esto", pensó.

-Entonces, Trixie, ¿estás segura de que no tienes hambre? A nosotros nos gustaría que nos acompañaras-le dijo, finalmente, conteniendo todas sus preguntas y queriendo ser lo más suave posible con la susceptible unicornio.

-…-pareció pensarlo aquella, aunque en realidad, como era de esperar, sí sentía hambre-Bueno, quizá pueda comer algo, sí-le respondió, levantándose con lentitud y sacudiéndose un par de hojas que se habían enredado en su cola-¡Uf!-se sintió algo molesta al apoyar las patas traseras sobre el suelo, mostrando una mueca de dolor que no se le paso a su interlocutora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-no pudo evitar preguntarle, inclinándose hacia ella por si necesitaba ayuda, ya que parecía costarle el terminar de alzarse.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie siempre está bien-le replicó la hechicera, aunque en esta ocasión su voz careció de convicción y de fuerza, despertando casi la piedad de Applejack más que su rechazo.

La pony rubia contemplo por unos largos minutos como, tambaleante y con expresión de caminar sobre afiladas cuchillas, Trixie lograba con un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural, levantarse en sus cuatro patas y dar unos pasos vibrantes hacia delante. Tras llevar varias horas acostada en el césped, la unicornio ya se había olvidado de los dolores que, tras su carrera desde el baño, le habían obligado a buscar asiento, pero ahora los recordaba con total claridad. Realmente era evidente que no podría llegar muy lejos así, por lo que Applejack, con cautela, decidió que tenía que intentar intervenir.

-…Mira, Trixie… He pensado que…-buscó la forma de decirlo de manera que no se ofendiera, aunque le costaba dar con una-…Aunque no haga falta, quizá debas dejar que te lleve sobre mi lomo,.., para no,…, para no mancharte las pezuñas con el barro.

-¿Barro?-le preguntó, sorprendida, Trixie, antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente había intentado la pony-¡Oh! ¡Sí!... Bueno-no le gustaba la idea, pero el dolor, sobre todo de su pata trasera izquierda, era tanto que accedió a aquello, agradecida en su interior de que Applejack hubiera mirado por su orgullo-…No es algo que sea habitual, pero la Gran y Poderosa Trixie te permitirá tener el honor de llevarla.

Applejack prefirió no contestar y se limitó a ofrecerle el lomo a la maga, que, con un poco de dificultad, se acomodó sobre ella, aferrándose al cuello de la rubia con sus patas delanteras. La rubia se sorprendió al notar lo liviano que le resultaba el cuerpo de la unicornio, y supuso que aquellas semanas no debía de haber, precisamente, comido de una forma muy nutritiva.

-Bueno. ¡Adelante!-la espoleó, sin más, Trixie, con algo de impaciencia.

-Oh…-nuevamente se esforzó por mantener el hocico cerrado Applejack, mientras empezaba la marcha hacia la granja. "Lo que hay que hacer a veces…", se dijo.

• • •

Cuando, finalmente, se detuvo de nuevo ante aquella puerta, por segunda vez en aquel día, apenas pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse unos momentos quieta, recuperando el aliento. Llevaba tras de sí una larga jornada, incluso para ser lunes, y, tras forzar durante horas sus alas, las sentía ya doloridas y empapadas en sudor, hastiadas del duro esfuerzo de ir de un lugar otro. Respiró profundamente e intentó controlar su frustración, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la casa que tenía ante sí, esperando que esta vez ella estuviera dentro.

Finalmente, cuando se sintió un poco recuperada, alzo la pezuña y llamó, escuchando atenta, a través de la puerta, como el sonido rebotaba en el recibidor y se perdía hacia el fondo, por el pasillo. Al poco, le llegó el ruido de unas pisadas que se acercaban y el de unas voces que no llegó a terminar de entender ni de reconocer. Cuando la puerta se abrió, una unicornio de color gris claro con una crin bicolor púrpura y blanca, salió a recibirla.

-¡Oh! Veo que estás de vuelta, Rainbow-la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, señora Sparkle-asintió la pegaso-Y, ¿ha vuelto…?

-Sí-asintió rápidamente Velvet, haciéndose a un lado para que la pegaso de crin arco iris pudiera pasar-Twilight llegó hace ya veinte minutos. Está en su cuarto, puedes ir a verla.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias-asintió Rainbow, entrando en la casa.

-Oh, no hay de qué-le respondió la unicornio.


	8. 8 Una larga noche para un día tranquilo

**Capítulo 8. Una larga noche para un día tranquilo**

El constante y monótono sonido de la pluma, acariciando con suavidad el pergamino al tiempo que dejaba sobre el mismo su negro rastro de tinta, era lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación. El declinante sol del atardecer entraba por las ventanas, iluminando ya apenas algo, pero lo suficiente como para que la joven unicornio no tuviera que encender ninguna luz para continuar con su labor. Un silencioso reloj colgado sobre su cama señalaba con sus agujas que se acercaban ya las siete y media de la tarde y, con ella, el anochecer y la cena. Sintiéndose cansada, pues llevaba toda la tarde estudiando la compleja escritura aydara, tomando apuntes de uno de los libros que Dremtly le había prestado, apenas pudo contener un bostezo.

A raíz de ello iba a dar por terminada aquella dura sesión de trabajo cuando un repentino sonido la distrajo por completo, irrumpiendo en el hilo de sus pensamientos. Un ruido de golpes, rápido, insistente y repetitivo, procedente de algún lugar del piso inferior. Agotada como se sentía, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era alguien que llamaba a la puerta principal. "¿Quién será a estas horas?", se preguntó, pues a aquellas horas era raro que sus padres recibieran visitas y ella no imaginaba que nadie pudiera ir a verla a ella, sus amigas no tenían motivo y de sus conocidos de Cantertlot, se dio cuenta, nadie sabía de su estancia en la capital. No tardó, en cualquier caso, en escuchar a su madre ir a abrir la puerta y, diez segundos exactos después, con la rapidez del rayo, sorprendía a Twilight, irrumpiendo en su cuarto, cierta pegaso azul cían.

-¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Menos mal que estás aquí!-comentó con claro alivio la recién llegada, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con rudeza-No sabes qué día me has dado-le señaló con cierto tono áspero de enojo en la voz.

-¡Rainbow!-no pudo evitar exclamar al verla irrumpir de esa manera en su dormitorio-¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?-le preguntó en seguida, molesta por las maneras de la pegaso.

-No te me vayas a poner en plan Rarity-le replicó, algo desdeñosa, la pegaso, mientras se ajustaba la revuelta crin. La pony lavanda se fijo en como llegaba su amiga, sudando y con el rostro algo colorado, como si acabara de terminar una dura sesión de ejercicio o de prácticas de vuelo y acrobacia-¡Uf!-bufó-No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar para poder dar contigo-le siguió diciendo mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama de su amiga unicornio.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó aquella ante la declaración-¿Viene ahora cuándo me explicas a qué el ajetreo y tal entrada?

-He venido volando desde Ponyville-empezó a narrar la pegaso de crin arco iris-Y…-hace una mueca-…Es gracioso, porque salí temprano para que pudiéramos estar de vuelta en seguida y… ¡No, déjame hablar!-le ordenó más que pidió a Twilight al ver que hacía gesto de intervenir-O sea, me levanto temprano, me encargo pronto de las nubes, ¡y lunes!, para poder venir a Canterlot lo más pronto posible. ¿Y qué me encuentro al llegar? ¡Qué resulta que tú no estás y que no saben bien tus padres cuándo volverás exactamente!... Por no mencionar que tardé media hora en encontrar tu casa… Pero no me rendí y pensé que no podía quedarme sin más esperando, ¡ese no es mi estilo! Así que fui al Celestium… ¡Una hora! ¡Una hora buscándolo por la ciudad!-la miró molesta-Y luego otra hora hasta que me enteró de que tú hacía rato que no estabas allí, que te habías ido… Tu madre me dijo que habías recibido una invitación a comer de Celestia, así que voy al Palacio… Al menos en este caso no me pierdo, pero, nuevamente, sin rastro tuyo por lado alguno… Ya sólo me quedaba la esperanza de que hubieras vuelto a casa, pensando en que una empollona como tú no tendría mejor plan que encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar y, visto lo visto, tenía razón, lo que ha sido un golpe de suerte que ya me hacía falta… En fin, ¡que odisea me has hecho pasar!-se quejó nuevamente con cansancio.

-Rainbow Dash-empezó a replicarle la unicornio, confusa por las palabras de la pegaso-Sinceramente, no entiendo de qué hablas ni de qué te estás quejando. No recuerdo que hubieras quedado en vernos… ¿Así qué tantas prisas han sido para…?

-¡Pues para lo que fueran! ¡Lo que digo es que cuándo haces falta estás ilocalizable!-le recriminó la otra.

-¿Eh?-se quedó perpleja Twilight-¿Cuándo hago falta? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

-¡Oh! ¿Qué si ha pasado algo?-pareció indignarse-¡Pues claro qué ha pasado algo! ¿O crees que me tomo todas estas molestias sólo para saludar?-realmente el tono de la pegaso mezclaba cierta irritación que su interlocutora no entendía y un sarcasmo que encontraba directamente molesto-Tienes, tenemos, que ir a Ponyville inmediatamente-concluyó, recalcando con fuerza la última palabra.

-Bueno, bueno…-intentó mantenerse calmada y tranquilizar a su vez a su amiga-¿Por qué no lo hablamos con calma y me explicas bien y con detalles precisos qué es lo que ha pasado que tanto te alarma?

-¿Y qué tal si te alarmas tú un poquito y empiezas a recoger lo que necesites mientras repongo fuerzas? Tenemos más bien prisa, ¿sabes?

-Mira, Rainbow-tomó aire mientras se frotaba la frente-Ahora mismo, a menos que me vayas a decir algo como que Discord ha escapado otra vez y está sembrando el caos en Ponyville, lo mejor va a ser que te calmes un poco, te quedes dónde estás y me informes ya de cuál es el motivo de tu preocupación.

-¿Algo como Discord? ¡Algo como Discord! Podemos estar perfectamente ante algo peor que Discord, que Nigthmare Moon, que Chrysalis o que el rey Sombra… Peor que cualquier enemigo o adversidad que hayamos tenido que afrontar-le replicó, aunque su tono de angustia creciente y de terror no impresionó para nada a la aprendiza de Celestia, que la contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados que parecían evaluar la salud mental de su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿y quién era la qué se ponía en plan Rarity, eh?-la picó la unicornio-Y ahora que ya has dejado claro qué es "muy peligroso", quizá puedas empezar a aclararme algo de verdad, porque aún no me he enterado de nada que me explique por qué estás aquí.

-De acuerdo…-asintió, suspirando, molesta la pegaso por la falta de "comprensión" de su amiga-Pues resulta que ayer, por la tarde, como suelo cuando hace mucho calor, me dirigí a la cuenca del lago Glasshallow y, cuando llegue…

-Espera un momento-le interrumpió Twilight-¿A dónde has dicho?

-¡Oh!-dirigió una rápida mirada al techo, crispada por el hecho de que se pusiera a preguntarle una banalidad así cuando se trataba de una grave amenaza a la seguridad de Equestria de lo que le pretendía hablarle-¿Qué más dará…?-se quejó antes de añadir, al ver fruncir el entrecejo a Twilight-Al lago Glasshalow. Está al sureste de Ponyville, en el fondo de una pequeña depresión rodeada de altas colinas. Un buen lugar para estar en verano… Pero, esa no es la cuestión. ¿Puedo seguir o tienes alguna duda más que pueda aclararte, como qué cuando digo "ayer" me refiero al domingo?

-Continúa-se limitó a indicarle la unicornio, suspirando e intentando ignorar aquella puya.

-Bueno. Pues lo primero que noté es que había algo distinto en una de las colinas… La verdad es que tardé un par de minutos en ver lo que era, pero, ¡es que resultaba tan difícil de creer! De alguna manera, la cima de una de las colinas más altas se había desmoronado sobre sí misma y ahora terminaba en una abovedada y agrietada cumbre-le explicó, dibujando en el aire con sus pezuñas un claro dibujo semi-circular.

-¡¿Qué se ha derrumbada la cima de una colina?! ¡¿Esa era la emergencia?!-no pudo evitar saltar Twilight al oírla-¿Pero qué me estás contando, Rainbow? ¿No sabes acaso lo que es un terremoto?-le preguntó con cierto tono burlón.

-Sé que es un terremoto y sé que no fue uno-le replicó, con tono duro-No hubiera afectado a una única colina si hubiera sido un temblor de tierra.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Dash? Podrías no estar recordando bien como era la orografía del lugar y parecerte que no ha cambiado nada más.

-¿La qué? ¿Oro…? Yo sólo sé que esa colina terminaba hace unos meses en una alta y puntiaguda cumbre y que un terremoto que pudiera derribarla se habría notado en Ponyville y qué…. ¡Oh! ¡Lo de la colina no es lo realmente importante! ¡Lo importante es lo que encontré en el interior!

-¿Y por qué no pasas directamente a lo que encontraste si tanta prisa hay?

-A ver. La cuestión es que decidí echar un vistazo y explorar a ver si encontraba la causa del desplome. En la cumbre, como he dicho, se abrían varias grietas, algunas lo bastante grandes como para entrar por ellas, aún siendo estrechas y bastante oscuras. Así que Pinkie y yo…-hizo una breve pausa por si Twilight quisiera preguntar, pero no se dio el caso. La aparición como de la nada de la pony rosada no era algo que a esas alturas sorprendiera a la unicornio-…tomamos la decisión de entrar y recorrer una de ellas.

-Un momento, a ver si lo entiendo,…, ¿entrasteis las dos en el interior de una colina potencialmente inestable? ¿No pensasteis que podría pasaros si hubiera ocurrido otro derrumbe como el que probablemente ya sufrió la montaña y, además, recientemente? Y más dado que nadie sabía donde estabais y no quieras pensar cuánto tiempo habríamos tardado en averiguar vuestro paradero. Un riesgo sencillamente insensato, Rainbow, me parece.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Pues claro que hay riesgo! Es el pan de cada día para aventureros del calibre de Daring Do y yo, que ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para pensar en él riesgo cuando nos enfrentamos a los misterios del…Oh, espera-se interrumpió, pasando de un tono épico a uno burlesco-Olvidaba que estaba hablando contigo-se empieza a reír, pero lo deja al ver la expresión molesta de su interlocutora-…Bueno, la cosa es que entramos y, tras un estrecho y largo camino, llegamos a una gran caverna subterránea. Estaba muy oscura y no podíamos ver donde acaba, pero terminamos por descubrir una extraña estructurada levantada en lo que podría ser su centro.

-¿Una extraña estructura?-repitió, perpleja, la unicornio, empezando a interesarse por la historia de su amiga multicolor.

-Sí. Por lo que pude ver era como un gran edificio circular, construido en piedra, con cuatro torres alzadas sobre su cumbre.

-Y, a ver si adivino, ¿intentasteis entrar, no?-intuyó Twilight.

-¿Acaso se podía hacer otra cosa? No íbamos a haber llegado allí para nada-le preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Eh…Sí, claro…Sigue con la historia. ¿Qué paso después?

-Aquí viene lo importante. Vimos que en lo alto de una de esas torres había una serie de ventanas abiertas, así que subimos hasta ellas y…

-Y supongo que entrasteis…-terminó por ella Twilight, mientras se preguntaba en su interior cómo habría "subido" Pinkie Pie, pues intuía que la pegaso no la habría estado llevando sobre su lomo. Pero no se molestó en preguntarlo, teniendo en cuenta el carácter extraordinario de las habilidades de aquella pony-…Eh…Continua-le indicó a la pony azul, que ya estaba más que disgustada por tantas interrupciones.

-A ver si puedo terminar, sí-la fulminó con la mirada durante dos segundos-Como te intentaba decir…Llegamos a lo alto de la torre. Entramos. Había una escalera de caracol. Empezamos a descender-fue enumerando rápidamente la pegaso, ansiosa por acabar cuánto antes aquella charla-Y, entonces, de repente, ¡casi nos fulmina un rayo!

-¡¿Un rayo?!-repitió, extrañada, su amiga.

-Sí. Aquella torre tenía una especie de,…, poderosas defensas mágicas-le comentó la pegaso, intentando usar las palabras que, en su opinión, resultaran más interesante y atrayentes a su amiga-Por suerte ni ese ni los posteriores…-recalcó el plural-…nos lograron hacer nada-señaló con orgullo-,…, pero al mismo tiempo la escalera temblaba y el techo se comenzaba a desmoronar sobre nosotras… Tuvimos suerte y, gracias a mi habilidad, pudimos escapar totalmente intactas las dos. Pero está claro-quiso concluir antes de que Twilight dijera nada-, que se trata de un lugar muy peligroso y que tiene algo que ver con lo que le ha ocurrido a la montaña. No sería de extrañar que supusiera una gran amenaza para Ponyville, ¡o incluso para toda Equestria!

-¿Entonces? ¿Ésa-recalcó con irritada incredulidad la palabra-es la gran emergencia por la que con tanta prisa teníamos que ir a Ponyville?

-¿Acaso te parece poca cosa?-le preguntó, ofendida en su orgullo, Rainbow, molesta en parte por considerar infravalorada tanto su opinión como su "hazaña".

Twilight no respondió inmediatamente y, aunque las formas de la pegaso le provocaban ciertas ganas de "estamparle" sin más una negativa en el hocico, se controló y se quedó unos instantes dándole vueltas al relato que le acababa de contar. Así que habían encontrado algo que podría ser una antigua fortaleza, subterránea o enterrada por el paso del tiempo, protegida por algún tipo de hechicería… No podía negar que era un objeto más que digno de estudio y que despertaba su curiosidad… Sin embargo, por mucho que le daba vueltas a lo que había escuchado, no encontraba ninguna razón para la el alarmismo del que hacía gala su amiga.

-Mira, Rainbow…-buscó la mejor forma de decírselo-Entiendo que es un asunto que, sin duda, merece clara atención y que deberá investigarse en profundidad. Te agradezco, además, las molestias que te has tomado de venir a informarme, pero… Sinceramente, no veo motivo alguno de alarma en tal descubrimiento. No parece que sea algo que suponga una amenaza real, al menos inmediata, para nadie, por lo que no tengo excusa para faltar a los compromisos que tengo en Canterlot. Hay muchos ponies, empezando por la propia Princesa, que se han tomado importantes molestias para que pueda realizar los estudios en los que hasta unos segundos estaba inmersa. No puedo dejarlo todo repentinamente y así como así por algo que no es una urgencia. Además-quiso, con todo, darle un último buen gesto-, lo mejor que puedo hacer es aprovechar para consultar la biblioteca del Celestium y la del Castillo Real, por ver si encuentro algo sobre esa estructura de la que me has hablado. Pero, de momento, eso es todo lo que puedo y voy a hacer.

-¿Eh?-se mostró al principio incrédula la pegaso ante tal respuesta-¿¡Eso es lo propones hacer!? ¿Leer? Lo mejor y más seguro es ir a investigar el lugar mismo, no mirar a ver si encontramos un libro sobre él. Eso es una pérdida de tiempo-sentenció.

-Ya. Leer una pérdida de tiempo…-murmuró molesta, Twilight-¿Cómo también lo eran las novelas de Daringo Do?-le preguntó y, antes de que le pudiera replicar, siguió-Necesitamos información y yo creo que ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que intentar obtenerla directamente del lugar quizá no sea lo mejor. Será mejor que este asunto me lo dejes a mí. Además, no es nada recomendable que nadie, nadie-recalcó-, se vuelva a acercar a ese lugar.

-…Pues yo creo que nos iría mejor yendo directas al asunto, que es lo que hace Daring Do, mirar cara a cara al peligro… ¿O es que te asusta la idea, eh?-intentó picarla-¿Tienes miedo, eh, Twy?

-No voy a caer en semejante provocación-respondió la unicornio, alzando, no obstante, el tono de su voz.

-¿Ah, no?-inquirió también con alta voz la pegaso-¡Pues yo creo que sí!

-¡Pues crees mal!

-Pues…-iba a empezar a decir algo la pony de pelaje azulado cuando el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Ambas se quedaron un momento quietas y calladas, hasta que la unicornio finalmente reaccionó dando pasó al visitante, que no era otro que Spike.

-Eh… Esto… Disculpad…-dijo, nervioso, tras asomarse a la puerta pero sin decidirse siquiera a pasar-Me ha parecido que de repente subíais un poco el tono de más y… Bueno, quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien.

-¡Oh, genial, Spike!-le recibió alegremente Rainbow, alzándose para acercarse a él, volando a media altura-Por fin alguien que tiene sentido común.

-Eh…-se quedó mudo el pequeño dragón, preocupado por el tono y la mirada que le dirigía la pegaso-Bueno… Eso intento.

-Y por eso sabrás que tengo razón al decirle a Twilight que debe venir conmigo a Ponyville a examinar unas peligrosas ruinas que he encontrado antes de que puedan suponer una amenaza mayor para Equestria-le resumió, con tono seguro y firme, el estado de la situación tal y como ella lo entendía.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó algo desconcertado el bebé dragón mientras le dirigía una mirada interrogante a la unicornio, cuya mirada era bastante elocuente a la hora de indicarle a su joven ayudante con quien "debía estar".

-Rainbow Dash dice que ha encontrado un sitio tan o más peligroso que el bosque Ever Free-intervino la unicornio antes de que aquella pudiera volver a hablar-Un lugar que posiblemente lleva oculto mucho tiempo, posiblemente décadas o más, quizá incluso desde antes de que Ponyville existiera, pero que, por lo visto, ella cree que de repente es una amenaza que hay que atender urgentemente, metiéndonos de cabeza en él sin estudio o análisis previos. Total, ella no los necesita, pues para eso es una "aventurera"-su tono sonaba evidentemente molesto.

-…-la pegaso se sintió tan ofendida que ni siquiera daba con las palabras para responder. Dirigió una muy expresiva mirada a Spike, como esperando que dijera algo en su apoyo, por pequeño que fuera, pero el dragón se limitó a tragar saliva mientras sentía cuatro enfadados ojos que le escrutaban. Finalmente, tras unos pesados minutos en que la tensión era tan densa que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo, la pegaso perdió totalmente la paciencia-¡Oh! ¡No os aguanto más!-se limitó a gritar antes de, con su típica rapidez, cruzar el cuarto hasta la ventana más cercana, abrirla y desaparecer por ella.

-¿Has visto eso?-dijo Twilight cerrando la ventana con su magia-Esta Rainbow Dash…-hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-¿Pero, qué es lo que ha pasado?-no pudo evitar preguntar, con curiosidad, Spike.

-Que ha encontrado una especie de ruinas subterráneas que tienen hechizos protectores para, seguramente, evitar la entrada de intrusos y cree que pueden suponer un peligro para Ponyville, para toda Equestria de hecho-le explicó, haciendo hincapié en lo "exagerada" que era la postura de la pegaso,

-Pero, ¿podrían serlo?-le preguntó Spike, preocupado.

-Siendo una cuestión de magia, sólo podría responderte con plena seguridad tras verlo, pero… No. No lo creo. Me sorprendería mucho. Un edificio con protección mágica no es algo que pueda tildarse de raro ni de novedoso. A lo largo de toda la historia, por todo el orbe, se encuentran ejemplos a docenas… Y, probablemente, no pase nada si nadie se acerca.

-¿Estás segura, Twily?-el dragón, tras pensarlo, empezaba a pensar que su hermana minusvaloraba aquel peligro.

-¿Perdona?-le miró inquisitiva la unicornio, que aún seguí estando un tanto molesta tras la tensa "conversación" con Rainbow Dash.

-Eh… Nada, nada-retiró su pregunta Spike, queriendo evitar enfadar a su "hermana"-Y… Bueno. ¿Mañana todavía tendremos que quedarnos en Canterlot, no?-quiso cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

-Sí, Spike-Twilight pareció tranquilizarse al hablar de otra cosa-Aún hay algunos pasos de mi introducción al estudio de la magia aydara que tengo que dar en el Celestium. Hay algunos materiales delicados que Fogsun quiere enseñarme y que son demasiado importantes como para que puedan sacarse del centro.

-Ah…-asintió el dragón, que de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo-¡Oh! Entonces, ¿te has pensado lo de la invitación?-le preguntó, sonriente y con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos. Aún recordando el sabor y el tacto crujiente de aquel pastel de rubíes.

-¿La invitación?-repitió, confundida por un momento la unicornio, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de a lo que se refería-…No he tenido tiempo para considerarlo, Spike-le respondió sinceramente. En parte porque era verdad en buena medida.

-Pero, ¿vamos a aceptarla, no? Seguro que nos llevan a un magnífico restaurante…-no pudo evitar relamerse, sobre todo por la cercanía de la hora de la cena-…Ear tiene muy buen gusto para esas cosas.

-¡Oh, Spike!-suspiró la unicornio ante el carácter aún infantil de su "hermanito"-Para empezar, hay mucho más en la vida que llenar el estómago, ¿sabes?

-Eh… Sí, claro-asintió aquel-Pero, ¿qué tiene eso con aceptar o no aceptar lo propuesto por Ear?

Twilight suspiró. Lo cierto es que se encontraba cansada y poco animada para ponerse a explicar a su "hermanito" una situación que parecía que, claramente, se le escapaba a su infantil percepción. La unicornio recordó a Fogsun, su dual comportamiento según la cantidad de presentes, y pensó en Ear, su extraño ayudante, preguntándose a qué habría venido lo de invitarles a comer cuándo debía saber lo mucho que molestaría mucho al unicornio para el cual, en teoría trabajaba.

Lo cierto es que el comportamiento de Fogsun era particularmente curioso. Al estar solo con ella parecía bastante abierto y hablador, al menos buena parte del tiempo, pero al haber sólo uno más en la misma instancia… Se retrotraía de manera clara, como una tortuga que se escondiera en su caparazón. Sin duda ahí estaba la clave, se dio cuenta, de por qué Ear insistió tanto el domingo para llevarse a Spike a comer y porque esa mañana no dejaba de llevarle de un lado a otro… "Evidentemente. Lo hacía para que Fog pudiera hacer su trabajo", pensó, "pero, entonces, ¿a qué viene esta invitación? ¡Es todo lo contrario de lo que debería hacer!".

-¿Es que hay alguna razón para no hacerlo?-le preguntó Spike, que parecía un poco preocupado y sorprendido por su inesperado y largo silencio.

-Supongo que no… Que no la hay-musitó finalmente a modo de respuesta, aún cuestionándose las motivaciones del pegaso…

• • •

El amplio gabinete, presidido por una gran mesa de ébano y por un amplio retrato de la soberana de Equestria colocado entre dos amplios ventanales, estaba perfectamente iluminado por una gran lámpara de araña de cristal que brillaba a gran altura, colgando de una transparente bóveda que permitía ver la belleza del cielo nocturno. Hacía apenas unos momentos que las princesas acababan de cumplir con su regio deber de, respectivamente, bajar el sol y subir la luna, y el ciclo diario seguía, pues, monótono y firme, su curso.

La blanca alicornio entró en su despacho, dirigiéndose hasta su cómodo trono, sito tras su mesa, con una expresión de ligera preocupación en el rostro. Llevaba buena parte de la tarde, desde la comida que había compartido con su estudiante predilecta, meditando sobre los planes que Knowling podía estar forjando en su mente. Le había sorprendido, aunque entendía el movimiento, que hubiera dado tan pronto el paso para acercarse, aún indirectamente, a Ponyville. Eso aún le situaba lejos de sus objetivos, pero ella intuía que aquel profesor podía tener algunos trucos escondidos bajo la pezuña.

Brown había demostrado una gran voluntad y determinación a lo largo de los últimos diez años en su ambición de someter a sus deseos el gran poder contenido en los fragmentos del Adenror. Realmente, la alicornio estaba convencida de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de acercarse a las cada vez más profundas ambiciones que podía intuir en sus hechos, pero cada vez temía más los daños que podía ocasionar, llegado el caso, si se le permitía llegar demasiado lejos. Además, aunque esperaba que no se culminara tal posibilidad, podía llegar en su imprudencia a desatar energías que estaba muy lejos de comprender y mucho menos de lograr controlar.

Estaba meditando sobre ello cuando, repentinamente, alguien llamó a su puerta. La Princesa, aunque por un momento quedó desconcertada al salir de forma brusca y repentina del hilo de sus pensamientos, en seguida intuyó quién debía ser, pues sólo una única pony en toda Equestria tendía a acudir a verla a aquellas horas. Además, el sonido del choque del calzado de cristal contra la robusta madera de roble, claro y sólido a la vez que extrañamente delicado, delataba también a la visitante.

-¡Adelante!-la invitó a pasar, viendo al instante la figura de su hermana, la princesa Luna, entrando y cerrando tras de sí antes de ir a sentarse frente a la soberana del sol, que a su vez intentó mostrarle su mejor y más sonriente cara-¡Buenas noches, hermanita!-la saludó, informal.

-Buenas noches, hermana-le respondió alegre, hasta que se fijo en la expresión de aquella y, directamente, le preguntó-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le replicó la otra, como con tono curioso.

-Muy bien-le dijo Luna con tono insinuante-Ahora lo que te debo preguntar es: ¿Qué ocurre?

-La verdad es que se están dando ciertas circunstancias que requieren que me mantenga especialmente vigilante, pero no es nada que no se pueda supervisar y mantener bajo control sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Circunstancias como las del aprisionamiento de Discord, que se suponía no se podía escapar?-le preguntó, algo preocupada, pero más bien siendo sarcástica, Luna-Porque ya sabemos que pasó al final. Que tuviste que recurrir a las portadoras de los Elementos para volverlo a encerrar y que estuvieron a un paso de ser derrotadas.

-Eh… Bueno. Discord es un caso especial, como ambas sabemos-tosió ligeramente, buscando reforzar su tono y darle más seguridad-En este caso, el improbable causante de los problemas carece por completo de un potencial tan destructivo como aquel.

-¡Oh, claro! Entonces no debo preocuparme, pues es evidente que tú no lo estás ni le dabas vuelta a ese asunto tan intrascendente-se burló la princesa de la noche-De hecho, siendo tan poco importante, ¿por qué no me pones al día?

-…Supongo que tienes razón-accedió Celestia, que, ante esa insistencia e interés que no esperaba, finalmente pensó que era lo mejor compartir la información con su hermana. "Además", pensó, "al fin y al cabo es corregente de Equestria, yo le dije que debíamos gobernar juntas y eso es algo más que presidir actos públicos y llevar corona… Por no olvidar que esta actitud de ocuparme yo de todo y que ella no se preocupase de nada fue en parte responsable de su transformación en Nigthmare Moon".

-Así pues, hermana, ¿a qué amenaza habremos de hacer frente?-le preguntó Luna directamente.

-Para que puedas entender bien la situación, he de retrotraerme en una gran distancia hacia el pasado-le empezó explicando Celestia-A los tiempos en que Star Valtader creó la sociedad de los aydara.

-¿Valtader?-se sorprendió Luna, de oír, tan tantos siglos, aquel nombre de nuevo-¿Hablas de aquel alquimista de Hidronia?-le preguntó, recibiendo un asentamiento de su hermana en respuesta-Pero si él y sus aydara son anteriores incluso a mi destierro, ¿cómo puede tener algo que ver con una amenaza que nos deba preocupar HOY?-recalcó la última palabra, usando sin darse cuenta la voz real de Canterlot.

-Por favor, hermana-le pidió Celestia, sonriendo-No creo que sea necesario que se entere toda Equestria de lo que hablamos.

-Oh. Lo siento-se disculpó Luna-Pero no intentéis desviar mi atención, que apenas habéis empezado la historia-le instó, nerviosa, suspicaz de que su hermana quisiera hurtarle aún la explicación.

-Prosigo, no te preocupes-le respondió su hermana, intuyendo sus pensamientos-No creo que necesites que te recuerde las ideas de Valtader y las medidas que hubieron de tomarse contra ellos. Eso lo sabes bien. Lo que ya ignoras, pues ocurrió casi un siglo después de…-Celestia quiso evitar nombrar la rebelión de su hermana-…Hace ya casi novecientos años, es que los aydara resurgieron nuevamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y lo permitiste?-le preguntó Luna, extrañada y casi indignada.

-Por entonces, esos nuevos aydara no eran más que un pequeño grupo de estudiosos que habían decidido desempolvar los viejos estudios de alquimia de Valtader. No era algo que me hiciera especial ilusión, como podrás imaginar, pero no tenía una razón real para oponerme a ellos y, tampoco, lo he de admitir, tiempo y energía para abrir semejante frente. Llevaba sólo un siglo teniendo que hacer frente yo sola a todos los asuntos y controlar al mismo tiempo el sol y la luna. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a llevar yo sola todo el peso-comentó, aunque se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho aquello, no porque la pudiera hacer parecer débil, sino por lo que podría pensar Luna, acordándose nuevamente de cómo la había siempre marginado del poder antes de su exilio… Lo que venía siendo igual a lo que llevaba haciendo en buena parte desde su retorno, se tuvo que reprochar a sí misma.

-Y supongo…-decidió Luna no decir nada al respecto-Que esos aydara no se mantuvieron mucho tiempo como simples alquimistas.

-En principio lo hicieron-le explicó Celestia-De hecho, ganaron prestigio y fama como estudiosos de la naturaleza y como grandes eruditos, tanto como para borrar el anterior pasado del grupo y desterrar al olvido la memoria de Valtader. De hecho, los aydara dieron un gran paso en sus investigaciones y elaboraron una nueva magia que superaba las formas de sus antecesores. Ellos dejaron en un rincón, como secundarios, los calderos y los fuegos, las moldes y los yunques, y se enfocaron en conectar directamente su magia con la de los propios elementos, gracias a lo cual crearon conjuros que les permitían, sólo con su energía y con la de aquellos, sacar a luz sus propiedades y usarlas tal y como quisieran. Una gran proeza que al principio usaron para el beneficio de toda Equestria, lo que es una de las razones por las que les deje estar.

-Entiendo.

-Entonces entró en escena Sunnight. Era un poderoso hechicero y, hasta ahora, el mayor alquimista que ha habido entre los aydara. Eso es lo que se sabe por lo común de él-añadió Celestia tras unos segundos.

-¿Y qué es lo que no se sabe "por lo común"?-fue la lógica pregunta que a continuación le hizo su hermana.

-Que también fue una importante amenaza para la paz, no ya sólo de Equestria, si no también de sus reinos vecinos. Era una serpiente que mantenía una máscara de cara a la galería mientras conspiraba entre bastidores con una clara meta en mente. El poder. Era un ser soberbio que sólo soñaba con ceñir una corona sobre su cabeza. Fue él quien recuperó los escritos de Valtader que trataban sobre sus "ideas" acerca de cómo debe regirse la sociedad y, desde luego, estaba decidido a llevarlas a cabo.

-¿Y cómo lo detuviste?

-Me temo que no estuvo en mi pezuña hacer tal cosa-le contestó, cabizbaja.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió Luna ante tal respuesta-¿Y, entonces, consiguió su propósito?

-En buena parte, sí.

-…-estaba sin palabras la alicornio de la noche-Sigue-le instó, ardiendo de curiosidad.

-En esos tiempos, Equestria, como otros reinos cercanos, sufrió los ataques de Atila, conocido sencillamente como "el Humo". Se trataba de un enorme y poderoso reptil, el rey de los dragones negros, un ser de gran fuerza y furor. Por entonces, en lo que hoy es gran parte del sur de Equestria, existía una especie de reino de los dragones. Estaba dividido en pequeños señoríos, hasta unos trescientos, cada uno liderado por un dragón negro, que mantenía como súbditos a los demás dragones y como esclavos a las demás criaturas…-no pudo evitar la alada unicornio un gesto de desagrado-…por eso, aunque había normalmente un rey, en la práctica no ejercía gobierno alguno. Hasta que llegó Atila. Él unificó y sometió a todos los señores y los mantuvo juntos convirtiéndolos en un terrorífico ejército devastador con el que arrasó sin piedad cientos de aldeas, decenas de ciudades, reinos completos. Como soberana de Equestria, que no fue sólo no ajena a sus agresiones sino de hecho una de sus principales víctimas, participé y lideré la gran alianza que, no sin duros sacrificios y batallas, logró poner fin a la guerra, derrotar a Atila y expulsar y acabar con su imperio.

-¿Y los aydara?

-Sunnight supo aprovechar la ocasión para sus propios deseos. Si miras un libro de historia leerás que, con mi aprobación y permiso, los aydara se instalaron en el devastado sur para buscar, estudiar y conseguir nuevos productos y elementos para sus estudios alquímicos.

-Pero, la realidad fue distinta…-afirmaba, no preguntaba.

-Sí. Así es. Lo cierto es que Sunnight se aprovechó de las disensiones surgidas entre los aliados sobre qué destino debía darse a los antiguos dominios de los desterrados dragones y, finalmente, por una política de hechos consumados, se adueñó del territorio, construyendo fortalezas en los puntos clave y, con apariencia de gobernante magnánimo, ganándose con engaños el favor de los pocos supervivientes, antiguos esclavos a los que los dragones no habían matado ni llevado consigo. No pude convencer a los demás reinos de que se declarará ilegítima tal usurpación. Así, aunque no logró proclamarse rey, sí obtuvo reconocimiento como duque. Duque de Hiponia, se hizo llamar para ser más exacta.

-¿Hiponia? ¿Ese no era el nombre que Valtader le había dado a su presunta "utopía"?

-Precisamente.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Al principio Hiponia pasó a ser mi principal preocupación, pues era vecina de Equestria, unidas ambas por una larga y débil frontera, así como por conocer que los deseos de Sunnight apenas estaban empezando a cubrirse. Sin embargo, mis desvelos al final no tuvieron, por suerte, sentido-y, al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su hermana, se explicó-Sunnight acabó cayendo por su propia obra, destronado por su propio aprendiz, de mucho mayor talento, poder y ambición.

-¿Y no empeoró eso la situación?

-No. Resulta que era un gran hechicero, pero torpe para gobernar. Creía que con sencilla fuerza podía mantenerse un gobierno e intentó que todos le reconocieran como nuevo duque… Pero… Aunque no fuera la mejor solución, apoye a una serie de poderosos antiguos consejeros, que lograron hacerle caer. A partir de ahí, aunque no pude influir todo lo que quise, si puede asegurarme de que nadie demasiado peligroso llegase al trono. Catorce duques fueron pasando, uno tras otro, tras la caída del primer usurpador. No podía mantenerlos controlados, pero les apoyaba a cambio de cierta estabilidad y libertad para los ponies que se asentaban en las prósperas tierras del ducado. No era una buena política a largo plazo, pero, por entonces, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¿Y en ese largo plazo…?

-La crisis se desató tras el asesinato del decimoquinto y último duque. El criminal era un astuto hechicero, quizá no tan poderoso como otros, pero sí hábil, buen conocedor de los demás, incansable a la hora de luchar por lo que ambicionaba y carente de escrúpulos para conseguir sus deseos. Ante su aparición, mis habituales medidas de control fracasaron y, después de que purgara a muchos de sus rivales por el trono, me tuve que enfrentar a un duque tan peligroso como Sunnight llegó a serlo antes que él. Por fortuna, en estos momentos contaba con un poco más de libertad de movimientos, y, contactando con los opositores moderados a su mando, puede forjar una rebelión contra él al tiempo que me preparaba por si sucedía una guerra abierta. Sin embargo, al final, no fue necesaria. Un hábil golpe de mano conjunto entre Equestria y algunos aydara moderados, logró derrotar a aquel unicornio, sobre el que se decretó una damnatio memoriae, al tiempo que mis enviados lograron persuadir al antiguo consejo de que me entregaran la soberanía e integraran Hiponia en Equestria, como se hizo a principios del siglo VI.

-Hermana, la clase de historia está resultando muy interesante, pero imagino que nos acercamos ya al problema actual.

-Desde la integración y división del ducado, los aydara fueron desvaneciéndose. Hubo algunos unicornios, como hoy hay, que se dedicaban al estudio de su magia, pero ya no formaban un gremio, ni de eruditos y mucho menos de conspiradores. Nada que debiera alarmarme, hasta hace una década.

-¿Qué aconteció?

-Hubo una excavación arqueológica en un viejo yacimiento aydara que dio lugar a un importante descubrimiento. En una vieja cripta situada en Scotliris se encontró un poderoso artefacto, un fragmento del Adenror.

-¿Qué clase de utensilio es ese "fragmento del Adenror" que decís?

-Se cree que fue obra de Sunnight y que era la pieza definitiva de la magia aydara, pero poco más han descubierto los eruditos sobre ella, salvo que tenía cierto papel en la coronación de los duques y que su potencial es, aparentemente, ilimitado, más del que quizá nunca ha experimentado un unicornio, ni siquiera el mismísimo Star Swirl.

-Y ese descubrimiento despertó en alguno de esos eruditos que has mencionado el deseo de ir más allá del mero estudio con este glorioso instrumento.

-Su nombre es Brown Knowling, actualmente el más prestigioso estudioso de los aydara y el principal especialista en el conocimiento de la pirámide de Adenror. El fue quién dirigió la excavación y estudio de la cripta de Scotliris y, desde entonces, se centró en el análisis de esta pieza. Con el tiempo, accedió a otras. Se le confió el cuidado de la primera parte que se conocía del Adendor, que fuera descubierto en las ruinas del palacio ducal en Anhalon, así como de las encontradas después en Cherady y en Faradis. Hoy tiene a su disposición cuatro fragmentos y está a la caza del quinto.

-El riesgo es que consiga aprisionar bajo su casco todos los fragmentos, entiendo. ¿Cuántos le faltan?

-Dos-le respondió con sencillez Celestia.

-¿Y se ha determinado alguna medida para impedírselo?

-Lo cierto es que, actualmente, por solicitud mía, Knowling se está encargando de supervisar la instrucción de la joven Twilight Sparkle, mi predilecta aprendiz, en la magia aydara.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió una vez Luna, esta vez incluso más que las anteriores-¿Twilight? Es decir, habéis enviado a instruirse en las prácticas aydara a esa unicornio, Twilight y, no contentan con ello, la habéis colocado bajo la supervisión de ese ser que, en realidad, bajo la apariencia de un profesor, esconde una ambiciosa amenaza para Equestria. ¿Y cuál es vuestra meta? ¿Delegar el combate, vuestro debe real, en la joven discípula? ¿Consideráis en serio que es adecuado?-su voz delataba tanto su incredulidad como su desaprobación-Cierto que superó la prueba que le pusisteis, salvando el imperio de Cristal, pero… Me sigue pareciendo una imprudencia lo mucho que pareces dispuesta a delegar en ella.

-Es una decisión que tiene su sentido-le comentó Celestia-Ampliará la instrucción de Twilight y me servirá para detener, llegado el momento, a Knowling.

-¿Y por qué no ha llegado ya el momento si sabes, si sabemos ya lo que se propone?

-No es tan sencillo, Luna.

-Observo y contemplo todos los datos que me habéis proporcionado y, por mucho que reflexionó y el problema desde enfoques distintos examino, nada encuentro que explique la complejidad que le atribuís. Mas bien parece que lo más prudente sería enviar cuánto antes a la guardia a poner a tal peligro bajo buen recaudo en una celda.

-Has tenido la razón ante tus ojos, pero no la has visto, hermanita mía.

-¿Y por qué no me la señalas tú, hermana?-le dijo Luna, algo molesta por la ambigua y algo condescendiente respuesta de Celestia.

-Pero si queréis que tome alguna medida más directa-cambió Celestia de tema-Hay una misión que podríais llevar a cabo y que os viene como herradura a la pezuña.

-¿Una misión?-no pudo evitar preguntar, con curiosidad, la princesa de la noche, aún sabiendo que su hermana pretendía así evitar responder.

-He pensado que no os sería difícil acercaros a su casa y, cuando se durmiera, entrarais, usando de tu poder, en sus sueños. Eso podría proporcionarnos una valiosa información.

-¿Esa es la misión? ¿Qué podemos hallar en sus ensoñaciones que nos facilité el detenerle o qué, más sencillo, no sepamos ya? ¿Qué necesitamos más que ser consciente, como lo somos, de qué es una amenaza?

-Eso no lo podremos saber hasta que no lo hagas-se limitó a decir la princesa del día.

-¿Estáis completamente convencida de vuestro plan?-le preguntó, directamente, Luna.

-Así es, hermana. Te lo aseguro-afirmó Celestia, con un tono firme y seguro en su voz. Pero fue, finalmente, la mirada de la diosa del sol, que reflejaba su total determinación, lo que decidió a Luna.

-Entonces-se levantó-Creo que se ha depositado un cometido en mis cascos.

• • •

Tras dirigir una última mirada desde el elevado balcón al panorama que a sus pies le ofrecía la ciudad, con su multitud de luces brillando en la oscuridad bajo el cielo nocturno cual replica o reflejo de las estrellas, la princesa Luna, finalmente desistiendo, le dio la espalda a Canterlot para entrar de nuevo en sus privadas estancias. Se sentía frustrada y sinceramente preocupada. Aquello era algo que nunca le había ocurrido, pero era innegable. De alguna manera, Knowling era capaz de impedir que entrara en su subconsciencia, dejando impotentes los poderes que como diosa de la noche tenía sobre los sueños. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? La princesa no era capaz de imaginarlo. Lo que su hermana le había contado sobre él ya le había parecido preocupante pero, en este mismo momento, tras un primer contacto con sus habilidades, más convencida estaba de que lo conveniente era una actuación de inmediata y definitiva.

Realmente, cuánto más lo pensaba, menos entendía las medidas que se dedicaba a tomar su hermana ante diversas situaciones a las que ella, como gobernante, habría respondido de manera muy distinta. Eso no era nuevo, ya que sus discrepancias procedían de su misma entronización. No, más, desde prácticamente al nacer el destino las convirtió en hermanas. Sin embargo, desde su retorno, aunque rehecha su filial relación, las discrepancias en asuntos políticos no habían dejado de agrandarse. Y, como siempre, Celestia las había solucionado ignorando por sistema cualquier opinión que difiriese de su posición, empezando por la de la nocturna alicornio.

Las extrañas medidas, o mejor dicho, la carencia de medidas tomadas para frenar al tal Knowling en sus ambiciones le era sencillamente incomprensible. Mucho menos lo de confiarle la tutela de Twilight Sparkle a ese mismo unicornio, más dadas las muy altas expectativas que la princesa del sol parecía tener para su aprendiz favorita. Y no era el primer caso en que discrepaba de los mandatos de Celestia… El enviar a la misma Twilight y sus amigas a salvar del rey Sombra al imperio de Cristal era sólo la más reciente que podía recordar anterior a esta. Su hermana tendía a dar complicados rodeos en lugar de afrontar de manera directa los conflictos. Esa política le causaba bastante desagrado.

Y ella, esta vez, no iba a quedarse de cascos cruzados. Al fin y al cabo era princesa de Equestria y su gobernante en rango de igualdad con su hermana, no una mera súbdita que le debiera obediencia, y menos ciega, a aquella. Tenía tanto derecho como Celestia a ejercer labores como soberana e iba a actuar como tal. Y, en primer lugar, iba a averiguar cómo había interferido en su poder y qué oscuros secretos escondía en sus sueños. Quizá así, con la información que consiguiera, logrará empujar a su hermana a la acción. Sin embargo se tuvo que recordar que no era tan sencillo alertar a la blanca alicornio. Aunque no sentía por Sparkle ni la mitad de la predilección que tenía por ella la diosa del sol, debía reconocerle el mérito de ser la responsable de dejar en evidencia la maldad de la reina Chrysalis, que a Celestia se le había colado bajo el hocico y que a punto estuvo de suponer una grave catástrofe para toda Equestria. A su hermana no sólo la había engañado la soberana de los changellings si no que también se había negado a ver la verdad cuando se la pusieron delante. ¿Le haría lo mismo a ella cuando le hablará de Knowling?

"Eso no será lo mismo", se dijo a sí misma Luna, para inspirarse confianza, "Twilight no deja de ser una joven unicornio, aún con mucho camino que recorrer y mucha vida por delante. Yo soy una princesa y gobernante de Equestria. No dejaré que me vuelva a marginar de mis derechos reales. Le haré ver que estoy más que dispuesta a que pueda compartir de verdad el trono conmigo y a que eso lo tendrá que hacer siempre, no sólo cuando ella quiera".

• • •

Con las cortinas cerradas, la habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, entrando apenas unas gotas de blanquecina luz lunar por una de las ventanas. En principio, también estaba en silencio y la atmósfera se bastaba por sí misma para indicar al pegaso que se encontraba a altas horas de la noche. Su intención inmediata hubiera sido acomodarse de nuevo entre las sábanas para seguir durmiendo, pero una incomoda sequedad en su garganta, finalmente, le impulsó, aún con mucha desgana, a levantarse y a, aleteando perezosamente, dirigirse a la cocina.

El pegaso recorrió lentamente el estrecho pasillo y, tras llegar a su destino, se sirvió uno tras otro hasta cuatro generosos vasos de agua para apaciguar su sed. Bostezó ampliamente y se secó el sudor de la frente, pues estaba siendo una noche especialmente calurosa para ser de mayo. Lo cierto es que odiaba bastante despertarse a media noche, ya que siempre le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño y algo le decía que al día siguiente iba a necesitar tener plenas sus energías.

Sin embargo sus planes para regresar rápidamente a su cama iban a verse frustrados. Pues, al ir por el corredor en su sentido inverso, no pudo dejar de darse cuenta, a pesar de volar medio dormido, que por debajo de la puerta que conducía al cuarto de su compañero, se percibía aún la luz encendida. Acercándose a ésta y poniendo el oído atento, le llegó, además, el suave pero muy conocido para él sonido de la pluma sobre el pergamino. Aún debía estar despierto, pensó. ¿Tendría que decirle algo?... Tras unos minutos de duda, a pesar del cansancio y de intuir que aquello sería más bien inútil, se decidió a llamar a la puerta de aquel cuarto.

-…Adelante-escuchó la voz del unicornio desde el otro lado. Aunque en principio el tono era neutro, Ear le conocía ya muchos años como para no percibir el deje de molestia en la voz de su amigo.

El pegaso, pues, entró en el cuarto de Fog. La habitación del joven estudioso era en todo una prolongación del caótico salón y los libros se apilaban por doquier en altas columnas, llenando estantes y rebosando por todos y cada uno de los muebles. El rubio, que estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio, ocupado escribiendo algo, no se molestó en darse la vuelta al entrar Ear y ni siquiera le preguntó nada, siquiera el por qué le interrumpía. Él era así. Ni en ese tipo de casos se sentía capaz ni quería iniciar una conversación. Su compañero, claro, sabía perfectamente que debería ser él quien rompiese el hielo.

-…Fogsun…-buscó las palabras que consideró más adecuadas-¿Puedo preguntarte qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó mientras intentaba contener un bostezo.

-Estoy trabajando en mi traducción de la columna de Thunderain-se limitó a responderle con total normalidad, sin volverse y sin dejar aquello en lo que estaba.

Suspirando, Ear se acercó un poco más para observar el escritorio de su amigo. Sobre un pergamino en blanco una pluma sostenida por el aura dorada de la magia de Fog transcribía el significado de un calco que tenía el unicornio desplegado sobre la mesa y que el pegaso supuso del citado monumento. Aparte, un puñado de diccionarios y de otras obras de consultaban llenaban, abiertos y cerrados, el resto de la superficie disponible.

-No es por nada, Fog,…, pero, ¿sabes qué hora es?

-Las dos y cuarto-se limitó a responder tras mirar las agujas del reloj que colgaba sobre su cama.

-Sí. Las dos y cuarto…de la noche-repitió, y añadiendo y recalcando aquellas últimas palabras el pegaso-Quizá no es el mejor momento para que estés con eso. No sé. Sólo lo sugiero.

-El encargo de instruir a la señorita Sparkle en los principios de la magia aydara no me deja muchos más momentos, así que a mí me parece que es perfecto-se encogió de hombros el unicornio, deteniendo sólo un momento el movimiento de la pluma para consultar una palabra en uno de los diccionarios que tenía dispuestos-Voy muy atrasado con la traducción. Esperaba ir ya por el decimocuarto cilindro y estoy aún en el octavo. Así que di rápido lo que quieras. Estoy muy ocupado.

Ear suspiró, un tanto cansado por una actitud que ya había visto miles de veces y preocupado por la falta de sentido de la realidad que a veces embargaba a su amigo cuando se centraba demasiado en su trabajo, haciéndole perder de vista las nociones más esenciales. Sentía que debía intentar convencerle de que se retirara a descansar, pero también que los argumentos convencionales que persuadirían a otros no harían mella alguna en su amigo.

Y, aparte, entendía más o menos su postura. Aquel era un proyecto importante y de peso, una gran obra de investigación que podía darle más que renombre en el mundo de la erudición y de la alquimia, un prestigioso trabajo que Knowling había pretendido que dejara de lado… Si el profesor hubiera conocido a Dremtly la mitad de bien que su asistente, habría tenido desde el principio la certeza de que eso era imposible. Con las consecuencias evidentes y patentes. Consecuencias que a Fogsun parecían no importarle no más mínimo.

-Bueno, Fog…-quiso buscar una solución razonable a su problema-Sólo tienes que estar con ella por las mañanas, eso te deja la tarde libre.

-He usado buena parte de la tarde de hoy, por si no te has dado cuenta, en preparar la lección de mañana. ¿O te crees que le dedicó estas horas sólo por placer si pudiera hacerlo en otras?

-Pues…-decidió abstenerse de contestar a aquello-Entonces, ¿has ocupado preparando esa lección que debe comenzar a las nueve?

-Sí-Ear pudo percibir que Fog empezaba a impacientarse. Finalmente, el unicornio dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio y se giro para mirarle-Earion Razid. Soy plenamente consciente de mis deberes y cumpliré con ellos. No necesito que seas mi agenda. Ahora, ¿tienes algo más que comentar?

-Pues… Pues sí, hay una cosa que quería decirte-le mintió descaradamente el pegaso mientras buscaba algo con lo que improvisar, hasta que las mismas palabras del unicornio le dieron el tema-Sobre la… "señorita Sparkle"-concluyó, con tono algo burlón.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-decidió ignorar Dremtly aquello.

-"Señorita Sparkle"-repitió una vez más Ear-Vaya…La verdad es que me suena raro oírte llamarla así. Después de ver lo bien que parecíais llevaros esta mañana casi pensaba que para ti ya sería simplemente Twilight.

-No tengo tiempo ni ánimo para tus bromas y menos para descabelladas insinuaciones-mostrándose finalmente irritado con su asistente-¿O vuelves con lo de esta mañana cuando se te ocurrió invitarles a que nos acompañasen a comer? Me parece que tienes pocos quehaceres, ¿sabes? Por eso te aburres y te entretienes inventándote raras historias y romances. Pero no te preocupes, ya encontraré la forma de darte cosas más reales en que pensar.

-Yo creo que estás más bien algo enfadado porque he dado justo en el clavo-le replicó Ear, sabiendo que le molestarían sus palabras, agravadas por la pose de suficiencia que puso al pronunciarlas.

-En serio-respiró profundamente Fogsun, intentando mantenerse totalmente calmado-No sé que ideas tendrás en tu…cabeza. Pero déjalo estar.

-¿Y qué ideas crees que tengo?-le preguntó, sonriendo y con una mirada pícara.

-Mira. Somos ya bastante mayores para que me vengas ahora con ese tipo de juegos. Ambos sabemos lo que pareces insinuar, así que no perdamos más el tiempo ninguno de los dos. No sé qué te ha sugerido tal idea, pero olvídalo.

-Bueno… Realmente sólo quería recordarte que mañana habíamos quedado después de la lección con ellos. Ya sabes, para ir a comer al restaurante de Cooklight. Por si lo habías olvidado.

-Pues ya lo has hecho-le replicó Fog, volviéndose otra vez hacia su escritorio. El unicornio no sabía qué le molestaba más, si la interrupción en sí o las insinuaciones del pegaso, insinuaciones… ¿Sin fundamento? No pudo evitar que por un segundo la imagen de cierta unicornio lavanda llenara su mente, pero la dispersó en seguida, sintiendo aún la mirada de Ear clavada en él, en parte casi como si temiera que le leyera la mente-¿Aún estás aquí?-preguntó unos minutos después, al ver que aquel seguía allí.

-Igual que tú, por lo que veo-se encogió de hombros el pegaso.

-¿Eh?-le miró el unicornio, desconcertado ante tales palabras.

-Me parece que los dos deberíamos irnos a la cama. A eso que dicen que conviene hacer por las noches y que es tan bueno para la salud… ¿Cómo es? ¡Ah, sí! Dormir.

-Ya dormiré cuándo haya terminado lo que tengo que hacer hoy.

-¿Y eso cuándo será?

-Cuando sea.

-¡Oh!...-suspiró-De acuerdo…-accedió finalmente el pegaso, que aleteo lentamente hasta la puerta, por la que desapareció no sin echar un último vistazo al unicornio, que parecía haber vuelto a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, Fogsun intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo por retomar su hilo de trabajo. Sin embargo, antes de poder encauzar su pensamiento, una imagen vino a asaltar su mente: la de una unicornio de pelaje lavanda, estudiosa, inteligente, agradable y guapa… "No. No estoy para eso", se regañó a sí mismo con tono duro. "Esto ha sido sólo culpa de la broma de Ear. No es real. No es real.", se repitió varias veces antes de volver a intentar ponerse con la traducción. Pero su esfuerzo su en vano. Tendría que dejarlo para el día siguiente.

• • •

El suelo temblaba bajo sus pezuñas, levantando polvo mientras pequeños guijarros vibraban sobre la superficie. Las casas se estremecían y los árboles caían derribados. La gran plaza de Ponyville se veía desierta, así como sus calles. Algo le decía que era así, aunque en realidad no podía saberlo, ya que apenas llegaba a percibir nada debido a la total oscuridad que le imponía un vacío cielo desprovisto de luna y de estrellas. Aunque realmente ni en pleno día habría podido fijarse en ninguna de aquellas "minucias". Su mirada estaba con total firmeza clavada en la monstruosa figura de la ursa minor que tenía ante sí, rugiente y visiblemente enfadada.

La gran bestia avanzo hacia ella, clavando en la insignificante unicornio la rabiosa mirada de dos ojos inyectados en ira. La hechicera no tenía la menor idea de cómo había podido llevar a aquella situación, pero estaba claro que si no actuaba, iba a ser su final. Respiró hondo e intentó hacer memoria de algún conjuro, algún hechizo que pudiera salvarla en aquel del momento fatal, pero nada acudía a su mente. Empezó a sentir como sus dientes castañeaban como si estuviera congelando y cómo sus patas, que a duras penas las sostenían, tropezaban y se negaban a obedecerla. El miedo la estaba paralizando y dominando. Y no podía apartar la vista del monstruo que se arrojaba sobre ella… Casi se sentía ya rodeada, bañada por su pútrido aliento.

De repente, la ursa inclinó su cabeza. Trixie veía ahora más cerca que nunca su negro y húmedo hocico, sus grandes colmillos, su boca babeante y sus ojos ambarinos… ¿Ambarinos? No. Eran violetas. ¿Violetas? De repente algo ya no tenía sentido en aquello. De alguna manera aquel absurdo detalle la descolocó tanto que toda la escena pareció quedarse sin sentido. Estaba aún desconcertada por el color de los ojos de la ursa cuando, aún más, de repente, ¡tenía un cuerno de unicornio sobre su cabeza!

-¿Un cuerno?-dijo o, más bien, se escuchó la unicornio decir a sí misma de alguna forma, pues no fue verdaderamente consciente de haber hablado.

-¡Farsante!-se escuchó de pronto a… ¿la ursa? ¿La ursa había hablado? Más bien había gritado con una profunda voz grave-¡Farsante!-repitió.

Y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una pata de la ursa cayó a su lado, pisando con fuerza el suelo… Pero, no era de la Ursa. Acababa en un gran casco y tenía los rasgos de ser de un pony. Al seguirla hacia arriba… La Ursa misma había desaparecido y ahora sobre la asustada unicornio no se encontraba la feroz criatura del bosque Ever Free… Sino algo que le resultaba con mucho más aterrador.

¡Ella! ¡La yegua que había causado su ruina, Twilight Sparkle! Aunque… Era una inmensa unicornio, de no menos de diez metros, que la miraba desde la altura con una sonrisa fría y una mirada llena de maldad. Antes de poder siquiera pensar en huir, la enorme unicornio la levantó con su magia y la alzó ante sus ojos. Vio entonces que no solamente era colosal, también tenía alas… ¡Era una alicornio! Y, por como la contemplaba, sabía que no tenía buenos planes para ella.

-¡Ahora todos saben que no eres más que una farsa!-le dijo aquella alicornio, haciendo un gesto hacia lo que les rodeaba.

No sabía cómo había cambiado todo tan de repente, pero ahora se encontraban en mitad de un gran anfiteatro, pleno a rebosar de ponies en las gradas. No podía distinguir el rostro de ninguno, pero sí intuía que la miraban todos con odio y desprecio. De hecho, aunque no entendía lo que decía, si percibía el odio en los gritos que coreaban. Empezó a respirar de forma agitada, incluso aún más aterrada que ante la ursa… Aquella Twilight monstruosa parecía dispuesta a arrojarla a aquella multitud furiosa para que la despedazasen en su ira. Sintió el mayor miedo que ha sentido nunca recorrer su lomo, su columna y sus patas. Quiso gritar pero se encontró inesperadamente que no podía, ni tampoco moverse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡Nunca fuiste una hechicera de verdad!-le gritó la descomunal alicornio-¡Y ahora ha llegado tu fin!-exclamó, alzándola aún más en el aire.

La pequeña unicornio, sintiéndose insignificante, vio como la elevaba su enemiga fácilmente con su magia hasta ponerla por encima de su cabeza. La alicornio alzaba el rostro hacia el cielo, contemplándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-No te preocupes-le dijo, de repente-Yo tampoco disfrutaré cuando te devore.

Y, sin más palabras, Trixie sintió como caía sin más hacia el hocico abierto de aquella monstruosa pony y sobre sus potentes dientes. Apenas si pudo gritar esta vez…

• • •

El repentino tacto de unas revueltas sábanas fue lo siguiente que percibió la unicornio, que se encontró de repente en una mullida cama, de alguna forma retorciéndose y atrapada por las mantas. Durante los primeros segundos se encontró totalmente pérdida, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la simple y evidente verdad: ¡había sido todo sólo un mal sueño!

Logró destaparse por completo y, sentada, mirando a su alrededor, respirando con agitación, como queriendo asegurarse de aquella era la auténtica realidad y que, ciertamente, acababa de despertarse. Sí. Todo parecía normal. Se encontraba en la habitación de la pequeña Apple Bloom y cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Se miró los cascos y se palpó las mejillas. Se sentía real. Podía percibir el tacto de la cama en sus patas, el calor y el sudor sobre su pelaje, la propia tensión de sus músculos… Aquello era real y no estaba pasando nada malo, se señaló a sí misma, logrando relajarse poco a poco.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, iluminando por completo el cuarto. Trixie se acercó, un poco tambaleante pero bastante recuperada de la pata, y se asomó por ella. Una extensa vista del campo de manzanos de la familia Apple se extendía ante ella. Por la altura del astro de Celestia, Trixie dedujo que aún era relativamente temprano y calculó que aún no debían ser ni las nueve. Entonces, algo le llamó la atención… ¿Por qué Applejack no la había despertado como las mañanas anteriores? No le importaba haber podido dormir un poco más, aún la pesadilla, pero le parecía raro. ¿Se lo tendría que preguntar…? "Bueno", se dijo, "tampoco quiero que piense que le doy demasiada importancia".

Se quedó un momento contemplando las alineadas hileras de árboles, que se extendían hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, con las suaves colinas que configuraban el horizonte que enmarcaba aquel paisaje. Realmente parecía un sitio tranquilo y pacífico, como hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Como maga ambulante había pasado su vida en los caminos, parando sólo en las plazas de pueblos y ciudades, siempre donde hubiera agitación, bullicio y muchedumbre… Muchedumbre que en un tiempo había quedado fascinada por sus espectáculos y que ahora la abucheaba allá donde aparecía. No echaba mucho en falta los viajes y el traqueteo pero… Los aplausos, la admiración, la aprobación… Todo eso lo había perdido para siempre. Suspiró. "No debería estar pensando en esto", se dijo, aunque sabía que le iba a ser difícil salir de aquel pozo de autocompasión que, en los últimos meses, tanto había frecuentado.

-¿A qué nuestra granja es verdaderamente impresionante?-una aguda, casi chillona voz, saliendo repentinamente de la nada, hizo por un momento que casi le estallara el corazón a la sorprendida unicornio.

-¡Ah!-no pudo evitar exclamar Trixie al encontrarse, repentinamente, con que a su lado se había colocado una extraña pony rosada de esponjosa crin. La unicornio casi tropezó al querer apartarse al momento, a punto de tirar una pequeña mesita y el jarrón con flores sobre ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó la pony, con tono preocupado-Espero no haberte asustado. No era mi intención. A veces lo hago para gastar una broma inocente, pero no lo haría en tu caso porque Applejack me ha dicho que aún estás algo enferma y no sería divertido gastar bromas a una pony que está un poco enferma. No, eso sería algo malo, muy malo, y para nada gracioso. Lo que tengo que hacer es ayudarte a recuperarte cuánto antes para poder celebrar tu fiesta de bienvenida. ¡Ya verás! Lo tengo todo planeado y será fantástica, pinki-fantástica, no, mejor dicho, ¡pinkantástica!... Pero, a lo que iba, aunque Applejack, no sé por qué, dijo que no hacía falta mi ayuda y que no era necesario, he decidido aprovechar que está en el pueblo vendiendo manzanas para venir a traerte algo que te ayudará mucho para ponerte mejor. ¡Ya lo verás!

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Trixie, que apenas había logrado captar parte de lo que su interlocutora había dicho a todo correr en apenas veinte segundos.

-Toma-le tendió un pastelillo de aspecto delicioso, esponjoso y con un dulce glaseado con aspecto parecido al de la nata batida-Lo he hecho especialmente para ti. Con un toque de jengibre que te ayudará con la garganta. Créeme, sé lo molesto que es que a una le duela la garganta-sentenció, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eh…-la unicornio no pudo evitar dudar un segundo sobre si aceptar o no aquel inesperado regalo de la extraña pony, pero el aspecto que ofrecía era demasiado bueno como para rechazarlo. Además, algo le decía que aquella yegua no era de las que tramaban maquiavélicos planes ni perversos envenenamientos-… Gracias-dijo al cogerlo, casi sin pensar, lo que, por unos segundos, la hizo sentir extraña.

-¡Estupendo!-y, sin más, Trixie se encontró de repente siendo abrazada por aquella alocada pony-Tú recupérate pronto y piensa sólo en eso, que tu nueva amiga, o sea yo, o sea, Pinkie "Party" Pie, me encargaré de todos los detalles de tu fiesta de bienvenida. Y como tengo que compensarte el que no te la hice cuando llegaste por primera vez a Ponyville… ¡Será el doble de genial! ¡Fiesta de bienvenida y de re-bienvenida! ¡Sí, sí!-exclamaba, realmente animada. A Trixie le costaba comprender qué le alegraba como parecía alegrarse tanto por su presencia si, de hecho, apenas se habían conocido. Aún más, ni siquiera se habían presentado realmente.

-…-Trixie fue a intentar contestar a Pinkie, pero, de repente, ambas se quedaron quieras al oír pasos que parecían proceder del pasillo, lentos y pesados. Alguien se acercaba.

-¡Bueno! Creo que será mejor que te deje descansar-se apresuró a decir la pony rosada, soltando a la unicornio, que, atónita, la vio abrir la ventana y disponerse a salir por ella-¡Nos vemos, nueva amiga!-se despidió antes de desaparecer por ella.

Aún incapaz de creer lo que había visto, Trixie se precipitó por la ventana, apenas con tiempo de ver a la pony rosada desaparecer entre los manzanos, avanzando a raudos saltitos. "¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?", fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.


End file.
